


Зелень

by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Herbalism, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Post-War, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, Werewolves, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross
Summary: «В теплицах всегда полно зелени. Кусты бадьяна нуждаются в обрезке, а со жгучей антенницы давно пора собирать плоды. И будь осторожней с геранью — у красоты тоже бывают клыки».Прошло несколько лет после окончания Первой магической войны. Темный лорд пал, а Министерство магии продолжает отлавливать его приспешников. Зимой 1983 года в Хогвартс приезжает новенькая. Замкнутой и тихой девушке, пережившей много бед из-за отца-психопата, помогает адаптироваться к школьной жизни молодой преподаватель травологии.У них обоих достаточно травм, оставленных войной. И обоих тянет друг к другу.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ---  
>   
> Для самых нетерпеливых больше глав тут:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9076108
> 
> Хогвартс после Первой магической войны. 
> 
> Начало размеренное, но отнеситесь к этому фанфику как к ориджиналу в лоре волшебного мира ГП и школы Хогвартс. Сеттинг тот же, а главные герои свои и сюжет свой.
> 
> Работа игнорирует события «Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery» и никак не перекликается с данной игрой

_Ветер приносит запах дыма издалека. Мощные лапы несут легко, отталкиваются от корней деревьев и покрытой мхом земли. Луна сияет, заставляет в жилах гореть кровь и жжется, звеня. Скоро эта агония кончится. Лес зелен в летнем буйстве, но глаза с трудом различают цвета: только алые вспышки вдалеке между стволов деревьев._

_Она где-то рядом. След четкий и ясный — распущенный клубок Ариадны, нить раскинута в воздухе и читается ярким росчерком. Так просто и легко._

_Аромат ласкает, вылизывает нутро. Пробуждает все его волчьи инстинкты — голод, одержимость и жажда. Охота в самом разгаре: чужой вой разрывает ночь, и волк бы ответил, но…_

_Погоня длиною в год подходит к концу. Стая оттесняет добычу к обрыву. Ей некуда больше бежать и негде укрыться._

_Он должен успеть._

_Потому что эта жертва — только его. Вкус ее тела на языке, в гортани и глотке. Дурманит, зудит под шкурой, доводит до исступления._

_Волк обязательно успеет._

***

У окон совиной башни свежо — Бетельгейзе Бёрк любит читать здесь и прятаться от других студентов. Птицы летят то внутрь, то изнутри: ветер гоняет перья, солому и неприятный запах.

Некоторым совам нравятся ягоды. Другие позволяют угостить себя сыром. Один сыч обожает сырые кабачки, поэтому Бетельгейзе изредка берет у домовых эльфов свежие овощи и ягоды с кухни. Сипуха Бёрков любовью к подобной экзотике не отличается и питается исключительно дикими зверьками.

В совятне всегда спокойно. Птицы однозначно более приятная компания, чем сокурсники. В подземельях Бетельгейзе чувствует себя неуместно: эта постоянная атмосфера осуждения… Может, шляпа была права и стоило принять предложение пойти учиться в Когтевран?

«— Ты не будешь счастлива среди слизеринцев.  
— Я сюда не за счастьем приехала».

Верно. Она здесь не за этим.

Их с матерью и так считают предателями. От семьи Бёрк практически ничего не осталось, и если бы их жизням ничего не угрожало, Бетельгейзе бы никогда не отправилась в Хогвартс. Поскорее бы весна: можно будет все свободное время гулять по территории замка и еще меньше пересекаться с другими учениками.

Она не считает себя трусом, Бетельгейзе предпочитает называть это «осторожностью» и «предусмотрительностью». Опасность лучше предвидеть и предупредить, чем ждать, что та пройдет стороной и не затронет тебя. Первое негласное правило дома Бёрков.

Бетельгейзе давно привыкла избегать людей, которые могут причинить боль.

Издевательства в школе — мелочи по сравнению с тем, что осталось в прошлом. Когда любая ошибка может привести к наказанию: любой неосторожный шаг, скрип половицы, тревожащий сон. Когда улыбка недостаточно искренняя или наоборот — слишком радостная. Когда ты просто дышишь в одной комнате _с ним_ , а ему громко, поэтому… _Не дыши._ Это жизнь с психопатом. Жизнь, наполненная перманентным страхом за себя и своих близких.

Прошло уже столько времени, но боль и страхи, доведенные до автоматизма, остались. Когда-то Бетельгейзе мечтала, чтобы отец поскорее попался мракоборцам, — и он попался.

Но самое худшее произошло уже после его смерти.

Бетельгейзе сидит возле двух вертикальных рядов окон, закутавшись в теплый плед. В руках «Трансфигурация. Средний уровень», а лицо наполовину спрятано полосатым шарфом. Сидеть на куче соломы со временем стало даже удобно: главное, стряхнуть погадки и птичий помет.

Приехала она в ноябре, недели две назад. Несмотря на скептический настрой, Бетельгейзе была потрясена размерами и внутренней планировкой замка (если, конечно, полное отсутствие статичного плана можно так назвать). Все эти изменяющие направление лестницы, не поддающееся логике количество этажей и расположение комнат, различные уникальные приборы и волшебные кабинеты — вызывали совершенно детское любопытство и восторг.

Хогвартс умеет производить впечатление на всех. Древняя магия пронизывает тут каждый кирпичик.

Перед глазами стоит еще слишком живое воспоминание о кабинете профессора Дамблдора, где на голову без лишних церемоний водрузили знаменитую говорящую шляпу. Директор был первым человеком, который отнесся к Бетельгейзе с пониманием и дружелюбием. Еще бы, не он ли общался с ее матерью в Визенгамоте, пока та, представ в суде, выдавала одну за другой чистокровную фамилию, и прекрасно знал, какой опасности подвергает себя эта женщина?

Ох, мама. Ты доверилась людям, которые не смогли тебя защитить.

Впрочем, глава школы не вызывает негатива. Война — это война, один человек не может спасти всех нуждающихся. Мать знала, на что шла.

Теперь почти каждый вечер Бетельгейзе отправляет ей по письму, хоть и знает, что ответа не будет. Но мама хотя бы читает.

Эти скупые письма — единственное, что может порадовать в больнице святого Мунго.

Возвращается от мыслей к учебнику. Совы щелкают клювами, шелестят крыльями, чистят перья. Иногда протяжно кричат или издают мелодичный вибрирующий звук. Это не мешает сосредоточиться, а даже наоборот умиротворяет.

Она хорошо обучена и подготовлена к пятому курсу, но приезд в середине учебного года привлекает чрезмерное внимание. Глупое прозвище «зелень» прилепляется с первых дней. То ли за нездоровый цвет кожи, то ли за обилие сушеных трав в чемодане.

Соломинка колет куда-то в локоть: Бетельгейзе не замечает, занятая чтением. Рядом разбросаны пергаменты, перо и вкопанная в солому чернильница. Трансфигурация — хороший предмет. Впрочем, куда больше ей нравятся травология и зелья.

К птичьей возне добавляется едва различимый свист, который постепенно превращается в мелодию.

Бетельгейзе заинтересованно прислушивается, думая о том, что это: музыка ветра или просто кто-то направляется к совятне, чтобы отправить очередное письмо? Чем ближе источник, тем очевиднее становится, что это все-таки человек.

Жаль, что сама она не умеет ни свистеть, ни петь. В Хогвартсе не так много музыки, к которой Бетельгейзе привыкла с раннего детства, поэтому насвистываемая мелодия вызывает робкое любопытство. Дома зачарованное фортепиано постоянно наигрывало что-нибудь: классические сюиты, багатель, этюды. Ни пластинок, ни радио, только фортепиано и классика.

Для отца это был аккомпанемент пыток очередного несчастного. Для Бетельгейзе — способ, сев поближе и прижав ладони к ушам, заглушить крики.

_Какое извращенное чувство прекрасного._

Сюда так или иначе ежедневно заходят студенты и преподаватели, чтобы отправить какие-нибудь письма домой или проведать своих сов, но каждый раз Бетельгейзе напрягается. Она тут, в общем-то, много кому «мешает», хотя сдавать занятую позицию не планирует — пару раз ученики уже пробовали прогнать раздражающую обитательницу совятни, но сталкивались лишь с полным игнорированием.

Так кошка демонстративно не обращает внимания, когда ее зовут, и только намывает лапу, делая вид, что нет никакого занятия более важного, чем это. (А сердце все равно трепещет от страха)

На случай применения силы или магии у Бетельгейзе заготовлена парочка действенных проклятий и защитных заклинаний. Она сможет защититься.

Или, по крайней мере, так думает.

Скрипит дверь. На лестнице раздаются быстрые шаги. Бетельгейзе научилась по звукам шагов определять многое. Ей легко понять: мужчина это или женщина, ребенок или животное. Шаги матери были легкими и почти беззвучными. _Молчи, уходи и прячься._ Шаги отца — тяжелыми и медленными, наполненными жуткой… **неотвратимостью**. Каждый раз, когда он проходил рядом, страх подчинял, заставлял прижаться к полу или вжаться в стену, слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Брат шагал быстро и звонко, спешил навстречу к ней, преисполненный робкой радости от возвращения домой.

Будто бы и сейчас снова спешит…

Мотает головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение: она больше никогда не услышит его шагов. Показывается вихрастая голова преподавателя травологии, насвистывающего незнакомую мелодию. Профессор не сразу замечает свою студентку. Вскоре свист обрывается, а он останавливается рядом, заставляя поднять взгляд.

В зеленых девичьих глазах читается угрюмый вызов. Профессор Макгонагалл уже делала ей выговор за постоянное сидение в совятне, но школьные правила этого ведь не запрещают!

— Мисс Бёрк, что вы здесь делаете? Я не видел вас на ужине.

Звучит как начало лекции о том, что юной леди не пристало вечером сидеть одной в таком месте. Декан Гриффиндора в прошлый раз полчаса читала нотации, рассказывала о правилах поведения и нравственности. Удивительно, как баллы с факультета не сняла.

Бетельгейзе молчит, отводя взгляд под нахмуренными бровями в сторону, и пытается придумать ответ, который избавит от повторения неприятного монолога.

— А вы за всеми студентами следите, кто и когда посещает ужин?

Получается дерзко, глупо и немного невнятно. Радуется, что лицо почти по самые глаза спрятано шарфом. Сразу становится стыдно. Старшекурсники часто позволяют себе вольности при общении с учителями, но она-то ведь ценит субординацию. И что только нашло?

— Простите, — извиняется раньше, чем удивленный профессор успевает что-то сказать.

Бетельгейзе еще не разобралась в отношении к большей части преподавательского состава, но молодой траволог ей, в общем-то… импонирует. Отчасти именно поэтому не хочется выслушивать нравоучения именно от него.

— Просто профессор Дамблдор за ужином упоминал вас, — профессор дружелюбно улыбается.

На самом деле это было только половиной правды. Мистеру Форни, как самому молодому преподавателю, поручили ненавязчиво провести беседу с юной аристократкой, несмотря на «вообще-то профессор Снейп не намного меня старше» и «к тому же именно он декан Слизерина». Почему-то Дамблдор решил, что Северус не очень подходит на роль психолога.

Юэн, смотря в бесстрастное холодное лицо коллеги, решил точно так же и покорно отправился выполнять поручение директора.

Да он и не был против. Отстраненная и замкнутая девочка, видевшая «некоторое дерьмо», немного напоминала Юэну его самого. Но сколько нужно пережить, чтобы в шестнадцать иметь такой взгляд?

_Взгляд затравленного зверька, у которого за спиной тупик._

Маленькая, настороженная и готовая в любой миг вскочить на ноги — настоящий комок нервов.

— Здесь удобно делать уроки. Я читаю, — Бетельгейзе решает ответить на поставленный в самом начале вопрос и показывает обложку учебника.

— Разве в библиотеке или гостиной заниматься не лучше? — говоря как бы между прочим, Юэн привязывает к лапке школьной совы небольшой сверток пергамента.

Птица щелкает клювом и, хлопая крыльями, взлетает.

— Там постоянно кто-нибудь мешает.

Юэн смотрит на девушку, размышляя, с какой стороны к ней подступиться. Просто побеседовать о том, что нужно проводить время с однокурсниками и не прятаться от людей, недостаточно.

Ему этого точно не было бы достаточно.

Не зная, что еще сказать, она опускает лицо посильнее в шарф и делает вид, что читает. Черные пушистые ресницы почти касаются полосатой ткани. Буквы отказываются собираться в слова, но Бетельгейзе старается сохранить максимально невозмутимый вид и даже немножко сливается с кучей соломы, в которой сидит.

Совершенно не к месту Юэн думает о том, что она довольно симпатичная.

Солома в одежде, солома в угольно-черной косе. Если бы в природе существовали черные совы, Бёрк вполне сошла бы за одну из них. В ее одиночестве есть что-то по-особенному привлекательное.

О том, что Бёрк пережила, преподаватели знали только в общих чертах, но даже известного достаточно, чтобы проникнуться состраданием. Случившееся с ее матерью было последним вероломным преступлением Пожирателей смерти, потрясшим волшебный мир Великобритании. Почему та решила свидетельствовать в суде, рискуя жизнью, когда могла тихо жить с дочерью, никого больше не боясь? Юэн не знает, но цена ему кажется непомерно высокой.

А еще ситуация усугубляется отношением общества. Никто не может знать наверняка, на чьей стороне Бёрк на самом деле. Будущая ли это убийца, которая пойдет по стопам отца, или же «предательница чистой крови»?

Она настолько **одинока** , насколько это вообще возможно.

Юэн слышал, что в январе после рождественских каникул слизеринку ждет суд в Визенгамоте, где та тоже выступит в качестве свидетеля. На свободе до сих пор слишком много Пожирателей смерти, которые то и дело устраивают вспышки небольших восстаний и кого-нибудь убивают. Но подростки должны жить нормальной подростковой жизнью, а не трястись по ночам от страха и кошмаров. Война же окончена, лорд Волан-де-Морт пал. Так почему еще столько людей и детей вынуждены бороться с ранами, оставленными им войной?

Дерьмо.

Юэн отправляет еще одно письмо с совой и смотрит на сидящую в соломе, думая о том, что потребуется не одна неделя, чтобы студенты окончательно привыкли к ней. Новенькая — настоящее «свежее мясо», на которое потихоньку переключаются старшекурсники. Пока к ней присматриваются, ей удается избегать открытой травли, но если Бёрк так и не найдет себе круг общения в ближайшее время, ей придется несладко.

Впрочем… Гораздо больше времени и усилий нужно, чтобы она сама привыкла.

— Как насчет того, чтобы составить мне компанию в теплицах?

Руки в карманах, взгляд спокойный и теплый. Бетельгейзе удивленно отрывается от учебника.

— На прошлых уроках я заметил, что вы довольно хорошо разбираетесь в травологии. Мне бы пригодилась сейчас помощь с обрезкой бадьяна.

Довольно странно, что он просит о помощи именно ее. Обычно студенты занимаются подобными вещами либо на уроках, либо в качестве наказания за какую-нибудь провинность. Но Бетельгейзе действительно хороша в травологии, да и застать учащихся во внеурочное время в теплицах почти нереально. Туда мало кого силком затолкаешь. Так что предложение кажется довольно заманчивым, хоть и вызывает чувство неловкости.

Сильной такой неловкости.

Очень.

— Когда? — Сердце неожиданно пропускает пару ударов от волнения. И лицо горит почему-то — хочется шарф натянуть уже выше бровей.

С момента приезда в Хогвартс Бетельгейзе мало с кем разговаривала, предпочитая отмалчиваться как на уроках, так и в свободное время. А тут целый диалог, какой прогресс. С учителями, в общем-то, легче и проще, от них не исходит такой враждебности, как от сверстников… однако конкретно вот этот учитель вызывает смешанные чувства.

Профессор Форни слегка склоняет голову набок, выглядит задумчивым — выбирает подходящее время. Каштановые волосы, темно-рыжая щетина, меланхоличный взгляд, статная фигура. Ему лет двадцать пять, не больше. Впрочем, несмотря на молодость, в мужчине чувствуется что-то болезненное. Усталое.

Когда Бетельгейзе думает об этом, смущение уступает место сопереживанию.

— Приходите завтра после уроков.

После войны многие так выглядят. Словно люди, которые очень долго мучились лихорадкой дома, а теперь, наконец, робко вышли на улицу.

Бетельгейзе впервые за две недели кажется, что завтра произойдет что-то хорошее.


	2. Бадьян

Как и предполагал директор, более серьезные стычки не заставили себя долго ждать. Возвращаясь затемно из совятни, Бетельгейзе была слишком погружена в собственные мысли и потеряла бдительность.

Ноги неспешно ведут по темным коридорам подземелий, где нет ни картин, ни тех, кто мог бы прийти на помощь в случае чего.

Она, рассматривая собственные башмаки, все думает о разговоре с профессором Форни. Он ушел почти сразу, и еще несколько часов Бетельгейзе безуспешно пыталась вернуться к чтению. Запомнить хоть что-то из прочитанного не получалось. Она чувствовала себя взволнованно, хотя умом не могла понять, почему.

Пришлось успокаивать себя тем, что дело в страхе общаться с людьми. Ведь завтра предстоит провести несколько часов в чьем-то обществе. Пусть это будет обыкновенная работа с грядками и кустами, но все равно придется

 **разговаривать**.

О, Мерлин, зачем же она согласилась?

Это на уроках можно ассимилироваться с однокурсниками, где преподаватели обращаются сразу ко всем или, если совсем не повезет, задают короткие вопросы. И ладно бы ее пригласила помочь какая-нибудь Минерва Макгонагалл или профессор Флитвик…

Нет смысла отрицать — все дело в том, _кто_. Из-за своего возраста травник ощущается чуть ли не сверстником, поэтому Бетельгейзе так нервничает. Ей всегда было гораздо проще общаться со взрослыми и пожилыми магами, чем с молодыми людьми и подростками.

Из размышлений выдергивает насмешливое «бу!» и крепкая ладонь, легшая на плечо. Бетельгейзе вздрагивает, разворачиваясь на пятках, и отскакивает. За спиной стоит несколько парней и одна девушка — все, разумеется, слизеринцы. Как так вышло, что она услышала их приближения? Идиотка!

— Эмиль, отойди, ее сейчас стошнит на тебя от страха, — слизеринка с короткой стрижкой едко смеется и кокетливо прикрывает ладошкой рот. Доротея Кэрроу одна из тех самых чистокровок, которые лобызали пятки Тёмному лорду, но переобулись сразу, стоило тому исчезнуть.

— И действительно, смотри, как позеленела. Эй, зелень, ты же не хочешь испачкать мою мантию?

Бетельгейзе молча сжимает волшебную палочку в кармане, настороженно следя за Кэрроу. Та поначалу кажется главной заводилой в обществе двух парней, однако один из них резко толкает в плечо, заставляя отскочить к стене. Это Эмиль Розье — одним из подсудимых в предстоящем слушании должен быть его дед. Третий — Руперт Селвин — наблюдает со стороны вместе с Кэрроу.

— Ты немая? Или тебя никто не учил хорошим манерам? — начинает Розье.  
— Неудивительно. Ведь папочка всегда был занят делом, пока мамочка работала соской, — его издевку сразу же подхватывает Кэрроу.

Вся троица гнусно смеется, а Бетельгейзе пытается сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Ну почему им захотелось докопаться до нее именно сегодня? Настолько открыто слизеринские аристократы Бетельгейзе еще не оскорбляли — это было прерогативой других радикально настроенных факультетов.

Впрочем, если бы она чаще посещала Большой зал, читала утреннюю корреспонденцию или хоть с кем-то общалась, все быстро встало бы на свои места.

В последнем Ежедневном пророке посвятили небольшую колонку новости, что на седьмое января назначено слушание в Визенгамоте, где будет рассматриваться причастность нескольких магов к делам Пожирателей смерти. Фамилии подсудимых в газете не указывались, в отличие от свидетеля. Еще бы, ее семья за последние месяцы наделала немало шума, а теперь министерство ждет совершеннолетия главной свидетельницы.

Фамилия «Бёрк» сейчас лакомый беспроигрышный кусочек, подогревающий интерес читателей.

Старшекурсник подходит вплотную. Бетельгейзе инстинктивно выдергивает волшебную палочку из кармана, направляя ему в грудь. Светловолосый и долговязый: можно было бы даже назвать симпатичным, если бы не надменно-презрительное выражение лица да маленькие глазки.

— Судя по тому, что с ней сделали, твоя мамочка очень плохо работала _языком_.

Слова обжигают, вызывая не фигуральную тошноту. Бетельгейзе обычно не реагирует на словесные оскорбления, но сейчас в носу предательски щиплет от бессильной ярости.

Убежать бы. Спрятаться.

Нужно молчать и держать лицо.

— Пойдем, Эмиль, пока она не облевалась.

Хохоча, студенты отходят, оставляя Бетельгейзе в одиночестве. Она еще не знает, что это только начало.

— Скоро увидимся, Бёрк, — голос удаляющегося Розье звучит сладко-угрожающе.

***

После неприятного разговора с однокурсниками Бетельгейзе на следующий день ждет окончания уроков еще сильнее. Если в начале было страшно из-за перспективы общения с травником, то теперь хочется поскорее сбежать в тихие теплицы, где ее не достанет никто другой.

Ночью она все-таки разузнала причину активности слизеринцев, подслушав разговор соседок в спальне, вполголоса обсуждающих статью о суде. Вот сволочи. Это, черт подери, конфиденциальная информация! Разве можно так наживаться на имени свидетеля? Или, если она находится в Хогвартсе, это чертов гарант безопасности?

Бетельгейзе испытывает раздражение и злость на руководство газеты, но понимает, что написанное пером ничем не вырубишь и из памяти чужой массово не сотрешь. Хватает сумку, как только звенит звонок, распихивает по разным отделам пергаменты с учебниками и стремительно отправляется в место встречи.

Теплицы встречают приятно-умиротворяющей атмосферой.

Аромат недавно опрысканной листвы ласкает рецепторы. Чувствуются запахи мокрой земли, затронутых листьев герани и прелой мяты. Бетельгейзе невольно улыбается, осматриваясь. В целом уроки травологии нравятся ей больше всего, только профессор вызывает легкое смущение. Пока его нет на месте, она решает вдоволь осмотреть оранжерею и растения, находящиеся в многочисленных горшках.

Двери не заперты, поэтому, пытаясь припомнить расположение иллициума, — то есть бадьяна, — Бетельгейзе направляется в теплицу номер три. Здесь находятся как волшебные растения, так и вполне обычные, беспрепятственно растущие в мире маглов. Юные мандрагоры в горшках соседствуют с трепетливыми кустиками. Листочки последних мелодично трепещут, живя своей жизнью. Прямо как у осины на ветру — только в оранжерее нет ни сквозняка, ни случайного ветра.

Бледные худые пальцы нежно касаются зеленых листьев. Здесь много вечнозеленых кустарников и цветов. Вскоре обнаруживаются и ряды с бадьяном, которые предстоит привести в порядок после цветения и поздних плодов. Бадьян — один из важнейших компонентов целебных зелий, поэтому в Хогвартсе его выращивают в избытке, с помощью магии и волшебных удобрений ускоряя циклы роста. Об этом траволог говорил на прошлом уроке.

Бетельгейзе хорошо помнит.

— Мисс Бёрк, это вы? — в другом конце теплицы раздается мягкий голос профессора Форни.

— Да, — она отзывается незамедлительно, поднимая голову от кустарников. Выходит из-за столов с горшками, чтобы оказаться в зоне видимости, и держит руки сцепленными перед собой.

— Отлично. Там где-то рядом лежит фартук, рабочие перчатки и секатор. Я сейчас подойду.

Травник разговаривает как ни в чем не бывало. Ни капли скованности. Наконец представилась возможность лучше рассмотреть его — на прошедших уроках из-за увлеченности рабочим процессом сделать это не удавалось. Бетельгейзе прячется за кустарниками и наблюдает: он надевает фартук поверх твидового костюма — движения флегматичные и в то же время легкие. Снова насвистывает вчерашнюю мелодию и выглядит беззаботным. Сонным.

Поступь и жесты такие плавучие, что создается впечатление, будто все вокруг — сон. Даже когда двигается быстро, это все равно выглядит так, словно он идет под водой.

Какой необычный человек.

— Вы знали о вчерашней статье про суд? — Вопрос вырывается невольно, заставая профессора, подходящего к рядам бадьяна, врасплох. Они смотрят друг на друга сквозь решетку из переплетающихся ветвей, остановившись по разные стороны стола.

Кое-где еще висят коричневые звездочки плодов, полные перезрелых семян. Юэн замечает, что у студентки очень красивые зеленые глаза.

— Да, знал. Именно из-за нее профессор Дамблдор говорил о вас на ужине.

Только сейчас он понял — вчера Бёрк еще не была в курсе, что про нее написали в газете. Нехорошо вышло. Если бы догадался, то обязательно предупредил бы.

Вероятно, кто-то из однокурсников успел выдать порцию издевок: все-таки на ее факультете много тех, чьи родственники до сих пор находятся под подозрением. С другой стороны, Юэн вряд ли может с этим что-то сделать, да и каждый студент должен учиться отвечать за себя сам. 

В Хогвартсе сейчас обстановка вообще обострена до предела. Агрессия между Слизерином и Гриффиндором зашкаливает, повсюду проходят крайне травматичные дуэли и драки — порой нешуточно кажется, что студенты пытаются друг друга отправить к праотцам. И другие факультеты подключаются. Аристократы опасаются отдавать своих детей в школу, предпочитая обучать дома, потому что каждый Малфой, Розье, Гойл или Бёрк рискует остаться без зубов или конечностей.

Студенты либо подвергаются угнетению, либо угнетают сами.

Ни деканы, ни директор не могут справиться с происходящим между враждующими семьями волшебников. Маленькие подростковые войны, копирующие взрослые, ежедневно сотрясают стены замка. С этим остается только мириться, снимать баллы и терпеливо призывать к порядку. Конкуренция, в целом, полезна для развития, но нынешнее соперничество переходит всякие границы.

Бетельгейзе лишь кивает, подавив вздох. Конечно, она ни в чем не винит учителя. Нужно самой постоянно быть начеку, быть бдительной и собранной. А профессор Форни и так пошел навстречу — похоже, он таким образом предоставил своей студентке возможность переждать сложное время в теплицах, куда никто не пойдет с нападками. Довольно любезно с его стороны

— Что ж, начнем.

Травник щелкает садовыми ножницами и дружелюбно улыбается.

Работать с ним оказалось на удивление приятно. Бетельгейзе впервые за последние пару лет чувствует себя так спокойно — забыв про страх и заботы.

Чем-то это времяпрепровождение напоминает ей уроки с братом. Алькор был лучшим учителем, в отличие от тех других, которых отец нанимал по прочим предметам. Он терпеливо повторял то, что девочка не понимала, и постоянно превращал уроки в игру, позволяя сестре проявлять самостоятельность.

Хогвартский траволог так же добр и не заставляет делать все строго по указке. Не донимает разговорами, только подсказывает: какие лучше обрезать веточки и как можно делать это эффективнее, изредка добавляя интересные факты об их общем подопечном.

… Некоторые факты учебы совсем не касаются.

— А еще на семенах бадьяна настаивают пастис. Это такая французская настойка, которую придумали как замену абсенту. Раньше для нее использовали полынь.

Бетельгейзе хороший слушатель. Юэну хочется заставить ее улыбнуться, и это у него получается.

Забавно разговаривать с учителем об алкогольных напитках. Особенно если он выглядит так, словно и сам находится под действием какого-то алкоголя. Может быть, эта плавучесть и флегматичность как раз следствие спиртного? Хотя тогда был бы неприятный запах.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в настойках? — спрашивает робко и смущенно.  
— Я их даже готовлю. Знаете, очень полезный навык, особенно, когда живешь по соседству с профессором Снейпом.

Бетельгейзе невольно представляет строгого зельевара, который вечерком потягивает пастис, приготовленный профессором Форни, и не может не фыркнуть. Интересно, они хорошо общаются? Профессор Снейп не выглядит человеком, у которого могут быть друзья, но они, наверное, учились вместе, да и, со слов травника, живут рядом.

На уроках зельеварения Бетельгейзе чувствовала себя относительно спокойно. Декан не позволял задиристым гриффиндорцам раскрывать рты, но и ее саму пока что игнорировал. Он относился к новенькой вежливо-холодно. Зная жуткий нрав зельевара, это смело можно считать «неплохим отношением».

— Зря смеетесь. Между прочим, под действием спиртного наш зельевар становится совершенно нормальным человеком.

Это веселит еще сильнее, вызывает очередную осторожную улыбку.

— Он начинает петь и рассказывает байки из жизни?  
— Нет, он идет мыться. Иногда, правда, прямо в мантии.

Хорошее воображение позволяет Бетельгейзе сразу представить в красках комичную сцену, в которой хмурый слизеринский декан, славящийся своим не слишком опрятным видом, отправляется в душ, приняв на грудь. Неизвестно, правду ли говорит профессор Форни, или это просто шутка, но она прыскает от смеха, откладывая секатор, чтобы не отрезать ничего лишнего.

Смешок звенит маленьким колокольчиком. Такой несмелый и трепетный. Короткий. Хорошо, что она хотя бы помнит, каково это — смеяться. Значит, все не так уж плохо. Юэн улыбается в ответ: глупые шутки про Снейпа никого не оставляют равнодушным.

— Вас послушать, так можно узнать много нового и невероятного о профессоре Снейпе.  
— Главное — никому не рассказывайте то, что узнали. Все это — страшная тайна.  
— Разве похоже, что мне есть кому рассказывать?

Говорит с иронией, намекая на свою необщительность. Все это вышло само по себе, она сказала, не думая и не подозревая, что травник только этих слов и ждал.

— Это пока. Вы только недавно приехали в Хогвартс и просто не успели… адаптироваться. Уверен, скоро ваш круг общения перестанет ограничиваться совами.

Профессор говорит весело и по-прежнему очень дружелюбно. Даже немного подшучивает, заставляя сконфуженно нахмуриться.

Юэн надеется, что слизеринка продолжит говорить, но не давит, только аккуратно подталкивает. Еще будет достаточно времени обсудить все, когда она привыкнет к нему.

Бетельгейзе решает отмолчаться.

В целом вечер в теплицах проходит очень хорошо, Бетельгейзе чувствует себя буквально влюбленной в это место. Когда в оранжереях нет других студентов, находиться в них сплошное удовольствие. Вместе с профессором Форни они заодно собрали оставшиеся плоды с бадьяна, чтобы подготовить семена к дальнейшей посадке. Темно-коричневые ароматные звездочки бережно складываются в маленький бумажный ящик.

Помимо зелий, бадьян прекрасно применяется и в кулинарии. Бетельгейзе вспоминает горячий глинтвейн, который по вечерам, когда отца не было дома, готовила мама. Она всегда украшала большие стеклянные бокалы с благоухающим напитком палочками корицы, кольцами апельсина и цветами бадьяна. Если Алькор тоже приходил домой, они все вместе сидели в гостиной, беззаботно болтая о каких-нибудь пустяках и избегая любых разговоров о делах Тёмного лорда.

Те вечера были самыми теплыми в ее жизни.

— Могу я прийти и завтра?  
— Конечно. В теплицах всегда достаточно работы, я буду только рад вашей компании. Скоро придется пересадить зубастую герань, а завтра я планировал обработать жгучую антенницу от паразитов.

Профессор совсем не против.

Так Бетельгейзе находит себе новое место, где можно прятаться от других учащихся. Из совятни ее бы рано или поздно выгнали, а рядом с профессором Форни, наконец, удается почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Он иногда шутит, с увлечением рассказывает о тех или иных растениях, вызывает у нее улыбку. Бетельгейзе все еще испытывает стеснение, но профессор не навязчив и не прогоняет, так что, спустя еще три встречи, ей уже намного спокойнее находиться в его обществе.

В любом случае, это лучше, чем оставаться одной. Розье и Кэрроу буквально не давали проходу последние дни, постоянно издеваясь и оскорбляя. В спальне кто-то испортил ее зимнюю мантию и выбросил теплую обувь — Бетельгейзе прекрасно понимала, чьих это рук дело, но не прекратила своих побегов из замка.

Там она поливала растения, готовила компост и выполняла всякие ежедневные мелочи. Потом делала домашнюю работу за одним из свободных столов, где студенты на редких теоретических уроках вели конспекты. Профессор Форни тактично уходил в другую теплицу, чтобы не мешать. Такое поведение и помощь вызывали чувство особой благодарности. Бетельгейзе быстро привязалась к добродушному травнику.

В пятницу она засиделась особенно долго. Уже был отбой, так что попадись кому из преподавателей или старост, потери баллов не избежать.

Но завтра ведь выходной, так что можно будет расслабиться и встать позже, пропустив завтрак, а желания возвращаться в подземелья нет решительно никакого. Там Розье с друзьями постоянно толкают, ставят подножки, кидаются бумажками…

— Может, вас проводить? Если кто-то встретится, я скажу, что вы задержались, помогая мне.  
  
Профессор выглядит еще более сонно, чем обычно. И как-то устало. Наверное, рано ложится спать. Надо запомнить — Бетельгейзе мысленно отмечает это в памяти, чувствуя себя виноватой, будто он из-за нее так задерживается.

— Спасибо, не нужно. Я постараюсь не попасться никому на глаза.

Не хватало еще того, чтобы он пошел ее провожать. Исходя из рассказанного о соседстве с деканом, профессор Форни, наверное, жил где-то на первом этаже. Возможно, возле столовой, как пуффендуйцы, так что им должно быть по пути… И все же нет. Не хочется напрягать его лишний раз.

Попрощавшись, Бетельгейзе выходит на улицу, пока травник остается в оранжерее, заканчивая с последними делами. Холодный, уже практически зимний воздух забивается в легкие, заставляя выпускать белые облачка пара изо рта. Она дышит на ладони, чувствуя, как их сковывает морозом, и поправляет сумку — поясок больно врезается в плечо. Зябко. Пора бы починить свою зимнюю одежду или заказать новую, если с той ничего не удастся сделать. Приходится замотать голову шарфом, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

Бетельгейзе не любит бегать, но сейчас ей приходится перейти на трусцу: чем быстрее окажется в Хогвартсе, тем лучше, да и так теплее. Трава хрустит под ногами — все покрылось инеем. Если бы не дрожь в бедрах от мороза, она бы даже порадовалась: может быть, скоро выпадет снег? Уже почти декабрь.

Бег вкупе с холодным воздухом заставляет начать задыхаться с непривычки, но стены замка приближаются с каждым пружинистым шагом. Мерлин, помоги, пусть Филч ее не заметит!

Прошмыгнуть в школу удается без происшествий, Бетельгейзе спешит в подземелья, пытаясь отдышаться. Дыхание громко-свистящее, периодически срывается на кашель. В коридоре, к счастью, пусто. Миссис Норрис нигде не видно — отличный знак. Осталось не попасться декану, и дело в шляпе.

Бетельгейзе крадется, пытаясь усмирить быстро бьющееся сердце. Голые ноги горят, обожженные морозом. Так и заболеть недолго.

Неожиданно одна из дверей в коридоре приоткрывается и кто-то втягивает ее в грязное помещение, схватив за правое предплечье. Бетельгейзе спотыкается, чуть не падает, но ее достаточно крепко держат, впиваясь грубыми пальцами в светлую кожу запястья.

Опять Розье. Широко ухмыляется. Он в прошлый раз заметил, что жертва держит волшебную палочку в правом кармане, поэтому дотянуться до нее левой рукой сразу не сможет. Не давая опомниться, слизеринец хватает Бетельгейзе и за вторую руку, толкая к шкафу.

— Давно не виделись. Где ты все время теперь прячешься? Я искал тебя в твоей любимой совятне и библиотеке, где же ты была?

Бетельгейзе упрямо молчит, и это выводит его из себя.

— Как насчет того, чтобы спрятаться тут со мной?

Розье прижимается к ней всем телом, вжимая в дверцы шкафа — маленькие металлические ручки больно давят в спину. Как мерзко. Липкий страх проходится по плечам, воскрешая неприятные воспоминания. Розье наклоняется ближе, вынуждая Бетельгейзе отвернуться, насколько позволяет положение. Она замечает, что дверь осталась издевательски приоткрытой. С ней играют, прямо как с мышкой.

— Кричи. Хочу послушать твой голос. Кричи же. Тебя _обязательно услышат_.

В ней слишком много гордости и упертости, чтобы поддаваться на провокацию. Гадкий шепот, звучащий над ухом, вызывает неприятный озноб во всем теле. Дыхание рваное, еще не восстановленное после бега.

— Кричи, — голос требовательный, а колено пролезает между замерзших бедер, но Бетельгейзе остается по-прежнему безмолвной. Она понимает, что тем самым провоцирует этого ублюдка не меньше, чем если бы пошла у него на поводу и закричала.

Мерлин, пусть кто-нибудь появится в коридоре. Снейп уже, вероятно, спит. Может, Филч? Тогда бы она и правда закричала. Лучше потерять кучу баллов, лишь бы только все это кончилось.

Нужно было согласиться на предложение профессора Форни.

Бетельгейзе терпит недвусмысленные прикосновения к своему телу, но не сопротивляется, надеясь, что Розье станет скучно. Ей страшно и хочется плакать, но…

_Сопротивление всегда делало только хуже._

Если получится достать волшебную палочку, тогда можно будет защититься.

— Отпусти, урод, — все-таки тихо шипит, когда прикосновения становятся совершенно невыносимыми.

Левая рука неожиданно освобождается, потому что Розье решает применить силу — наотмашь костяшками пальцев ударяет по губам. Голова по инерции стукается о деревянную дверцу шкафа.

— Как ты смеешь так ко мне обращаться, м-м? Горький опыт твоей матери тебя ничему не научил?

Она честно пыталась вытянуть свое оружие, но от удара обескураженно замерла. Нижняя губа лопнула, став ощутимо горячей и влажной. В голове словно щелкнули переключателем.

— Какого черта ты ко мне цепляешься? Если думаешь, что запугивание поможет твоему деду, ты ошибаешься.  
— Заткнись, сука. Ты не посмеешь!  
— Посмею, — окровавленные губы растягиваются в злую улыбку. Глаза кажутся почти черными, смотрят исподлобья, сверкая.

Роль мышки ей совершенно не подходит.

Вместо слабой забитой девочки перед Эмилем неожиданно оказывается сломанная, но не сломленная до конца молодая женщина.

Шаги, раздающиеся по коридору, звучат знакомо. Сердце замирает, пока Бетельгейзе лихорадочно соображает, как дать знать о себе.

— Еще как посмею, а теперь отпусти меня! — говорит достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанной.

Розье тоже слышит, что кто-то идет по коридору, и выпускает добычу из рук. Бетельгейзе вылетает из заброшенного кабинета, чуть ли не вписавшись в остановившегося рядом травника. Поспешно прячет разбитую губу шарфом. Профессорское лицо не выражает никаких особых эмоций — только спокойствие и что-то стальное в серых глазах. Профессор Форни вздыхает, толкая дверь, за которой все еще стоит Розье.

— Уже был отбой, — простым и легким жестом, Юэн сдергивает шарф с покрасневшего девичьего лица, смотря на окровавленную губу, которую слизеринка безуспешно пытается зализать. Кровь успела размазаться по подбородку, так что скрывать бесполезно. — Минус двадцать баллов Слизерину. Живо в спальню.

Лицо Розье перекашивает злобой. Видно, что он хочет сказать что-то напоследок, но из-за присутствия преподавателя не может. Слизеринец нахмуренно уходит, убрав руки в карманы и оставив Бетельгейзе наедине с профессором Форни.

— Идемте, — дождавшись, пока Розье скроется за проходом в общую гостиную Слизерина, профессор кивает головой в сторону и идет назад. Бетельгейзе послушно следует за ним и слишком поздно понимает, что они подходят к кабинету декана. Невозмутимо открыв дверь, профессор Форни проходит внутрь.

— Так, где же наш жадный зельевар прячет настойку бадьяна?

Снейпа в кабинете нет. Видимо, Розье знал об этом, почему и предлагал кричать — все равно бы никто не услышал. Профессор Форни совершенно по-хозяйски осматривает шкафчик со склянками зелий, пока не находит нужное.

Бетельгейзе, мысленно приготовившаяся к разносу от декана, испуганно озирается. Когда травник подходит к ней с бадьяном, она отшатывается.

Он что, собирается лечить ее зельем? Зачем?!

— Профессор… это мелочь, — робко протестует, уворачиваясь от ватного тампона, смоченного настойкой. — Само пройдет. Профессор?

Профессор неумолим и смотрит строгим взглядом, заставляя остановиться. Она как перепуганная кошка, которая не дает себя погладить, втягивая голову с ушами в плечи — лишь бы человеческая рука не тронула лоснящийся черный мех.

— Можно не надо? — последний писк прерывается шлепнувшейся на губы ваткой с зельем, вызывающим сильное жжение. Рану щиплет.

— Губы быстро заживают, но сильно болят. К тому же, теперь никто не увидит, что сделал мистер Розье. Вы же не хотите дать однокурсникам повод для злорадства?

У профессора Форни узловатые пальцы с квадратными ногтями. Скосив глаза к носу, Бетельгейзе наблюдает за аккуратными прикосновениями. Он осторожен, даже… нежен. Сочувственно улыбается, забирая ее боль и не оставляя от раны ни следа. Затем пальцы мягко стирают с подбородка оставшуюся кровь.

Он все знает и понимает.

Сердце бьется быстро, но совсем не так, как когда Розье зажимал у шкафа. От профессора не исходит никакой угрозы, он просто хочет помочь, проникшись проблемами своей ученицы.

Бетельгейзе вспоминает, как Алькор ухаживал за ее синяками, порезами и ссадинами. Иногда девочка даже специально калечилась, чтобы привлечь внимание постоянно занятого брата. Несильно, конечно — просто резала пальцы или падала, чтобы разбить коленки. Всякий раз брат заставлял ее почувствовать себя маленькой принцессой.

Прикосновение пальцев становится приятным. Губы красные от удара и настойки и до сих пор кажутся горячими. Это, наверное, странно — ощущать что-то такое. Произошедшее в заброшенном кабинете скукоживается в памяти, словно против него тоже использовали заживляющее зелье.

Бетельгейзе смотрит профессору в глаза и облизывает губы, словно проверяет на наличие раны. Юэн старается просто  
 _не думать_.


	3. Герань

На губах все еще держится фантомное ощущение прикосновений. Зубами Бетельгейзе снимает прилипшую к коже ниточку ваты, скатывая во рту. Подцепляет пальцем с кончика языка, чтобы убрать. Она не думает о том, как это смотрится со стороны, делает машинально.

Цепкий взгляд профессора ловит каждое движение.

В кабинет тихим шелестящим шагом входит его хозяин, недоуменно взирая на стоящих у шкафа с зельями. Зельевар недовольно кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание. Бетельгейзе вздрагивает, округляя глаза, и хочет слиться с окружающей обстановкой, как хамелеон. Профессор Форни, наконец, отводит от нее взгляд, обращаясь к Снейпу.

— Северус. Собираешься спать? Мы уже уходим. Я позаимствую, ладно?

Зельевар вопросительно поднимает бровь, а его рот превращается в тонкую узкую полоску. Профессор держит руки за спиной, сцепленные замком, и ждет объяснений. Травник болтает перед крючковатым носом флаконом с бадьяном и пожимает плечами.

— Твои студенты совсем от рук отбились.  
— Что на этот раз? — Снейп все-таки подает голос. Даже его уже успела вымотать ситуация с враждой между факультетами и внутри них. — Я видел, как кто-то снял баллы, но не думал, что это будешь _ты_.  
— Я тоже учитель, в конце концов. И не могу оставаться в стороне.

Декан беззвучно вздыхает, хмурясь. При всей лояльности к родному Слизерину… Происходящее за последние месяцы достало всех. Теперь еще эта новенькая, как бельмо на глазу. Пушечное мясо, на которое с охотой набрасываются как чужие, так и свои. Преподаватели неоднократно обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, но что тут сделаешь? Остается только ждать, пока шумиха уляжется. Лишь бы ученики глупостей не натворили.

— Кто? — мрачно и требовательно. Он же имеет право знать зачинщика новых беспорядков? С наибольшей вероятностью опять Розье или Кэрроу — эта парочка оказывалась вовлеченной в большинство конфликтов и стычек. Снейп уважает Эмиля за силу и способность держать врагов в страхе, по возможности прикрывает его, помогая избежать наказаний, но у всего есть своя граница, которую нельзя пересекать.

— Уже неважно. Вопрос улажен. Спокойной ночи, Северус.

Юэн решает сбежать и уводит ученицу за собой. Не хватало еще, чтобы слизеринский декан добавил ей какое-нибудь наказание. Он неплохо знает Снейпа с его предвзятым отношением, и не удивился бы, обвини тот Бёрк вместо Розье.

— Спасибо.  
— М-м?  
— За то, что не рассказали ничего профессору Снейпу. И за… помощь.

Бетельгейзе упирает взгляд в пол, снова кутаясь в шарф. Нужно потом не забыть почистить его от крови.

— Я не знаю, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы ваш декан знал хотя бы про Розье?  
— Нет-нет, думаю, Розье достаточно того, что об этом знаете вы.

Это спорная ситуация. Со стороны учителя Юэн обязан доложить обо всем руководству. Но со стороны простого человека он все еще прекрасно помнит, каково это — быть студентом. И какие проблемы могут быть, если слишком часто жаловаться преподавателям на однокурсников.

— Почему вы пошли за мной?  
— А, точно. Вы забыли это, — профессор вытаскивает из кармана закупоренную чернильницу, протягивая владелице на раскрытой ладони. 

Бетельгейзе с удивлением принимает забытую вещь, недоумевая, когда могла повторно вытащить ее из сумки. Прекрасно помнит ведь, как сложила все писчие принадлежности и проверила рабочее место.

— …Спасибо.

Юэн просто выманил склянку с помощью «Акцио», чтобы найти предлог пойти за ней.

Перед тем как разойтись спать, они договорились, что завтра Бетельгейзе поможет пересадить зубастую герань — эта работа была слишком травматичной, чтобы оставлять ее для общих уроков. Главным образом для самих цветов, ведь многие невнимательные студенты, получив парочку укусов, мстительно ломали тонкие стебли, отрывали разноцветные головки и выдирали маленькие клыкастые пасти.

Бетельгейзе нравились цветы. Особенно способные причинять боль.

Горшков очень много, так что разобраться с ними предстояло в течение недели. Сложность состояла еще в том, что зубастая герань росла вместе с обычной пеларгонией, под которую хищные цветки успешно мимикрировали, поэтому профессор Форни принял решение, что их пора рассадить.

Оставшись наедине с другими слизеринцами, Бетельгейзе снова почувствовала накатывающее волнение. Забавно, как же легко ей удавалось отвлечься рядом с травником. Он обладал удивительной способностью создавать ауру умиротворения вокруг себя. 

В гостиной, к счастью, уже никого не было, поэтому Бетельгейзе быстренько прошмыгнула в женскую спальню. Многие девушки еще не спали, но предпочли проигнорировать ее появление.

Эх, как было бы здорово учиться в Когтевране. Там спальни располагаются в маленьких многоэтажных башенках. Когтевран ценит личное пространство своих подопечных, поэтому уединиться гораздо легче. А Слизерин… Ну, спасибо за плотный полог для каждой кровати. Можно хотя бы спрятаться за шторой, а если уметь колдовать выше среднего, то и шум лишний получится убрать.

Принять бы душ, но уже слишком поздно, чтобы свободно ходить по школе, поэтому приходится использовать кое-какие очищающие заклинания, прежде чем переодеться в спальную сорочку. Если бы была возможность, Бетельгейзе встала бы под кипяток — такое сильное желание стереть с тела ощущение мерзких прикосновений Розье.

И не только Розье.

Пытается _не_вспоминать_ , но навязчивые мысли то и дело преследуют. Ворочается в постели, крутится с бока на бок, кутается в одеяло. И находит спасение в мыслях о преподавателе травологии, сосредотачиваясь на странных, но все-таки приятных воспоминаниях тепла и заботы в кабинете декана.

Это, наверное, неправильно. Разве имеет она право представить… продолжение? Конечно, нет. И все же Бетельгейзе представляет. Ничего такого — просто раз за разом воскрешает в уме сцену, как профессор ухаживает за ее окровавленными губами. Размазывает кровь в безуспешных попытках стереть. Гладит по подбородку, наблюдая, как язык облизывает рану. Она никогда ни с кем не целовалась, если не считать легких детских поцелуев в щеку. Каково это было бы?

Вряд ли профессор Форни думал о чем-то похожем.

Бетельгейзе удобнее устраивается на подушке, задумчиво трогая нижнюю губу подушечкой указательного пальца, чтобы вернуть выветривающееся из памяти ощущение.

К сожалению, сон, который снится после этого, совсем не такой приятный, как мысли перед ним. Ночью она просыпается с колотящимся во рту сердцем и мокрыми от слез глазами.

Нет-нет-нет. Нельзя…

Не думай об этом.

Не вспоминай.

Не надо…

_«Острые когти оставляют на бледных запястьях следы, которые никогда не заживут. Девочка вскрикивает, пытаясь вырваться, цепляется за диван и слышит смех за спиной. Твой дом — твоя крепость? Как бы не так._

_Лапы лезут под подол платья, задирая его, чтобы обнажить голые ляжки. Горячая и влажная от пота грудь прижимается к лопаткам. Смрадное дыхание заставляет задохнуться. Из пасти несет хуже, чем у дворовых собак._

_— Круцио._

_Этот прекрасный бархатный голос умел произносить самые страшные и запретные слова. Бетельгейзе хватается за спинку дивана, чтобы сохранить равновесие, оказавшись на свободе. Существо за ее спиной падает на пол, извиваясь в агонии. Звенит бьющийся фарфор — чашечки летят с журнального столика, задетые тяжеленной тушей. Оно хрипит, пытается разодрать когтями собственное горло и жутко смеется, издавая булькающие звуки._

_— Круцио! — Алькор выкручивает волшебную палочку, держа свободную ладонь на сгибе локтя направляющей оружие руки. Лицо брата искажается гневом и садистским удовольствием. Он двигается изящно и красиво, подходя к твари, которая корчится от боли. Тварь выгибается в позвоночнике до щелчка и хруста. Раздается вой — нечеловеческий, пронизывающий до самых костей. Звериный._

_Фенрир Сивый был хорошим «приятелем» Бёрка-старшего, поэтому часто приходил к ним в гости. Отец считал очень действенными пытки, в которых участвовал оборотень, так что они нередко работали в паре. Сегодня гость, выйдя из пыточной, потребовал чай, который даже не собирался пить. Просто решил поиграть. Ему нравилось унижать и заставлять жертву испытывать страх._

_Когда монстр теряет сознание, Алькор бросается к стоящей возле дивана сестре, осматривая. Ее бьет мелкой дрожью. Чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение, девочка все еще держится за бархатную обивку. Пальцы неестественно белые, а по запястьям из отметин-полулун ползут кровавые дорожки._

_— Все будет хорошо, Бетти, скоро все кончится. Обещаю. — Брат опускается перед ней на колени, смотря снизу вверх. Ноги трясутся, что не может от него укрыться. — Ох, Бетти._

_Сколько сожалений и чувства вины. Юноша утыкается лбом в ее колени. Он выглядит потерянным и опустошенным. Раскаивающимся. Его маленькая дева Мария стоит рядом, готовая отпустить любые грехи._

_— Потерпи еще немного. Скоро я заберу вас с мамой, и мы уедем из этой чертовой страны. Только потерпи…»_

Бетельгейзе содрогается от слез, затыкая рот подушкой. Зубы сжимаются на ткани, набитой перьями, чтобы заглушить накатывающие рыдания. Ее милый хороший брат. Такой добрый, такой ласковый…

С ней.

Алькор был способен на ужасные вещи. Она нередко видела, как он выходил из пыточной по локоть в крови или в испачканном кровавой рвотой фартуке. Круциатус одно из самых эффективных и чистых проклятий для пыток, но у брата на самом деле редко хватало нужных эмоций для его использования, поэтому все чаще Алькор работал руками или тяжелыми ядами.

_«— А ты, я вижу, преуспел. Но Фенрир не потерпит подобного отношения._

_Позднее отец сидит на том самом диване, закинув ногу на ногу. Его манера речи всегда надменно-издевательская. Дочь прячется за дверью, наблюдая в щель за разговором._

_— Если эта мразь снова подойдет к Бетельгейзе, я использую что-то намного худшее. Я долго терпел, отец, но не надо вмешивать ее во всю эту грязь. Ей всего четырнадцать!  
— Это не твое дело. Выполняй приказы, — отец небрежно машет рукой, как бы говоря, что вопрос исчерпан._

_Бетельгейзе не видит лица брата, но знает наверняка, что тот взбешен, хоть и вынужден промолчать. Ей достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы представить, как Алькор кривит губы от злости, как ходят его желваки и стискиваются челюсти. Даже в гневе он остается самым красивым мужчиной для младшей Бёрк»._

Нужно взять себя в руки, усмирить непрошеные слезы. Нельзя плакать. Она обещала быть сильной.

_У тебя ничего не вышло, брат._

Единственное, что смог сделать Алькор, так это избавить родных от тирании отца. Но какой в этом всем смысл, если мать стала калекой, и обе по-прежнему живут в страхе друг за друга? А сам брат…

Что сделано, то сделано. Бетельгейзе судорожно вздыхает, садясь в кровати. Закрывает глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться, восстанавливает дыхание. Тихо шепчет «агуаменти», набирая воды в наспех наколдованный стакан, чтобы промочить горло. Поднимает голову, смотря на темно-зеленую ткань полога, прячущую ее от соседок. Мать часто растворяла в воде сахар и поила плачущую дочь, когда та не могла успокоиться. 

Теперь Бетельгейзе успокаивает себя сама.

В субботу она, осмелев, пришла в теплицы с самого утра, едва успев позавтракать. Юэн удачно изобразил удивление, хотя сам поспешил в оранжерею почти сразу после пробуждения. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы сейчас спать, закутавшись в одеяло, но нельзя же оставить бедную девушку без приюта. Особенно после вчерашнего. Хочешь не хочешь, а совесть так поступить не позволяла.

Бетельгейзе сразу замечает, что что-то не так. Профессор Форни выглядит совершенно не выспавшимся и каким-то болезным. Он кутается в шерстяную мантию и иногда кашляет в кулак, сидя на лавке возле стеклянной стены.

— Профессор? Вы заболели? — после пробежки по морозу у нее и самой с утра начался насморк. Бетельгейзе периодически шмыгала носом, но в остальном чувствовала себя относительно сносно.  
— Вероятно. Вчера вечером резко похолодало, а в моей комнате с отоплением дела обстоят скверно, — профессор отвечает сварливо и с усмешкой.  
— Понимаю. Я и сама боюсь заболеть. А где находится ваша комната?  
— Я живу практически в подземельях, недалеко от кабинета профессора Снейпа.

Да, в подземельях всегда холодно. Студенческие общежития отапливаются еще более или менее нормально, но если вспомнить кабинет декана, то там действительно стоит тот еще дубак. Бетельгейзе пытается припомнить, где могли быть комнаты недалеко от подземелий, и вспоминает одну дверь — прямо на лестничном пролете. Выходит, профессор Форни живет практически… на лестнице?

— Кабинет профессора травологии по-прежнему принадлежит профессору Стебль. Поэтому я поселился как можно ближе к первому этажу.  
— А почему она перестала преподавать?

Бетельгейзе давно интересовал этот вопрос. От матери она слышала, что травологию всегда вела Помона Стебль, поэтому, приехав в Хогвартс, была немало удивлена, увидев вместо мягкой добродушной тетеньки молодого мужчину.

— Во время войны мадам Стебль тяжело… пострадала. Придется восстанавливаться еще не один год, поэтому она пока выполняет только обязанности декана.  
— Странно, она выглядит относительно здоровой.  
— Не все шрамы видны невооруженным глазом.

Он меланхолично улыбается, вздыхая. Бетельгейзе подавленно замолкает, отводя взгляд — понимает, что сморозила нечто очень глупое. Вот уж действительно. Было довольно странно с ее стороны не понять все сразу самой.

Тем временем, Юэн думает о видимом прогрессе — Бёрк стала все чаще говорить с ним: задает какие-то вопросы, не стесняясь, легко отвечает. Она все еще предпочитает слушать, но уже гораздо свободнее поддерживает разговор или заводит его самостоятельно. Хороший результат.

— Подождите, получается, профессор Стебль сейчас… здесь?  
— Не переживайте, она нас не слышит. Ее кабинет в противоположном конце теплиц.

Успокоившись, Бетельгейзе приступает к работе. Собирает волосы в пучок, перетягивая бархатной лентой, закатывает повыше рукава и надевает фартук. Профессор Форни что-то пишет, все еще сидя на своем месте и изредка наблюдая. 

Он отмечает про себя, что Бёрк не стала надевать защитные перчатки, но ничего не говорит об этом. 

Светлые руки свободны от лишней ткани, Бетельгейзе мельком смотрит на шрамы-полумесяцы, но откидывает от себя неприятные мысли. Будто бы даже задерживает дыхание, начиная с первого горшка. Она точно определяет, где зубастая герань, а где обычная, ловко держа вредные цветы за алые головки.

Юэн некоторое время напряженно наблюдает, но слизеринка не оставляет цветам ни шанса укусить себя. Расслабившись и вооружившись карандашом, он снова начинает что-то делать в своем блокноте. Когда Бетельгейзе, прерываясь для передышки, замечает это, ей кажется, что травник… рисует. Любопытно. Однако чего-то удивительного в этом нет: травники часто зарисовывают различные растения, чтобы отметить какие-то отличительные особенности, форму, да и просто вид.

— Эти цветы так спокойны в ваших руках. Как вы это делаете?

Юэн все-таки не выдерживает. Он и правда приятно удивлен — обычно приходилось заматываться в слои ткани и синтепона, чтобы хоть как-то совладать с геранью, потому что плотоядные засранцы нещадно кусались и жалили, словно желали отведать человечины.

— Просто… приходится по-особенному держать их. Этот вид ведь очень чувствителен к прикосновениям. Они как змеи — кусаются, чувствуя опасность. Поэтому держать их тоже нужно как змей. — От похвалы Бетельгейзе смущается, поэтому поспешно добавляет: — Меня брат научил.  
— Ваш брат, видимо, прекрасно разбирается в травологии.  
— Разбирался.

Она закусывает губу. Почему-то хочется хотя бы немного поговорить об Алькоре. Сегодняшняя ночь никак не выходит из головы, будто Бетельгейзе так полностью и не проснулась, продолжая вариться в мыслях и воспоминаниях. Несколько лет она носила в себе крест этих воспоминаний и сожалений. Брат не заслужил такого конца. Никто не заслужил.

— Что с ним произошло?

Интуитивно чувствуя, что собеседница нуждается в продолжении, Юэн спрашивает. В общем-то, пусть про брата Бёрк в газетах ничего не писали (или он просто не помнил), очевидно, тот погиб на войне, как и многие.

— Его убили. Брат подставил нашего отца, чтобы того поймали мракоборцы. Отец погиб во время сражения, а брату за предательство отомстили позже.

Бетельгейзе не вдается в подробности, считая их неуместными, но уже от такой малости чувствует себя легче. Мерлин, она еще ни с кем никогда не говорила об этом, даже с матерью. Смотрит в сводчатый стеклянный потолок, замечая белые хлопья, падающие с неба.

— После этого мама решила выдать как можно больше Пожирателей смерти, которых знала.  
— Я сожалею.  
— Это война. Все мы кого-то потеряли. Мама хотя бы осталась жива.

Хотя вряд ли такую «жизнь» можно считать жизнью в полной мере.

— А кого потеряли вы? — она спрашивает, беря себя в руки.

Может быть, ему тоже станет легче, если выскажется? Профессор Форни не из тех, кто делится переживаниями. И тут Бетельгейзе что-то замечает в его лице: маска дает трещину. Выражение будто и не изменилось, но взгляд серых глаз такой пустой и потерянный, что приходится пожалеть о своем вопросе.

—… Себя.

Бетельгейзе не решается спросить, что это значит.

— Смотрите, снег пошел, — профессор мгновенно возвращает самообладание, с интересом и оживленностью смотря за стекло оранжереи. Бетельгейзе замирает с горшком в руках, наблюдая за падающим снегом. Она понимает, что лучше перевести тему, и несколько минут назад сама была радостно взволнована назревающим снегопадом.

Но сейчас ей совсем не радостно.

Все-таки меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Потом она еще долго будет ломать голову над его странным ответом. Что с ним произошло, чтобы так говорить? Может, профессор Форни сделал что-то, о чем жалеет и в чем себя винит? Не смог кого-то спасти или защитить? Алькор тоже неоднократно говорил, что «теряет себя». 

Сама того не замечая, Бетельгейзе проводит все больше и больше параллелей между травником и братом.

Разноцветная герань успешно сортируется. Придерживаясь собственной прихоти, Бетельгейзе рассаживает цветы не только по видам, но и по оттенкам. Море красных пеларгоний плавно перетекает в пурпурную волну, доходя до самых насыщенных и темных тонов. Один сорт кажется почти черным — как засохшая старая кровь. Клыкастые головки остаются без желанного лакомства, а на тонких руках не появляется ни одной царапины.

Вечером, когда с половиной горшков покончено, Бетельгейзе сидит на лавке, с удовлетворением смотря на цветы. Она очень старалась, выкладывалась на все сто, желая показать травнику свои умения. 

Юэн сидит рядом, складывая немногочисленные вещи в кожаное портмоне. И да, он действительно впечатлен.

— Вы прекрасно поработали сегодня, спасибо за помощь. Я думал, это займет намного больше времени.  
— Ну, сегодня ведь выходной, — Бетельгейзе застенчиво улыбается. Было очень приятно всякий раз, когда профессор хвалил ее.  
— Держите, — он протягивает ключи, продолжая, — завтра я не смогу прийти. Чувствую, что все-таки заболеваю. Но вы можете находиться тут сколько угодно, займитесь домашней работой или почитайте. Считайте это наградой за проделанную работу.  
— О, спасибо… А если профессор Стебль меня увидит?  
— Не увидит, она завтра весь день проведет в Хогсмиде. К тому же, я уже предупредил ее относительно вас.

Бетельгейзе чувствует, как ее переполняет признательность к профессору. Они начинают собираться, чтобы покинуть теплицы и отправиться в замок.

— Вы что, по-прежнему ходите в летней мантии?

Юэн обращает внимание, что слизеринка снова надевает тонкую мантию вместо зимней. Вчера он ничего не сказал, все-таки мороз застал врасплох их обоих, но погода не улучшилась, поэтому было странно, что Бёрк снова так легко одета. 

Бетельгейзе смущенно отводит взгляд, пытаясь застегнуться, но от стыда пальцы не слушаются.

— Если вы сейчас пойдете в школу так, то точно заболеете. Возьмите.

Перед ее лицом оказывается теплая профессорская мантия.

— Да тут пробежаться немного… К тому же, вы сами болеете!  
— Я не позволю вам идти так. А у меня здесь есть запасная рабочая.  
— Так давайте лучше я ее надену…  
— Она грязная и пахнет драконьим навозом.  
— … Спасибо за мантию.

Юэн беззаботно смеется над реакцией Бёрк, пока та, дуя щеки, надевает его мантию поверх своей. 

Бетельгейзе не знает, нормально это или нет, но ей определенно _нравится_.

Это так здорово — кутаться в его одежду. Даже как-то интимно, что ли. А завтра она сможет практически весь день провести в тишине и покое, так еще и в таком замечательном месте. Лучше не придумаешь. Весь вечер перед сном Бетельгейзе предвкушает предстоящий отдых, занимаясь починкой своей зимней одежды. Мантия травника лежит сложенная на чемодане возле кровати.

Однако, к своему удивлению, в воскресенье Бетельгейзе понимает, что без профессора Форни ей… скучно.

Она обычно старалась делать домашнее задание сразу, поэтому на выходные вышло не так много работы — к середине дня уже свобода. Трогать растения без разрешения не стоит, все-таки профессор ясно дал понять, чтобы Бетельгейзе занималась своими делами, а не цветами. На ужине в голову приходит совершенно дерзкая идея. Он ведь там болеет… А она теперь знает, где он живет.

Можно приготовить глинтвейн — основные необходимые приправы есть, а недостающие компоненты — вроде свежего лимона и апельсина — легко добыть на кухне. Заодно занесет мантию. Смотрит на салат, взволнованно ковыряясь вилкой в мясе и чечевице. В Большом зале шумно, все вокруг что-то обсуждают, смеются и делятся впечатлениями о подходящих к концу выходных, пока Бетельгейзе поглощена собственными думами. Плохая идея. Все же она еще недостаточно обнаглела, чтобы делать что-то такое. Да и это в любом случае просто странно!

Хмуро запихивая в рот салат, Бетельгейзе решает взять красное яблоко из вазы. Конечно, она берет его _себе_. Разумеется, съест _сама_. Просто… потом.

Но решая вернуться в теплицы, все равно машинально поворачивает к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья, и останавливается только на лестничном пролете.

— Мерлин, что я здесь делаю? — стоит в нерешительности напротив двери, сглотнув нервный ком. Постучаться или нет? Раз все равно пришла, можно и навестить… Костяшки пальцев в последний момент замирают над деревянной поверхностью, и лишь едва касаются ее, проводя по полотну вниз.

Бетельгейзе уходит обратно в оранжерею, на ходу кусая красное яблоко.

На следующий день происходит то, чего никак нельзя было ожидать. Общежитие гудит с раннего утра, девушки своим гомоном будят ее на час раньше обычного. На улице еще совсем темно, Бетельгейзе высовывается из-под полога, сонно прислушиваясь к оживленному разговору.

— Говорят, он проведет в лазарете не меньше месяца.  
— Боже, это все просто ужасно.  
— Я слышала, на него опять напала эта дура-Лесли.  
— Ничего себе напала! Его колдомедики по косточкам всю ночь собирали. Мадам Помфри пришлось вызвать целителей из больницы святого Мунго.

Ничего непонятно, но звучит тревожно.

— Что произошло?

Бетельгейзе, наверное, едва ли не впервые подает голос среди однокурсниц. Несколько девушек удивленно оборачиваются, кто-то даже выдает: «так ты, оказывается, не немая?».

— А мы думали, тебе тоже язык вырезали, — фыркая, добавляет Кэрроу.

Бетельгейзе смотрит на Доротею исподлобья, но не отвечает на колкость.

— На Эмиля ночью напали. Он упал с лестницы и разбился. Чудо, что остался жив.

Одна из слизеринок (кажется, Аманда Булстроуд), покровительственно решает посвятить новенькую в подробности случившегося. Бетельгейзе мельком смотрит на Кэрроу и всем своим видом как бы говорит: «надеюсь, ты тоже скоро упадешь с лестницы». К обсуждению сразу подключаются и другие студентки.

— Да, говорят, его позвоночник сломан в шести местах. Плюс несколько открытых переломов… Вся лестница была в крови.  
— Даже магия не может быстро справиться с такими повреждениями.

Ого, какой прекрасный поворот. Бетельгейзе не испытывает ни грамма сочувствия к слизеринцу, скорее наоборот — в груди рождается мрачное удовлетворение. Совпало действительно удачно, ведь теперь этот подонок не сможет третировать ее весь месяц до суда. Так ему и надо.

Конечно, она не показывает виду, что довольна случившимся. По-прежнему спокойно слушает, изредка изображает удивление. Все складывается очень хорошо. Розье вне игры, удалось немного пообщаться с другими сокурсницами, а вечером снова работа с профессором Форни. В приподнятом расположении духа Бетельгейзе отправляется на уроки, предвкушая вечерний уход за цветами в теплице.

Тем не менее, вечер преподносит куда менее приятный сюрприз. Бетельгейзе проходит в оранжерею сразу после уроков, наличие ключа позволяет не выжидать лишнее время. Садится первым делом за домашнюю работу, пока профессор Форни еще не пришел. Судя по положению вещей в третьей теплице, уроков здесь сегодня не было. Мантия висит на стуле, так и не взятая хозяином. Наверное, стоило набраться духу и отнести ее вчера, когда порывалась. Вдруг у него нет другой, кроме рабочей?

Мучаясь угрызениями совести, подходит к горшкам с уже рассаженной зубастой геранью. Но что толку корить себя теперь? Ласково дотрагивается до лепестков, потревоженные головки приходят в движение. Боль пронзает резко, заставляя вздрогнуть. Маленькая клыкастая пасть впивается в указательный палец сбоку.

Вот черт.

Осторожно нажимает пальцами свободной руки на крохотные челюсти, заставляя их разжаться. Брат часто показывал, как сцеживать яд у гадюк и кобр, захват в данном случае мало чем отличается. Отодрав от себя чужие зубы, Бетельгейзе отходит, зажимая рану ладонью.

Как назло прямо в этот момент приходит профессор Форни. Бетельгейзе прячет руку за спину, лихорадочно соображая, чем остановить кровь так, чтобы он ничего не заметил. И в то же время подсознательно **хочет, чтобы заметил**.

— Профессор Форни, здравствуйте, — натянуто улыбается, чувствуя, как щиплет от боли в носу.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Бёрк, — сегодня он выглядит не намного лучше, чем в субботу, но хотя бы не хуже. Повесив пальто в шкафчик, профессор добродушно улыбается в ответ, но сразу замечает, что что-то не так. — Все в порядке? Как вы тут без меня?  
— Все хорошо, а вы как себя чувствуете?

Радует, что у него все-таки есть другая теплая верхняя одежда. Бетельгейзе старается незаметно перемещаться правее — в сторону выхода из теплицы, где стоит коробка с ветошью и прочий инвентарь, не поворачиваясь к профессору спиной. Выглядит это забавно, но вызывает еще больше вопросов.

— Уже лучше. Так, показывайте руки.  
— У меня за спиной зеркало, что ли? — парирует хмуро и медлит.  
— Нет, у вас в глазах — слезы.

Сдавшись, Бетельгейзе показывает укус — кровь идет обильно, клыки попали в какой-то крупный сосуд, поэтому вся ладонь покрыта красным.

— Чертовы кровопийцы. Похоже, не зря я взял у профессора Снейпа настойку бадьяна. Идите сюда.  
— Да ладно, это мелочь. Чего не сказать о Розье, — невольно она решает поговорить о случившемся. Получается воодушевленно. С ним можно показать хотя бы часть искренних чувств относительно переломов Эмиля, не боясь осуждения.  
— Слышал, он сильно пострадал.  
— Да, множественные переломы…

Приближаясь с каждым шагом, Бетельгейзе забывает, что хотела сказать.

— … открытые раны…

Профессор опирается о стол и вооружается вытащенным из портфеля флаконом с бадьяном. Бетельгейзе могла бы сказать «я могу сама», но… Она с предвкушением протягивает мужчине укушенную руку. 

Он задумчиво смотрит на ее пальцы и проходится взглядом по ране. Медленно. Холодная ладонь соприкасается с теплой. У Бёрк аккуратные маленькие кисти на фоне его собственных. Настойка тонкой струйкой льется прямо в место укуса, смывая собой и кровь, и будто бы саму рану. Ткани заживают быстро, но процесс всегда сопровождает жгучая боль.

На миг создается впечатление, что он сейчас поцелует тыльную сторону ее кисти.

Бетельгейзе сглатывает, стараясь прислушаться к чужому дыханию, и ничего не слышит. А сама, как ей кажется, дышит слишком громко.

— Спасибо, — она не хочет убирать ладонь, чужая кожа приятно холодит, но пауза затягивается. Ждать дальше нечего.

— Не за что. Кстати, о Розье. К нам сейчас придет новый член кружка «безвозмездных помощников траволога».  
— Что?  
— Девушку, которая на него напала, наказали. По решению профессора Макгонагалл, она будет отрабатывать наказание в теплицах.  
— Вот как… — Бетельгейзе чувствует себя разочарованной. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы кто-то вклинивался в эти спокойные вечера. К тому же, вероятно, нарушительница — гриффиндорка, раз наказание назначала профессор Макгонагалл. А гриффиндорцы не любят Бетельгейзе еще больше, чем «родной Слизерин».

Юэн старается делать вид, что все нормально. На самом деле, это было его предложение — отправить мисс Лесли помогать в оранжереях. Во-первых, гриффиндорка любит травологию, а во-вторых, она — главная противница Розье в школе. Их вражда длится чуть ли не с первого курса и набирает все новые и новые обороты. Юэну кажется, что девушки могут поладить, благодаря «общим интересам». Впрочем, пока что оставлять их наедине он не собирается.

Профессор ободряюще улыбается взволнованной студентке. И все еще чувствует тепло чужой ладони в своей руке.


	4. Жгучая антенница

Как и сказал Юэн, вскоре раздается стук в дверь и через пару мгновений в проеме показывается светло-рыжая голова гриффиндорской хулиганки. Девушка заглядывает в теплицу, проверяя, на месте ли учитель.

— Мисс Лесли, проходите. Берите фартук, перчатки и присоединяйтесь к нам, — профессор Форни как обычно со всеми приветлив и дружелюбен. Наказанной студентке стоит радоваться, что она будет отрабатывать наказание именно у него.

Бетельгейзе присматривается к Лесли, пока та с обиженно-хмурым видом заходит и плетется к столу, где ее ждет драконий навоз. Кудрявые волосы ловят лучи садящегося солнца и отражают свет яркими бликами. Лесли утирает нос рукой, смотря на слизеринку почти свирепо. Почему-то этот картинный жест кажется Бетельгейзе прекрасным.

Она неряшлива и неопрятна — мантия мятая, ботинки в земле, на щеке грязный след, а в пышных волосах ветки и даже паутина. Тем не менее, в гриффиндорке есть что-то привлекательное и милое — еще совсем детская непосредственность в ярко-голубых глазах и нежные черты.

— Ну и что я буду делать сегодня? — досадливо вздохнув, девушка с кислой миной смотрит на мешки удобрения.  
— Для начала, я бы посоветовал вам собрать волосы.  
— Вы такой бестактный, профессор.

Бетельгейзе наблюдает за непринужденным разговором этих двоих, подняв одну бровь. Лесли тем временем послушно собирает волосы в хвост, крепко-накрепко завязывая резинкой.

— Ладненько, значит, сегодня в меню у нас дерьмо?  
— Верно подмечено.

С приходом Лесли Юэн выглядит повеселевшим. Любой другой преподаватель за такие слова мог снять баллы, но травник лишь смеется и поддерживает. Мало того, что Бетельгейзе испытывает сильное напряжение из-за соседства с гриффиндоркой, так в груди поселяется еще какое-то неприятное чувство.

— Ах да, чуть не забыл. Мисс Бёрк, это Гвинет Лесли. Мисс Лесли — это Бетельгейзе Бёрк, — профессор представляет девушек друг другу, зная наверняка, что они незнакомы. Лесли учится на шестом курсе, так что у них нет смежных уроков, а учитывая, что Бёрк все внеклассное время проводит не в школе, шансов пересечься у студенток было ничтожно мало.

— Наслышана, — резко припечатывает Лесли.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — подчеркнуто вежливо отвечает Бёрк.

Юэн думает о том, что его затея максимально рисковая.

Пока Лесли вяло занимается компостом, Бетельгейзе продолжает пересаживать герань. Сегодня она старается еще больше — нельзя показывать слабость. Иногда смотрит на свою недавно укушенную руку, вспоминая, как профессор снова помог залечить рану. Эх, а день ведь так удивительно хорошо начинался.

Профессор Форни добрый, но он добр со всеми. На уроках травологии Бетельгейзе успела заметить, что он почти никогда не снимает баллы и никого не наказывает, иногда шутит, всегда приходит на помощь. Вот и сейчас профессор спокойно болтает с гриффиндоркой, поливая растения.

Почему-то это раздражает.

Наверное, многие студенты относятся к нему так же хорошо, как и он к ним. В классе некоторые девушки даже пробовали флиртовать с молодым преподавателем — безобидно, в основном пытаясь заработать больше баллов. Лесли не флиртует, но именно сейчас Бетельгейзе чувствует себя особенно одиноко.

Слепая зубастая пасть осклабляется, словно смеясь. Бетельгейзе негодующе хватает цветок за темную головку, продолжая пересадку чуть более импульсивно, чем обычно.

Нельзя поддаваться этим чувствам. Они всего лишь студенты и преподаватель, которых ничего не связывает. К тому же, сама рыжая бестия не вызывает особого негатива. Она веселая, яркая, сильная. Бетельгейзе когда-то мечтала быть такой же.

— Вообще-то, меня обвинили незаслуженно, — по ходу работы, Лесли снова подает голос. — Я ничего не делала этому кретину. И при всей нашей с ним взаимной антипатии, мне жутко слышать, что с ним случилось. — Гриффиндорка копается в компосте, морщась от запаха навоза.

Бетельгейзе заинтересованно прислушивается, отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Не то, чтобы я его жалела, но это реально страшно и совсем не шутка. Мы с ним пару раз отправляли друг друга в лазарет, но никогда не доходили до такого.  
— Кто же это мог быть? Вы никого не видели ночью? Не слышали ничего странного?

Профессор Форни слушает с не меньшим интересом, более того, кажется, он верит тому, что говорит Лесли.

— Я видела только одну девчонку с Когтеврана, Нэнси Грэм, она спешила после жаркого свидания с Розье в свою башню, по дороге мы столкнулись. Вот она на меня и настучала.  
— Она, выходит, кроме вас тоже никого не видела?  
— Нет. Профессор, хоть вы-то мне верите?  
— Верю, поэтому вы здесь, а не у Северуса в подвале.  
— Звучит жутко. Но спасибо.

Что значит «поэтому»? Бетельгейзе хмурится, но в разговор пока не встревает. Самое странное — она тоже верит словам Лесли. Эта девушка слишком простая, чтобы изощренно врать. Выглядит прямолинейной и честной, да и факультет говорит за себя. Но кто тогда виновник происшествия?

— Эмиль, конечно, мудак, но даже он не заслуживает такого, как мне кажется.  
— А я считаю, что заслуживает, — неожиданно для себя, Бетельгейзе внезапно включается в беседу (или скорее монолог рыжей болтушки).

Две пары удивленных глаз обращаются к ней. Впрочем, взгляд Лесли сразу становится насмешливо-враждебным, тогда как травник решает молча понаблюдать.

— Что бы его ни напугало, я благодарна этому случаю.  
— И что же вы не поделили? — голос у гриффиндорки сейчас не менее ехидный, чем взгляд. В нем сквозит легкий сарказм.  
— В начале января будут судить его деда и еще нескольких Пожирателей смерти.

Про суд знала вся школа, так что твердые слова Бетельгейзе произвели на гриффиндорку ожидаемый эффект. Лесли слегка стушевалась, хоть по-прежнему выглядела настороженной и всем своим видом показывала: «черта с два ты меня проведешь».

Не только Бёрки сменили лояльность. Взять тех же Малфоев, которые охотно помогали следствию — глава семейства делал это ради спасения собственной шкуры, денег и статуса. Или Кэрроу, которые, однако, сдавали только неугодных. Так что Бетельгейзе прекрасно понимала позицию и недоверие других учащихся по отношению к ней.

— Оу… Вот оно что. Полагаю, он был тебе не рад?  
— Крайне.  
— Так может это ты его? Ну…

Колкость выходит не такой грубой, к каким успела привыкнуть Бетельгейзе, но все равно заставляет скептично поджать губы.

К счастью, на отработку гриффиндорка ходит не каждый день. Ей назначено по понедельникам и четвергам, так что Бетельгейзе вздохнула спокойно, когда узнала об этом. Она по-прежнему продолжает большую часть свободного времени проводить в теплицах, а следующий совместный с Лесли рабочий вечер не приносит особых неприятностей.

Профессор Форни ставит перед ними большой таз сморщенных фасолин жгучей антенницы, которые ученицы вынуждены перебирать вручную, отбраковывая совсем испорченные. Ни одна, ни другая даже не подозревают, что сообразительный травник таким образом старается сократить дистанцию между ними.

Вопреки его надеждам, они почти не разговаривают, бросая друг на дружку косые настороженные взгляды. Прислушиваются к глухому стуку бобов. Ну, хотя бы не ругаются и не дерутся, тоже хорошо. Зная драчливый и бойкий характер Лесли, Юэн полагает, что если бы Бёрк вызывала у нее сильную антипатию, Лесли бы давно нашла повод и устроила потасовку.

Бетельгейзе в свою очередь становится немного легче. Она все еще расстраивается и крайне ревностно наблюдает за редкими диалогами между профессором и гриффиндоркой, но потихоньку привыкает. Профессор Форни старается общаться с обеими ученицами одинаково, и это немного успокаивает.

Но Бетельгейзе отчаянно хочется его внимания.

Только гордость не позволяет вести себя так, как это делали многие другие. Каждый вечер в теплице — демонстрация превосходных навыков во всей красе. Бетельгейзе все чаще и чаще спрашивает что-то у профессора о травах, иногда даже без особого повода: просто, чтобы услышать его добрый меланхоличный голос. И он всегда отвечает, рассказывает что-то, дает хорошие советы.

Жизнь кажется не такой уж и плохой.

Все идет своим чередом. В отсутствие Розье Кэрроу тоже намного меньше ее задирает, как и другие слизеринцы. Да и это происшествие временно переводит внимание учащихся на себя, становясь новым объектом сплетен. Бетельгейзе даже потихоньку периодически начинает вклиниваться в ночные разговоры девушек в общежитии. Не более чем короткими вопросами, связанными с учебой, но все лучше, чем ничего.

Впрочем, она по-прежнему холодна и закрыта от окружающих.

И хитра, как истинная слизеринка.

Бетельгейзе не нуждается в общении и дружбе как таковой, пусть порой бывает тоскливо и одиноко, но никто среди «своих» не смог бы стать ей по-настоящему близок. Скорее удастся подружиться с Лесли, чем с кем-то из этого клубка ядовитых змей. Единственное, чего хочет Бетельгейзе от своего факультета — смягчения отношения к ее семье в кругах аристократов и защиты от других агрессивно-настроенных учащихся. Слизерин, как аутсайдер, против которого вся школа, славится особенной сплоченностью. Немного привыкнув к школе, Бетельгейзе начинает все больше присматриваться к нужным людям и подстраиваться.

Первой ее целью становится Северус Снейп.

Бетельгейзе решила для себя, что получит расположение декана во что бы то ни стало, ведь его мнение имеет авторитет для других слизеринцев. А еще он, кажется, неплохо общается с профессором Форни.

На днях, когда зельевар приходил за травами для своих снадобий, Бёрк мельком услышала, как травник говорил ему, что настойка на зверобое готова, так что вечерком можно дегустировать. Судя по благосклонной реакции декана, выступить дегустатором он был совсем не прочь.

Сейчас на уроке зелий Бетельгейзе то и дело замечает на себе пристальный взгляд зельевара, от которого становится не по себе. Она не знает, чем вызвано такое повышенное внимание, но решает попытаться обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Снейп часто бывал у них дома — в основном, давал уроки Алькору или помогал с какими-то особенно сложными ядами, в приготовлении которых требовалось несколько пар рабочих рук. Северус Снейп, несмотря на юный возраст, считался одним из самых гениальных зельеваров последних лет, что было абсолютно заслуженно. Сама Бетельгейзе почерпнула немало полезного из тех его знаний, которыми с ней делился брат.

Невероятно, как бывший Пожиратель смерти смог втереться в доверие самому Альбусу Дамблдору, заняв такой важный пост в его школе, и при этом остаться в прекрасных отношениях с магической знатью, часть которой раскидали по камерам в Азкабане? Большинство считало, что «полоумный дед» одурачен хитрым Снейпом, славившимся своим мастерством стратегии и легилименции. Но думать, что профессор Дамблдор выжил из ума, могли только зазнавшиеся и слишком занятые самолюбованием аристократичные ублюдки. Что же на самом деле стоит за всем этим?

Снейп вообще удивительный человек. Больше всего, ей хочется уметь так же втираться в доверие, но при этом оставаться самодостаточной и придерживаться своих принципов.

Бетельгейзе нахмуренно смотрит на плоды антенницы, которые вчера перебирала, а сегодня добавляет в зелье. Как поступить и использовать свои знания о зельеваре? Пытаться подмазаться упоминаниями Алькора — дешевый прием и пока для него слишком рано. Остается только привлечь учителя собственными умениями, раз уж выдался практический урок.

Пятикурсники сегодня готовят зелье, прочищающее желудок. Бетельгейзе вооружается ступкой и толчет вытащенные из стручка семена, растирая в податливую труху. Приготавливаемый экстракт далек от классических ядов, поэтому она даже не может припомнить никаких советов, которыми можно воспользоваться. Тем не менее, Бетельгейзе кое-где отступает от учебной инструкции в соответствии со своими знаниями. Учебники часто предоставляют не самую актуальную информацию, так что почти невозможно сварить действительно высококачественное зелье по рецептам из классических курсов.

При всей своей холодной отстраненности, Снейп вынужден заметить, что зелье Бёрк выходит на порядок выше, чем у большинства ее безалаберных однокурсников. Он не удивлен — помнит, как учил Алькора, который специализировался на ядах и сложных зельях. У юноши определенно был талант и особая хватка, так что вполне логично, что его сестра также преуспевает в зельеварении.

Весьма недурно.

Декан не хвалит, но Бетельгейзе видит, как едва поднимается уголок его рта.

Профессор Снейп продолжает осмотр варева других студентов, иногда отпуская короткие замечания. Сегодня у его факультета смежный с Когтевраном урок, поэтому Снейп довольно ревностно относится к успехам своих подопечных, закрывая глаза даже на самые отвратительные результаты. Добавив в смесь бородавочный порошок, Бетельгейзе нечаянно чихает, все еще держа коробку в руках. После выходных она чувствует себя лучше, но насморк и редкий чих все еще беспокоят.

Крупинки порошка разлетаются: кое-что попадает в нос, а кое-что на щеку стоящего рядом парня.  
— Ты что творишь? Млять, что с моим лицом?

Юноша впадает в панику, трогая щеку, которая стремительно покрывается коричневой коркой. Кто-то из его товарищей начинает ржать, волна несмелого тихого смеха следом проносится по всей аудитории, пока Бетельгейзе в ступоре от ужаса наблюдает, как Снейп приближается к их столу. Вздрогнув, она снимает действие порошка со слизистой собственного носа, чувствуя, как внутри все жжется, и, затаив дыхание, замирает.

Профессор слегка касается волшебной палочкой твердой кожи пострадавшего студента, чтобы корка исчезла.

— Простите, я неважно себя чувствую.

Бетельгейзе пытается оправдаться, не дожидаясь, пока мастер зелий начнет отчитывать. Как бы в подтверждение своих слов, шмыгает мокрым носом, стараясь выдержать взгляд черных глаз и не отвести собственный. Вспоминает Лесли со всей ее непосредственностью, и потирает нос так же, как рыжая гриффиндорка, надеясь, что это выглядит достаточно достоверно.

— В таком случае, вам следует быть в лазарете, а не на уроке, вы так не думаете, мисс Бёрк?  
— Но как же зелье, профессор? Мне бы не хотелось пропускать занятие, тем более практическое, я могу сходить в лазарет и на перерыве.  
— Похвальное стремление к знаниям, но будьте аккуратнее. Не все ингредиенты такие безобидные, как бородавочный порошок.

Она старалась говорить как можно увереннее, хотя поджилки тряслись и руки холодели от одного этого взгляда. Немыслимо, что зельевар не стал снимать баллы и не сказал ничего обидного. Проявил снисхождение, которого в основном удостаивались только любимчики.

— Сэр!

Хочется провалиться сквозь пол и землю из-за своей невесть откуда взявшейся решительности, а профессор Снейп, только вновь сделавший несколько шагов от их рабочего места, останавливается и оборачивается с немым вопросом.

— Может, у вас есть зелье от насморка? Тогда бы мне вообще не пришлось посещать лазарет.

Робко, просяще и искренне. Первые пару секунд Снейп, кажется, пребывает в некотором замешательстве. Впрочем, по его равнодушному лицу и холодному взгляду заметить разницу сложно.

— Смотри, какая наша зелень смелая стала.  
— Розье бы ее сейчас быстро… вылечил.

Кэрроу с подружкой перешептываются достаточно громко, чтобы слышали другие, и хихикают, другие же однокурсники просто фыркают от нелепой просьбы.

Снейп все еще пытается сохранять нейтралитет, но в данный момент он находится перед сложным выбором. Пойти навстречу — показать расположение, отказать — ухудшить и без того шаткое положение Бёрк, которую мгновенно поднимут на смех.

Дрянная девчонка.

И ведь она прекрасно знает, что в соседнем кабинете, где живет зельевар, находится огромное множество различных зелий, которым позавидовала бы и сама мадам Помфри. Видела же своими глазами неделю назад, так что наверняка рассчитывает на положительный ответ.

Профессор долго смотрит в кошачьи зеленые глаза. Случившееся с Розье не выходит у него из головы, если вспомнить про пятничный вечер. Форни так и не рассказал, что произошло на самом деле, но слишком все подозрительно. Как никогда, Снейп верит в оправдания обвиненной гриффиндорки. Что до самой Бетельгейзе… В тихом омуте черти водятся, да и зная методы ее семьи, можно предположить, будто она устроила Розье жестокую месть. Однако все слизеринки находились ночью в общежитии.

К тому же ее, откровенно говоря, жаль. Мистер Бёрк не особо заботился о чести и достоинстве женщин своей семьи, нередко используя супругу как прислугу и игрушку. Юной дочери тоже перепадало от гостей.

Снейп скверно относится к насильникам, особенно, когда доходит до детей — подобное кажется особенно диким и противоестественным.

Но он ведь не может открыто поддерживать ее.

Мастер зелий молча уходит, чтобы вернуться спустя несколько минут и поставить на столик Бетельгейзе небольшой пузырек с нужным целительным снадобьем. Студенты, которые еще несколько минут назад подшучивали над девушкой, умолкают, когда профессор строго призывает к тишине.

Все вышло совсем не так, как хотелось, но в итоге небольшой прокол обернулся маленькой победой. Снейп пошел ей навстречу — просто замечательно. Бетельгейзе принимает зелье, благодаря профессора извиняющейся улыбкой. Лицо декана остается непроницаемым.

Вызывать в людях жалость — хороший вариант манипулирования, если в тебе едва найдется полтора метра роста, ты фактически сирота, а телом обладаешь весьма слабым и хлипким.

Бетельгейзе давно это поняла, и теперь с удивлением обнаружила, что работает такая тактика даже на Снейпе.

В субботу Бетельгейзе приходит в теплицы ранним утром. Ключи, данные профессором Форни, оказались дубликатом, сделанным персонально для нее, так что она теперь могла приходить в любое время. А профессор по выходным — спокойно спать до полудня.

Первым делом решено прогуляться по теплицам. Большую часть времени Бетельгейзе проводила в третьей, но не менее интересными казались и другие. Профессор работал вчера допоздна — проводил дополнительный урок у выпускников в рамках подготовки к промежуточному тестированию, так что они почти не виделись. Из любопытства она доходит вплоть до восьмой, где ни разу не была, но та теплица заперта магическим образом. Видимо, слишком опасные растения.

В шестой Бетельгейзе останавливается. Кусты жгучей антенницы сейчас неподвижны, но она в курсе, как они опасны со своими смертоносными ветвями и щупальцами. 

Это растение предстояло изучать только на шестом курсе, но Бетельгейзе неплохо его знала. Сок антенницы часто использовался в ядах, как и ее плоды, а само растение считалось жутко ценным, поэтому Бёрки держали в своей теплице несколько кустов.

На рабочем столе что-то лежит, хотя обычно все столы пустуют. Осторожно минуя ряды опасных растений, Бетельгейзе подходит ближе — вероятно, вечером профессор что-то забыл здесь после дополнительного урока. Находкой оказывается блокнот и пустая склянка.

«Он что, на рабочем месте пьет свои настойки?»

Смотреть чужие вещи, конечно, нехорошо, но Бетельгейзе все же решает взять в руки флакон и даже понюхать его. Алкоголем не пахнет, просто какое-то зелье. На бирке написано «somnium tenebris». Звучит поэтично, но непонятно. Похоже на снотворное.

Куда больший интерес вызывает учительский блокнот. А вдруг это что-то вроде дневника? Кошмар! Она совершенно точно не имеет права его открывать. Но…

Голова думает одно, а пальцы уже уверенно листают страницы, в поисках тех зарисовок, которые профессор сделал неделю назад. По пути попадаются, как и ожидалось, записи о различных растениях с маленькими рисунками и обозначениями. Травник красиво рисует — очень точно и аккуратно. Когда Бетельгейзе доходит до разворота, она замирает, изумленная и смущенная увиденным.

Да, в глубине души, Бетельгейзе где-то там все же _мечтала_.

Но никак не ждала в реальности.

Со страниц, улыбаясь, на нее смотрит собственный портрет, то и дело отводящий взгляд, чтобы переставить горшок с цветами на другой стол.

Бетельгейзе судорожно сглатывает от волнения, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло. Сначала хочется положить книжку на стол и сбежать как с места преступления, но не получается — желание тщательнее рассмотреть движущийся карандашный рисунок превосходит страх быть замеченной. У профессора чувствуется определенный стиль — видимо, он не просто хорошо рисует, но любит это делать и часто практикуется. Магические рисунки особенно сложны: в них требуется огромное множество фрагментов, чтобы картинка двигалась плавно. А в этом рисунке, к тому же, обилие деталей. Бетельгейзе даже находит крохотную вязь полулун на узких нарисованных запястьях.

Мерлин, он заметил их.

Он видел так много. Буквально все. Можно ли было хоть на минуту всерьез предположить, что профессор станет так внимательно ее рассматривать? Несмотря на стилистику, Бетельгейзе кажется, что она смотрится в зеркало, и от этого хочется плакать — неужели со стороны в ней видно так много печали? Тем не менее, общее настроение портрета иное: он полон странного тепла и меланхолии. Девушку окружает множество цветов — черно-белых, однако, в памяти легко воскресить красное море из волн разных оттенков. Ее улыбка — нежная и робкая — выглядит слишком лично.

Похоже, профессор видел в своей ученице даже больше, чем понимала она сама.

Зажимает рот ладонью, кладя записную книжку на место. Нужно успокоиться и сложить все так, как оставил мистер Форни. Она ни за что не подаст виду, что _смотрела_.

А он ни за что не подаст виду, что оставил блокнот специально.

Юэн не особо рассчитывал, что Бетельгейзе найдет его вещи. Но сегодня не спалось. Вроде бы можно, наконец, отдохнуть, а вроде… Черт подери, его тянуло в теплицы. Еще это неприятное волнение, от которого сосало под ложечкой. 

Он чувствует себя идиотом, но встает и одевается. Надо бы перекусить что-нибудь сначала, как раз время завтрака, но кусок не лезет в горло. Попив воды и прихватив бутылку молока с булкой, Юэн отправляется в оранжереи. Он жалеет о своей вчерашней выходке, и надеется успеть забрать все прежде, чем студентка что-то найдет.

В оранжереях тихо. Может быть, она еще не пришла? У Юэна нет времени проверить, он спешит в теплицу номер шесть.

Чем ближе дверь, тем слышнее становится какой-то шум: будто кошка скребется где-то. Тревога усиливается. Ускоряет шаг, преодолевая расстояние за считанные минуты.

А она, пожалуй, тоже идиотка. Бетельгейзе барахтается, пытаясь сопротивляться плетям жгучей антенницы. Волшебная палочка, вырванная из рук, висит в ветвях напротив — чуть-чуть не получается дотянуться, растение-убийца издевательски держит ее единственное оружие в пределах недосягаемости.

Мерлин, ей совершенно точно стоит заняться своей реакцией и попрактиковаться в самозащите.

Бетельгейзе знает множество действенных заклинаний и умеет применять их, но какой в этом толк, если противник легко может отобрать у тебя оружие или не дать им воспользоваться?

Пора бы уяснить: нельзя подпускать врага ближе, чем на расстояние нескольких метров. Почему никто ее этому не учил?

— Диффиндо, вашу мать! — профессор Форни реагирует быстро, рявкнув заклинание вместе с ругательством. Висевшая в ветвях слизеринка падает мешком на пол, продолжая задыхаться.

Лицо из синюшного становится пунцовым от кашля и попыток втянуть в легкие больше воздуха. Щеки мокрые от выступивших слез. Она чуть не обделалась от страха, напряжения и удушья, в глазах темно и не получается различить картинку перед собой. Чужая рука взволнованно сжимает плечо, а голос что-то говорит, но за кашлем не удается разобрать.

Поиграть с антенницей было плохой идеей. Бетельгейзе самонадеянно думала, что справится, если станет совсем плохо. Хорошо, что профессор Форни — нет сомнений, что спас ее снова именно он — пришел тоже рано.

Она надеялась на это. Она ждала.

Думала, что если у него правда есть какой-то… другой интерес, он придет. Не в обед, не после завтрака, а сейчас.

И профессор пришел.

— Вы в порядке?

Наверное, глупо спрашивать что-то такое у человека, которого только чуть не придушил кровожадный куст. Но Юэн и сам напуган и растерян, чтобы придумать, что тут уместнее будет сказать.

Понемногу начавшая дышать Бетельгейзе кивает.

Профессор помогает ей подняться, его сильные руки невольно приобнимают, поддерживая. И, Господи, почему-то кажется, что это стоило всех минут ужаса и страха.

Ногти сломаны в борьбе с крепкими ветвями. На шее наливается фиолетовым уродливый след от нескольких удавок. Чудо, что щупальца не сломали шею. Еще большее чудо, что он успел вовремя.

Мерлин, если бы он проспал эти гребаные мгновения…

Юэна тошнит от ужаса. Бетельгейзе тошнит от длительного давления на горло и гипоксии.

— Кажется, придется запирать и _эту_ теплицу.  
— Простите.

Неужели она полезла туда ради блокнота и по неосторожности попалась в тиски?

Ее голос сиплый и слабый. Выдох свистит. Юэн аккуратно усаживает Бёрк на их привычное место — коротконогую лавку у стены. Принимается за осмотр. В глазах на конъюнктиве множественные мелкие кровоизлияния, как и на коже щек.

Ладони ложатся на шею осторожно, невесомо, чтобы убедиться, что нет переломов. Бёрк все еще тяжело дышит и с трудом может сглотнуть слюну. Но все не так серьезно, как он боялся.

— Как это… нет, молчите. Посидите здесь, я сейчас.

Вряд ли куда-то можно уйти с таким головокружением. Тем не менее, Бетельгейзе послушно кивает, чувствуя, как шея отзывается болью. Еще пара мгновений и ее губ осторожно касается что-то прохладное.

Кромка стакана.

— Пейте, вы должны выпить это.

Она припадает к холодному стеклу, набирая в рот какое-то горькое снадобье, обволакивающее горло. Интересно, откуда у него столько зелий? Не зельевар ведь. Тем более, откуда им быть здесь, в теплицах.

Или это просто все тот же бадьян?

На вкус не разберешь. Глотка горит. Даже жидкость проглотить оказывается испытанием не из легких. Через несколько минут становится лучше. Восстанавливается дыхание, утихает боль. Еще через пять возвращается возможность относительно нормально говорить. Голова по-прежнему кружится, но все это мелочи.

— Что вы мне дали?  
— Бадьян с молоком. Не придумал ничего лучше.  
— Спасибо.

Снова смотрят друг на друга. Бетельгейзе уже куда более отчетливо видит лицо профессора.

— Вы опять пришли мне на помощь.  
— Почему вы все время попадаете в неприятности? Я видел, как вы управляетесь с зубастой геранью и уверен, что вы прекрасно знакомы со жгучей антенницей. Как это вышло?!

Справедливое негодование бьет будто пощечина. Стыдно. Неужели он понял даже _это_?

Ее нездоровые попытки привлечь внимание.

Девочка перед Юэном потерянно и виновато опускает взгляд на свои отбитые коленки, торчащие из-под юбки. Выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Ее, наверное, часто ругали. За каждую провинность, за каждый промах. От этой мысли чувство вины становится еще сильнее. Нужно взять себя в руки.

— Простите, — она повторяет слабым дрожащим голосом. Сжимает губы, жмурит глаза, морщит нос. Осознание случившегося накрывает с головой. Из-за глупых навязчивых идей можно и правда расстаться с жизнью. Бетельгейзе не хочет умирать. Конечно, нет. Она просто снова хочет воскресить приятное ощущение заботы.

И почувствовать отрезвляющую боль.

— Все в порядке. Это вы меня простите.

Он не должен был опускаться рядом с ней на колени. И не должен был притягивать к себе, успокаивающе гладить по спине и голове, повторять «все в порядке, все закончилось». То ли об антеннице, то ли о войне.

Но Юэн не может иначе.

Испуганная девочка наклоняется и обнимает его за шею, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.


	5. Остролист

В голове шумит. Юэн стоит перед ней на коленях — так же как Алькор когда-то. Воспоминания и образы переплетаются друг с другом, и вот уже брат снова обнимает ее, успокаивая и говоря, что все закончилось.

Больше не будет ни пыток, ни наказаний, ни стального отцовского голоса. Никакой боли: ни ее, ни чужой. Это всё.

_Скоро мы уедем отсюда. Не будет ни крови, ни ядов, ни зеленых вспышек «авада кедавра». Откроем свой магазин трав и лекарственных зелий. Мама займется финансами, а мы будем вместе работать каждый день. И никто никогда больше не сделает тебе больно._

_Слышишь?_

_Бетти, ты слышишь?_

— Слышите?

Профессор отстраняется, и спасительное тепло исчезает, заставляя вынырнуть из глубоких поглощающих мыслей в реальность. Как из теплой ванны, в которой лежишь с головой, считая минуты до момента, когда начнешь задыхаться. Его руки растирают мокрые щеки, Бетельгейзе пытается разглядеть чужое лицо за пеленой слез.

Мужские пальцы помогают стереть влагу. Ласково гладят.

Каждый из этих жестов лишний, и следовало бы не пересекать еще сильнее и без того пересеченную черту. Но ее опухшие от слез веки и красные из-за полопавшихся сосудов глаза вызывают практически неконтролируемое желание что-то сделать. Утешить. Отвлечь. Сделать… приятно?

— Будет неприятно. Потерпите.

От экстракта бадьяна во флаконе уже почти ничего него не осталось, да и это не самое подходящее средство при таких повреждениях, поэтому Юэн решает использовать волшебную палочку. Он знает несколько довольно примитивных целительных заклинаний, которые могут справиться с синяками и ушибами.

Каштан аккуратно касается травмированной кожи. Дерево холодит контрастом все еще горящую от удушья шею.

Неприятно? Это напротив слишком _приятно_.

Чувствовать, как закругленный конец волшебной палочки проходится по следам щупалец антенницы. Слышать коротко проговоренное заклинание.

Видеть светлые серые глаза, так непохожие на черные глаза Алькора.

Это совсем другой человек.

И чувства к профессору Форни хоть и похожи на _те_ , все же сильно отличаются.

***

Бетельгейзе приходится посетить лазарет по строгому настоянию травника. Профессор Форни решил, что сделанного им недостаточно для полного устранения последствий удушения, хотя она придерживалась иного мнения. Да, голова кружилась, а лицо и шея по-прежнему выглядели неважно, но это ведь нестрашно.

Впрочем, наверное, ему самому хотелось прийти в себя, и Бетельгейзе в теплицах этому бы мешала.

Профессор заботливо отвел свою ученицу к мадам Помфри, коротко объяснив, что случилось. В этом не было необходимости — Поппи все равно никогда не требовала объяснений.

И все же Юэну так отчего-то было спокойнее.

Весь остаток субботы Бетельгейзе провела в лазарете, скучающе рассматривая больничные занавески и мечтая. Она по-прежнему не жалела о том, что сделала. Каждое трепетное мгновение с травником после — стоило такой цены. Вспоминает нежный портрет в его блокноте, поворачиваясь на бок.

А потом взволнованный крик и объятия. Воспоминание о каждом его прикосновении заставляет кожу приятно покрываться мурашками.

Сколько раз ее лапали чужие руки? Это было так омерзительно и тошнотворно. Тело всякий раз реагировало с неприязнью, исключения составляли только прикосновения брата и матери. Теперь, вот, и профессора.

Но он ведь тоже что-то чувствует, или это просто сострадание?

Может быть, она тоже кого-то ему напоминает?

Так или иначе, их отношения явно вышли за рамки «учитель-ученик».

За этими вопросами и размышлениями Бетельгейзе проводит все выходные. Мадам Помфри разрешает остаться в лазарете и в воскресенье, несмотря на то, что слизеринка уже совершенно здорова. Все равно больничные койки на выходных пустуют. Приманив к себе заклинанием книги, пергаменты и писчие принадлежности, Бетельгейзе по привычке принимается за оставшиеся домашние задания.

В конце дня она пишет большое письмо матери, потому что вчера ничего не могла отправить и вообще стала реже писать.

Стыдно, но сложно писать, когда нет ответа, да и темп школьной жизни несколько сменился. Хогвартс со всеми его уроками, интригами и хитросплетениями человеческих судеб постепенно затягивает юную аристократку с головой.

_«… Знаешь, мама, мне начинает здесь нравиться. На Рождество я постараюсь навестить тебя, но каникулы собираюсь провести в школе»._

Бетельгейзе снова думает о своем преподавателе травологии, но не решается рассказать. Вряд ли мать будет в восторге, да и вдруг письмо попадет не в те руки? Он ведь учитель.

Хотя подсознательно очень хочется — спросить совета, узнать, можно ли ей вообще что-то такое чувствовать?

Бетельгейзе не знает.

И ей грустно от того, что профессор Форни так и не навестил ее в лазарете ни разу.

***

Тепличный вечер понедельника почти сразу идет наперекосяк. Бетельгейзе ждала его с некоторым страхом, накрутив себя до предела. Вдруг профессор не захочет больше, чтобы она появлялась в оранжереях? Вдруг он сегодня скажет, что ей больше _нельзя_? Бетельгейзе теребит ключ в руках, даже когда приходит Лесли, но профессор Форни так и не говорит ничего особенного.

Вежливо интересуется, в порядке ли она. Придирчиво присматривается к шее, на которой практически не осталось следов, благодаря мазям и магии. Весело улыбается.

И все-таки в этом есть что-то отстраненное. Фальшивое.

Не получается вспомнить ни слова из короткого диалога, прошедшего пять минут назад, настолько он вышел пустым и бессмысленным. Она просто сама себе это надумала, или нет? Черт разберет.

Больше всего Бетельгейзе боится потерять расположение профессора. Снова остаться в одиночестве, да еще и так… Вероятно, тогда она окончательно сломается.

Юэн мастер притворяться, делать вид, что все в порядке, скрывать свои эмоции. Но на сей раз он чувствует, что терпит одно поражение за другим. Лицо студентки становится все более и более печальным от каждой его попытки создать видимость будничного диалога. Молчание кажется неловким, но спасительным.

— Кто-нибудь сегодня ел утку в брусничном соусе? Пища богов.

Лесли явно не любит тишину, в отличие от этих двоих. В общем-то, каждый день отработки она постоянно о чем-то говорила и не раз снисходительно пробовала развести на диалог слизеринку. Сегодня та показалась ей особенно кислой. Прям как этот брусничный соус.

Гвинет вообще часто говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

— Я пропустил обед, — меланхолично отвечает профессор, выставляя перед ученицами новое задание — таз с кроваво-красными ягодами остролиста, которые, как и в прошлый раз, нужно перебрать. — Это не брусника, лучше не пробуйте.

— Ой, ну вы даете, такое пропустили. Работы было много?  
— Да нет, просто желудок болел.

Преподаватель спокойно и по-приятельски говорит о том, что у него что-то болело, поддерживая разговор, а Бетельгейзе невольно улыбается. Их панибратские диалоги теперь не раздражают. Хотя бы с гриффиндоркой он _прежний_.

— Вы такой молодой, какой еще больной желудок? Да и есть всякие зелья… — Лесли недоверчиво смотрит на травника, не понимая, как такое возможно.  
— Думаете, у волшебника в двадцать три года не может быть проблем с желудком?  
— Вам двадцать три? — Бетельгейзе не удерживается от вопроса.  
— Да, — он опять ласково улыбается.

Надо же, профессор Форни оказался еще младше, чем думалось. Как же все-таки сильно война отражается на лицах людей.

— Мы с Северусом одногодки.  
— Профессору Снейпу столько же?! — вот тут уже восклицает пораженная Лесли.

Она даже задевает руками таз, вскинув ими от изумления. Таз гремит, стуча по столешнице.

Если в возраст Юэна еще можно поверить, то грозный Снейп, внушавший ужас одним своим появлением, никак не выглядит на двадцать три. Благодаря зловещей ауре, этот инфернальный демон иногда кажется тысячелетним.

— Ну, в начале января ему будет двадцать четыре, если вас это утешит.

Юэн смеется над девушками, стоящими с одинаково вытянутыми удивленными лицами.

— Моя жизнь не будет прежней. Не хочу помнить эту информацию. Для меня Снейп — существо без возраста и человеческих потребностей.  
— Зачем же вы так? _Профессор_ Снейп не такой плохой человек, каким кажется, — Юэн мягко осаждает Лесли и продолжает, — все мы допускаем ошибки и порой очень серьезные, даже фатальные.  
— Извините…

Лесли не успевает до конца извиниться за свое поведение, потому что дверь теплицы распахивается и внутрь влетает девушка в сине-белой спортивной форме. Колени испачканы грязью, лицо красное, а на висках блестит испарина.

— Профессор Форни! Нам срочно нужна ваша помощь! На поле для квиддича беда!  
— Мерлин, опять? Но я же не целитель, — тем не менее, он сразу же с готовностью поднимается из-за рабочего стола, чтобы отправиться на помощь.  
— Вы ближе всех, это срочно! — девушка взволнованно тараторит, пытаясь отдышаться после быстрого бега.  
— Что произошло? — Лесли неожиданно тоже выглядит напуганной. — С Томом все в порядке?  
— С Томом — да. Бладжер разбил голову Эймсу.  
— Что? — профессор тормозит на полпути, осведомляясь севшим голосом. — Разбил голову? Вы уверены, что я тут могу быть чем-то полезен?  
— Помогите остановить кровь! Боунс уже отправился за мадам Помфри. Эймс совсем плох, он потерял сознание и почти не дышит.

Профессор Форни хмурится, чертыхается и рыщет по рядам растений в поисках нужных трав, заодно прихватив остатки настойки бадьяна. Все это будет каплей в море.

В море крови, очевидно.

Извинившись перед Бетельгейзе и Лесли, травник бежит вслед за когтевранкой, прихватив кожаный портфель, куда наспех накидал все, что попалось под руку и могло хоть сколько-то помочь пострадавшему.

Девушки какое-то время задумчиво пялятся на закрывшуюся дверь теплицы. 

— Жалко Эймса, он прикольный. Эх, а я в понедельник пропущу тренировку из-за отработки. Надеюсь, потом мы опять встанем в свое расписание.

Оказывается, Лесли тоже играет в квиддич. Она продолжает говорить как ни в чем не бывало, будто профессор все еще здесь. Бетельгейзе, напротив, оставшись с ней наедине, чувствует себя максимально напряженной, поэтому не знает, что ответить.

— Ладно, колись, за что тебя наказали?

Надо вести себя естественно. При профессоре они изредка переговаривались, и гриффиндорка, в принципе, была настроена скучающе-пофигистично. Видно, что соседство со «слизеринской змеей» ее не устраивает, но на безрыбье, как говорится, и рак рыба.

— Ни за что. Я не наказана.  
— В смысле? А что ты здесь тогда делаешь?  
— Просто помогаю профессору Форни.  
— А если честно?

Лесли чувствует себя старшей, может именно поэтому она не проявляет агрессии первой. Испытывает чувство превосходства? Или просто ответственность. Гриффиндорка смотрит на Бетельгейзе серьезно, перекатывая в пальцах красные ягоды.

— Прячусь.

Почему-то захотелось ответить честно. Прямая и справедливая Лесли вызывает, как минимум, уважение. Та кивает, удовлетворенная ответом, и продолжает переборку падубовых плодов.

— Мне нравится здесь. Я люблю ухаживать за растениями, — неловко Бетельгейзе добавляет. В конце концов, если Лесли любит поболтать, то почему бы тоже не попробовать?  
— Я тоже. У папы была ферма, где он выращивал всякие овощи и фрукты, так что я с детства много времени проводила за этим делом.

Они замолкают, с притворной увлеченностью занимаясь своей работой. Лесли начинает тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то песенку без слов и, спустя пару минут, Бетельгейзе осознает, что уже слышала ее раньше. Только вот где?

Лесли вообще частенько что-нибудь напевает, не стесняясь своих случайных слушателей. Но эту мелодию — точно в первый раз.

— Эм…  
— Чего тебе?  
— Скажи, пожалуйста, что это за песня.  
— А… это. «Ах, мой милый Августин». Старая магловская песенка, очень популярная. Ах, мой милый Августин, все пропало, все. Деньги пропали, человек пропал… И все такое.  
— Как жизнеутверждающе.  
— Она про чуму.  
— Спой еще.

Лесли прыскает от смеха, но снова напевает мотив песни, копаясь в ягодах. Горсти смятых и гнилых падают в ведро под столом. Бетельгейзе внимательно слушает, пытаясь понять, что ей это напоминает, пока не удается, наконец, схватить ускользающую мысль за хвост.

— Вспомнила! — говорит это самой себе, но получается довольно громко. Точно, ведь именно это свистел профессор Форни, когда впервые пришел к ней в совятню!  
— А-а-а? Вообще у нее много разных версий.  
— Я слышала, как профессор Форни насвистывал этот мотив. Но откуда он знает магловскую песню?  
— Так он же, вроде, из семьи маглов.

Бетельгейзе немного зависает. Не то чтобы она очень плохо относилась к маглам, но чуть ли не с самого рождения отец и общество пытались вдолбить в голову то, что грязнокровки — отбросы, чуть ли не сквибы, а связать свою жизнь с жизнью магла — омерзительнейшее преступление. Сколько грязнокровок, маглов и «предателей чистой крови» погибло в стенах ее поместья?

— Что это тебя так перекосило? — Лесли расценивает реакцию Бетельгейзе по-своему и сразу принимает враждебную позицию. — Мой отец тоже магл. Был.

Бетельгейзе смаргивает. Мерлин, только пусть, пожалуйста, ее отец не будет среди массы кровавых жертв Бёрков. Это окажется слишком банальным поворотом. Она не готова к такому.

— Вы — чистокровные — все одинаковые. Помешанные фанатики.  
— Что с ним произошло? — игнорируя оскорбление, Бетельгейзе все-таки спрашивает.  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Хорошо, я расскажу. Моих отца и мать грохнул сраный Макнейр, просто потому что по вашим законам дочь Лукреции Блэк не имела никакого права так позорить семью!

Лесли сжимает кулаки и зубы. Красный сок раздавленных ягод стекает между пальцами на пол.

Еще одна сирота. Дитя войны.

Бетельгейзе вспоминает измазанные кровью руки Алькора.

— Прости. Я сожалею, — говорит тихо и искренне. Стыдно, словно это ее семья приговорила родителей Лесли к казни. Даже если это сделал другой Пожиратель Смерти, Бетельгейзе все равно чувствует странную гадкую _причастность_ , вызывающую тошноту.

Ранее она старалась не особо задумываться о других, зацикленная на собственной трагедии. Да, происходившие дома пытки и казни вызывали ужас, и тех людей было жалко, но за годы войны, пришедшиеся на все детство, Бетельгейзе… привыкла. Со временем она стала равнодушнее относиться ко всему этому, научилась отрешенно смотреть на вытаскиваемые из пыточного зала тела. Значение имели только мать и брат, а остальные — пусть горят синим пламенем. Возможно, ноги этого росли из желания оправдать Алькора, который также был _причастен_.

Сейчас же, абстрагировавшихся от собственных проблем, Бетельгейзе по-особенному проникается тем, что говорит Лесли.

— Не тебе говорить о сожалениях, и извинения тем более ничего не изменят. Да и не ты, в конце концов, это сделала. Но ты — типичная слизеринка.  
— Я не разделяю взглядов аристократии.  
— Что же ты тогда не выбрала любой другой факультет? Решение шляпы не приговор, и ты вообще не проходила общее распределение, директору ничего не стоило отправить тебя на любой другой факультет, если тебе там так плохо, что ты вынуждена прятаться в теплицах!

Бетельгейзе долго не отвечает, закусывая губу. Когда этот разговор превратился в откровение?

— Моя мать и так уже в больнице святого Мунго. Ее считают предательницей, потому что, в отличие от Малфоев, Кэрроу или Макнейра она по собственному желанию стала сотрудничать с Министерством и Дамблдором. Я боялась еще сильнее усугубить наше положение.

Лесли хмурится и зло пинает ведро с отбракованными ягодами. Почему-то Бетельгейзе не чувствует, что эта злость направлена на нее.

— Это глупо. В больнице святого Мунго сейчас ужесточенная охрана, разве нет? К тому же ты сама скоро выступишь в суде, какая разница, на каком ты факультете, это не более ли веская причина считать тебя предательницей?  
— Охрана не всесильна. И я хотела, чтобы они думали, будто меня _принуждают_ ответить в суде.

«Ага, а потом сказала Розье, что с удовольствием сдам его дедулю».

— И планировала занять нейтральную позицию: поменьше высовываться и побольше молчать.

Вот они и молчат — несколько долгих минут, переваривая услышанное друг от друга.

— Шляпа, кстати, хотела распределить меня в Когтевран.  
— Мой кузен — когтевранец.  
— Том?

Лесли кивает. Похоже, она успела сильно перепугаться, когда девчонка из команды Тома прибежала с криками о помощи. Бетельгейзе по побледневшему лицу поняла, что некий Том не последний человек в жизни гриффиндорской хулиганки. Девушки умолкают, погруженные каждая в свои мысли. Вскоре приходит профессор Форни, нарушая гнетущую атмосферу.

И все остается по-прежнему.

Неделя пролетает быстро, полная промежуточных тестов. Наступил декабрь, а значит — скоро каникулы. И заседание в суде. Бетельгейзе разрывается от противоречивых мыслей и страхов. Наверное, лучше всего отвлечься от предстоящего суда на их странно развивающиеся взаимоотношения с профессором Форни.

_Там будет Сивый. Его поймали и, наконец, осудят._

_Нет. Не надо._

_Не думай._

Профессор Форни держится дружелюбно-отстраненно, и это не может не расстраивать. Он совершенно точно начал ее избегать, и это когда Бетельгейзе так сильно нуждается в поддержке! Все еще обидно за те выходные: она ведь специально осталась в лазарете на все воскресенье, надеясь его увидеть. 

Но травника как подменили: теперь он давал короткие задания и уходил работать в другие теплицы, подальше от Бетельгейзе. Еще и просил приглядывать за Лесли. Что же, Бетельгейзе тоже демонстративно не_навязывалась, прекратив любые попытки поговорить с ним. Хорошо, хоть с Лесли, которая продолжала отрабатывать наказание, отношения стали намного лучше.

Все бы ничего, но Бетельгейзе _скучала_.

***

_«Луна ломает, выворачивает наизнанку и перемалывает кости в блестящий песок, принося блаженство и облегчение. Только сорвав с себя кожу, можно получить истинную свободу._

_Бежать по лесу, перебирая сильными лапами, чувствовать каждый тонкий запах. Но искать один единственный._

_Мысли тихи и малы, их глушит всепоглощающее желание._

_Та девочка._

_Аромат сводит с ума. Кожа, наверняка, сладкая. Какие на вкус ее внутренности?_

_Каждый взмах черных ресниц хранится в памяти, каждый робкий взгляд и движение бледных рук. Маленькая напуганная лань, готовая сорваться с места в любой момент. Волк обязательно ее поймает. Отыщет по запаху, выследит, будет гнать к окраине леса, пока не загонит._

_До смерти._

_Когда она упадет без сил, стерев чудесные ножки в кровь, он получит ее в свою власть. Целиком и полностью. До последней капли._

_До последнего кусочка»._

Вечером в четверг травник словно чего-то ждет. Бетельгейзе кажется, что он только из-за своей тактичности не просит вернуть ключи, надеясь, что она все поймет и первая заговорит об этом. Но она-то не собирается отступать! И в то же время терпеть эти избегания уже не может. Когда Лесли уходит, а они с профессором остаются наедине, Бетельгейзе не может найти себе места. Благодаря пустячному общению с гриффиндоркой, она немного отвлекается, но когда наступает момент расходиться ко сну, снова безумно нервничает.

Так сильно, что хватает преподавателя за рукав рубашки, заставляя остановиться. Не давая опять уйти без ответов.

Он оборачивается, и Бетельгейзе видит странную смесь удивления и опаски в его лице.  
— Я бы хотела еще раз извиниться за субботу.

Смотрит решительно, крепко держась за светлую хлопковую ткань. Пуговица манжеты врезается в сжатые пальцы.

— Я буду осторожнее, это больше не повторится, обещаю.  
— Все в порядке, я же говорил. Вы подумали, я хочу запретить вам приходить в теплицы?

Бетельгейзе сконфуженно кивает.

— Не о чем беспокоиться. Я доверяю вам, так что давайте пойдем отдыхать.  
— Но профессор, почему вы тогда…  
— Спокойно возвращайтесь в свое общежитие. Ключи по-прежнему ваши.

И надо бы отпустить его, но девушка не хочет разжимать пальцы.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно Бетельгейзе меняется в лице. Еще минуту назад, чуть не плача, жевала губы, а теперь гордо поднимает голову и учтиво улыбается. — Спокойной ночи, профессор.

А она, при желании, тоже неплохо берет эмоции под контроль. Как по-слизерински. Юэн в замешательстве наблюдает, когда ученица легко отпускает его руку. _Черная кошка проходит мимо, слегка махнув хвостом._

— Спокойной ночи, мисс Бёрк.

Он какое-то время стоит в теплице, когда дверь за пятикурсницей закрывается, и чувствует себя максимально обманутым.

И так ведь на стену лез после субботы, а теперь вообще ничего не понимает. Нельзя было переходить черту.

_Нельзянельзянельзя._

Бетельгейзе тоже не понимает. Она не знает: стоит ли считать это влюбленностью, или просто желанием заполнить пустоту в душе — найти того, кто будет добр и заботлив. Но все ее естество отзывалось на профессора иначе, чем на кого бы то ни было. И за ту неделю, что они еле-еле общались, начало испытывать почти физический дискомфорт.

Они, в общем-то, и так обычно молчали, но _вместе_. Рядом. И эта тишина была прекрасной и умиротворяющей для Бетельгейзе. Ей хватало иногда смотреть на профессора, улыбаться ему и изредка что-то спрашивать.

Может, конечно, он и правда просто начал доверять, поэтому стал оставлять ее одну, тогда как раньше вынужден был следить и подсказывать, помогая привыкнуть.

Но как же тогда этот портрет? Эти объятия и ласка?

Просто помощь взрослого ребенку?

Не такой уж он и взрослый, и она уже — совсем не ребенок.

Каждый раз, когда профессор Форни дотрагивался до нее, это было совсем не просто как прикосновение учителя к ученику. Когда залечивал рану на разбитой губе и когда исцелял укушенную руку — он был так неправильно_нежен, что хотелось продолжения. Ей ведь не казалось все это?

Конечно, не казалось. Вот только черта с два он признается.

Увы, после того короткого разговора, ничего так и не изменилось.

В следующий понедельник у Лесли новое задание: нарезать веток остролиста для венков и украшений школы. Хогвартс начинает предварительные приготовления к Рождеству. Разумеется, профессор Форни посылает Бетельгейзе помочь гриффиндорке: кто-то должен резать, а кто-то складывать. Под ногами хрустит свежий снежок — не иначе как декабрьское чудо. Первый снег растаял почти сразу, а сегодня мело всю ночь, да и мороз стукнул, так что, кажется, зима началась по всем канонам.

Чем больше проходит времени в школе, тем увереннее в себе становится Бетельгейзе. Она все еще пугается, прячется и нервничает при приближении «врагов», но ощущает себя куда менее зашуганной. Месяц в школе повлиял на нее благотворно. Страх в основном остался только показной — чтобы вызвать жалость.

Даже сейчас, идя рядом с гриффиндоркой к кромке леса, где растут падубы, Бетельгейзе не испытывает страха. К Лесли она вообще успела привыкнуть, да и после их откровенного диалога наедине, напряжение сильно спало. Девушки все еще отстраненно равнодушны по отношению друг к другу, но явно не враждуют.

Бетельгейзе вовсе всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы подружиться с Лесли. Это видится очень выгодными отношениями: та на хорошем счету у Гриффиндора и может здорово повлиять на отношение своего факультета к Бетельгейзе. Тем самым, возможно, постепенно снимется агрессия и у остальных учащихся? Ну, не считая слизеринцев.

— Так, кто режет? — Лесли взмахивает большими садовыми ножницами, скептично смотря на свою слабенькую бледную помощницу. — Полагаю, я.

Гриффиндорка лихо управляется с задачей, пока Бетельгейзе едва успевает собирать летящие игольчатые ветки в охапку. Изумрудные листья падуба острые, ими легко уколоться, поэтому приходится быть особенно осторожной.

— Полегче! Все ягоды слетят. Ты загонщица?  
— Как ты догадалась?  
— Было… несложно.  
— Перевязывай давай. Сейчас следующая партия пойдет.

Бетельгейзе хмыкает, перевязывая бечевкой охапку остролистовых веток и бережно укладывая их на подготовленные сани. Проще, конечно, воспользоваться магией, но Хогвартс в наказаниях требует учащихся работать руками.

— А твой брат?  
— Кузен. Он ловец.  
— Тяжело, наверное, быть в разных командах.  
— Да нет, мы с детства _всегда_ в разных командах. Однажды на матче я засандалила в него бладжером, не дав поймать снитч, — Лесли самодовольно усмехается. — Потом этот козел месяц не давал мне списывать домашку по заклинаниям, но зато мы выиграли.  
— А почему вы на разных факультетах?  
— Ну, очевидно, потому что мы _разные_. Он чертова копия моего дяди. Это, знаешь, такой суровый рационализм, научный подход и четкий анализ. Собирай, — рыжая кивает на собравшиеся под деревом ветки. — Многие парни думают членом, но это не про Тома. Эта ходячая энциклопедия никак не прижилась бы в гриффиндоре.  
— Я думала, спортсмены обычно не очень… умные.  
— Это ты сейчас оскорбить меня пыталась?  
— Нет-нет, просто… спорт занимает много времени. Постоянные тренировки, матчи, соревнования. Откуда тут браться времени на уроки, чтение и домашние задания? Я неправильно выразилась, я имела в виду не ум, а возможность хорошо учиться.

Лесли косо смотрит на собирающую уже третью охапку Бетельгейзе, но принимает такое объяснение.

— В этом есть смысл. Я действительно часто не успеваю сделать домашку из-за тренировок. Но Том другой. Он постоянно сидит на кофе и бодрящих зельях, чтобы все успевать, мало спит и почти не отдыхает.  
— Он хочет преуспеть вообще во всем?  
— Что-то вроде того, — Лесли смеется. — На самом деле Том просто в поисках себя. Ходят слухи, что Паддлмир Юнайтед собираются позвать его ловцом к себе уже этим летом. Не дожидаясь окончания школы.  
— Это, полагаю, хорошо?  
— Ты что, не знаешь Паддлмир Юнайтед? Сейчас это лучшая команда Лиги. Они никогда не брали к себе несовершеннолетних волшебников. Это _уникально_!  
— Я никогда не была ни на каких соревнованиях по квиддичу, и ничего в нем толком не смыслю…

Лесли удивленно молчит, приподнимая брови. Раздается звонкий свист: кто-то зовет их. На горизонте появляется пара ребят в красно-желтой спортивной форме.

— Эх, сегодня же тренировка. Они меня заметили.  
— Тебя трудно не заметить, — Бетельгейзе дружелюбно улыбается, смотря на красивую огненную гриву гриффиндорки. На фоне заснеженных пейзажей рыжие кудри кажутся почти красными. Настоящий лев.

Лесли смущенно хмурится, понимая, что слова Бетельгейзе — своеобразный комплимент. А Бетельгейзе реально нравятся ее яркие и пышные волосы. Она даже немного завидует, у самой-то коса чернее вороного крыла.

Бледные пальцы вынимают из рыжих колечек застрявшую во время нарезки веточку.

— Что ты делаешь? Сюда идут мои друзья!  
— Просто убрала, — Бетельгейзе показывает ветку, пожимая плечами, и решает укрепить полученный от этого жеста эффект. — У тебя такие красивые волосы.

Держит лицо, спокойно улыбаясь, но на самом деле сердце из груди готово выпрыгнуть. Главным образом — из-за страха перед приближающимися студентами. И немного от собственной дерзости.

— Слушай, мы не какие-нибудь подру…  
— Эй, Лесли! Гуляешь? — беззлобно шутит один из приблизившихся учеников.

Их двое, оба парни. У одного на плече бита. Разгоряченные от тренировки студенты легко одеты, несмотря на погоду.

— Ага, дышу свежим воздухом, аж задыхаюсь.

Лесли приветственно клацает ножницами, которые приходится держать в двух руках из-за веса металла. Бетельгейзе делает осторожный шаг в сторону, пытаясь как бы зайти за плечо гриффиндорки, и надеется, что на нее не станут обращать внимания.

— Кто это? — один из парней присматривается к ней.  
— Елки-палки, это ж слизеринская зелень! — второй восклицает, уставившись на Бетельгейзе, держащую в руках охапку падубовых ветвей.

Она выглядит сейчас довольно хорошенькой, хоть картину пиши. Обычно бледное лицо покрыто легким румянцем от мороза, глаза блестят. Возможно, поэтому парни язвительно насмешливы, но не злы. Дурацкое прозвище, кстати, пошло именно от гриффиндорских задир, и только потом подхватилось своими.

— Гвен, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — с притворным разочарованием тянет юноша с битой.  
— Ой, Джеймс, ну хватит. Она мне помогает, отвалите.  
— С каких пор слизеринцы тебе помогают? Ты поэтому сегодня не в настроении?  
— Утю-тю, — делая пальцами козу, Джеймс приближается к Бетельгейзе. Она вздрагивает, отступая еще на один шаг назад.  
— Отстань от нее, кому говорю.  
— Да ладно тебе, может, мы познакомиться хотим.  
— С другими иди знакомься, пока я тебе причину для знакомств не укоротила, — беззлобно угрожая, Лесли смеется и красноречиво кивает на внушительные садовые ножницы.  
— У-у, страшно. Ладно, мы пошли дальше на тренировку. Присоединишься? Она бы тут сама все доделала.  
— Эй, зелень, ты же поможешь Гвинет и сделаешь все сама? — второй парень заходит с другой стороны и кладет Бетельгейзе руку на плечо, склоняясь к ней и заговорщицки подмигивая. Не стоит сомневаться, что за отказом последует более грубое убеждение и вероятно даже угрозы.

— Мэтт, если ты не отойдешь от нее, я тебя точно ударю, — голос Гвинет звучит на редкость серьезно и мрачно. Бетельгейзе испуганно смотрит на гриффиндорку, ища защиты.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Серьезнее некуда. Отошли оба.

Лесли перехватывает ножницы поудобнее — за сложенные лезвия. Округлые железные ручки наверняка способны оставить массу синяков, так что такое импровизированное оружие выглядит довольно устрашающе.

— Ну ладно. Не хочешь, как хочешь. Мы пошли тогда, до скорого.

Видно, что Мэтт и Джеймс раздражены и недовольны таким поворотом, но парни решают не лезть на рожон. С Лесли шутки плохи. Она любит грубую силу и физическое решение проблем. Пусть капитан команды сам разбирается с ее пропусками, если надо.

— Ты как? Нормально? — когда студенты оказываются достаточно далеко, смягчившись, Лесли обращается к Бетельгейзе, которая все еще прижимает к груди последнюю охапку падуба, словно тот мог ее укрыть и защитить. Бетельгейзе кивает.  
— Спасибо. У тебя не будет проблем из-за меня?  
— Все путем, не парься. С этими идиотами порой приходится только так. Они хорошие парни, просто к тебе у всех _предвзятое отношение_. Не обращай внимания.

П р е д в з я т о е.

Значит, твое отношение уже изменилось, Гвинет Лесли?

Бетельгейзе снова кивает и чуть улыбается.


	6. Омела

После небольшой стычки с гриффиндорцами, отношения Гвинет и Бетельгейзе стали намного теплее.

Бетельгейзе одновременно была довольна тем, что все прошло как нельзя кстати, и испытывала чувство благодарности к Гвинет. Играла она роль напуганной овечки, чтобы разжалобить гриффиндорку, или нет, неважно — Гвинет вступилась за нее от чистого сердца. Потому что считала свой поступок правильным.

Для Бетельгейзе это много значило.

Она почти никогда не общалась со сверстниками. Не играла в их игры, не была на спортивных матчах, не слушала известные музыкальные группы. Только читала книжки, в том числе и тонны художественной литературы, которую украдкой дарил брат.

Но с Гвинет так легко общаться, что Бетельгейзе даже не приходится ничего выдумывать. Они просто болтают о всякой всячине и мелочах, и впервые за всю жизнь Бетельгейзе чувствует себя

 _обычной старшекурсницей_.

В следующий четверг они плетут рождественские венки, лениво переговариваясь о предстоящих контрольных и экзаменах. На столе лежит уйма ветвей омелы и остролиста, а также несколько мотков золотых и серебряных лент, мелкие бусы и покрытые гальваническим золотом шишки.

Праздничная атмосфера наполняет теплицы, но ей еще только предстоит распространиться по замку.

Гвинет ойкает, одергивая руку от листа падуба, из ветки которого сворачивала новый венок.

— Черт, прямо под ноготь! — рыжая дует на уколотый палец, чертыхаясь. — Как я уже устала от этих отработок. И ладно бы хоть за дело…  
— Ты действительно ничего не видела той ночью? Когда разбился Розье.

Бетельгейзе спрашивает просто, по-человечески, проявляет соучастие. На самом деле она уже была рада этому вынужденному наказанию Гвинет и понимала, что когда оно кончится, вряд ли гриффиндорка продолжит с ней общаться. Но если бы нашелся тот, кто на самом деле испугал или столкнул Розье, это бы избавило Гвинет от несправедливого обвинения.

Плюс ко всему, во всей истории было что-то очень странное, и Бетельгейзе до сих пор хотелось знать, _что_. Словно травмы Розье как-то косвенно с ней связаны.

Бетельгейзе все еще помнит то гадкое мгновение, когда этот говнюк зажимал ее в заброшенном кабинете и разбил губу.

— Ну… — неожиданно для Бетельгейзе Гвинет хмурится. Оказывается, она тогда рассказала профессору Форни не все. — Когда я шла по первому этажу, я услышала какой-то звук… похожий на плач или вой.  
— Может, это выл Розье, когда упал?  
— Нет. Вой был точно нечеловеческий. Скорее… звериный. Я подумала, что что-то случилось с малышом Клыком, но Хагрид потом сказал, что с ним все было в порядке. В общем, стремно. Может быть, какой-то призрак? Розье ведь что-то сильно напугало, а наши призраки и полтергейст любители попугать студентов.  
— Но ведь наверняка это слышала не только ты. Надо найти кого-то еще… А почему ты была на первом этаже?  
— Я хотела есть и шла на кухню, — Гвинет пожимает плечами. — Если бы кто-то еще слышал, то уже сказал бы, наверное.

Бетельгейзе лихорадочно соображает, перебирая в уме возможные варианты.

— Портреты!  
— Что «портреты»?  
— Портреты — слаженная и огромная сеть хогвартских докладчиков, они следят за всем, что происходит в школе, передавая информацию друг между другом. Они должны были видеть, кто это сделал.  
— О… и правда. Я как-то не подумала об этом. Но Дамблдор-то не я, их скорее всего уже опросили.  
— Действительно, — Бетельгейзе вздыхает, — думаю, преподаватели сделали это в первую очередь. Но все так странно, тем более портреты ведь не видели, как ты напугала Розье.  
— Меня видели на первом этаже, теоретически я «могла» напугать Эмиля с помощью магии оттуда. А там, где он упал, нет портретов. Это ж лестница в подземелья. В ваших коридорах, насколько я знаю, нет никаких картин, кроме редких пейзажей с хтоническими тварями.  
— Ты права. Вряд ли наша картина с кракеном могла дать учителям достаточно информации. Но что говорит сам Розье?  
— Ты, наверное, должна знать это лучше, чем я.  
— А, ну да, — Бетельгейзе осекается, и правда — кто из них учится в Слизерине-то? — Но я ничего не слышала об этом. Его забрали в поместье Розье почти сразу. На время лечения.  
— Вроде как он, придя в себя, сказал, что это была я, хотя мы даже не виделись той ночью. Ну, так мне объяснила Макгонагалл.

Бетельгейзе хмурится: какой-то детектив получается. Выходит, если сам Розье сказал, что это была Гвинет, его кто-то заколдовал или заставил так сказать. И раз он обвинил Гвинет, становится понятно, почему ее наказали. Иначе семья этого козла не отстала бы от директора. Все было несправедливо, но преподаватели постарались смягчить наказание самым лучшим образом — отправив Гвинет заниматься тем, что ей нравится.

— Он точно не мог тебя увидеть?  
— Не знаю. Если они с Грэм уединялись не в подземельях, то может быть и видел, возвращаясь к себе. Я его — точно нет.  
— И все-таки надо поговорить с портретами на первом этаже.  
— Да забей… — Гвинет отмахивается, заканчивая пятый венок. — Все равно это ничего не изменит.  
— Но так мы хотя бы будем знать, что они сказали учителям. Неужели тебе не хочется хоть что-то узнать?  
— Ладно, может, завтра.

Гвинет несколько мгновений долго и придирчиво смотрит на изящный белый венок после чего надевает его себе на голову с веселой улыбкой.

— Мне идет?  
— Остролистовый подошел бы лучше, но так тоже хорошо.

Дурачась, Бетельгейзе делает то же самое. Девушки смеются друг над другом, смотрясь в отражение стекол теплицы, и примеряют разные венки.

— Пойдешь тогда завтра со мной говорить с портретами?  
— Конечно. Это же моя идея.

Гвинет на самом деле было не так уж и интересно, что там скажут персонажи хогвартских полотен. Все и так ясно. Да и меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Но она понимает, что это нужно Бетельгейзе, и решает согласиться.

Кажется, Бетельгейзе впервые за последние три недели после уроков пойдет не в теплицы. Еще и по-приятельски с кем-то из учеников. Это так волнительно и интересно.

А профессор Форни вряд ли заскучает из-за одного дня ее отсутствия.

Бетельгейзе скептично смотрит на свое отражение, поджимая губы. Вряд ли он вообще его заметит. У травника завтра опять вечерние дополнительные занятия с выпускниками. А он и в обычные дни уже практически вовсе перестал проводить с ней время.

Это было… _больно_.

Бетельгейзе не знала, как еще привлечь его внимание. Начать досаждать вопросами? Иначе одеваться? Может, волосы по-другому укладывать? А то все с косой, да с косой. Словно желая посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть, она распускает волосы и возвращает омеловый венок на место.

— О, тебе с распущенными намного лучше, — Гвинет одобрительно показывает большой палец.

Похвала приятна, но Бетельгейзе чувствует себя глупо. Зачем ей вообще делать что-то такое? Может и правда все просто _показалось_.

— Так и оставь, сегодня как раз Том обещал прийти и помочь мне с этими чертовыми венками.

От Гвинет не укрылось понурое настроение Бетельгейзе. Слизеринка казалась ей вполне себе симпатичной девчонкой, а кузена очень даже интересовали симпатичные девчонки. Гриффиндорка в красках успела расписать Тому внешние достоинства Бетельгейзе, потихоньку настраивая парня на положительное отношение.

Они с кузеном были достаточно близки, чтобы обсуждать такие вещи. Гвинет рассказала ему даже то, что Бетельгейзе должна была учиться в Когтевране, что добавило еще парочку баллов к одобрению.

— Говоришь как сводница, — Бетельгейзе фыркает, но в то же время задумывается о словах Гвинет в совершенно другом ключе. По крайней мере, в женских романах часто фигурировали такие сюжеты, где особенно твердолобые парни открывались или осознавали свои чувства благодаря ревности.

Но это _правда_ очень глупо, и ей вряд ли хватит смелости попробовать. Разве что только представить на пару мгновений. Помечтать.

Бетельгейзе потирает подбородок, глубоко задумавшись, и смотрит как бы сквозь стеклянный свод теплицы.

— Я вижу, как движутся слизеринские шестеренки в твоем мозгу.  
— Хочешь сказать, я выгляжу коварно?  
— Даже не представляешь, насколько.

Звонкий девчачий смех отдается от стеклянных стен оранжереи. На столе лежит уже больше дюжины готовых венков — еще пара на головах девушек, которые их плетут. Юэн из соседней теплицы прислушивается и улыбается. Теперь смех Бёрк звучит гораздо увереннее и свободнее, чем в самом начале. _Красиво._ Отныне все идет правильно. Так, как того хотел профессор Дамблдор и как хотел он сам.

Только в блокноте — еще один свежий портрет.

И Юэн честно не знает, почему у него никак не получается отвлечься и просто перестать думать. Флакон с новым темно-синим зельем блестит в пальцах. Проклятое наваждение.

Делает один маленький глоток, откидываясь на лавке.

Интересно, когда директор уже выкинет его из школы? Или требования министра для него нерушимы?

Вряд ли. Скорее всего

просто

тупая

**жалость.**

***

В восемь вечера в оранжереи приходит кто-то еще. Юэн сонно и вяло решает пойти посмотреть, слыша приглушенный шум и разговор. Взъерошенный профессор заходит в первую теплицу — на этот раз девушки занимаются рождественскими украшениями именно там — и помимо них находит Дрейка.

— Профессор Форни, здрасте!  
— Вас становится слишком много… Здравствуй, Том.

Насколько помнил Юэн, после гибели родителей Лесли, они с Дрейком жили вместе, как родные брат и сестра, так что ничего удивительного, что девушка пригласила когтевранца помочь. Хотя это забавно: видеть парня с веткой омелы в руках, сосредоточенно наматывающего на нее нить мелких золотистых бусин.

Юэн цепляется взглядом за Бетельгейзе, стоящую с венком на голове.

«А она покраснела».

Мало кому идет румянец, но на бледной слизеринской коже он выглядит очаровательно.

Смотрит непростительно долго, рассматривает, даже почти забывается. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам черные волосы, венок — в зелень омелы вплетена серебряная лента, белые ягоды блестят, как роса.

Вот тебе и новая идея для рисунка.

— Вы что, спали, профессор? — Бетельгейзе спрашивает буднично, чуть склоняя голову набок.  
— Да. И, пожалуй, пойду продолжу, чтобы не стеснять вас.  
— Спите-спите, профессор! Мы сами все закроем и уйдем тихонько, как мышки, — Гвинет подключается к разговору, поддерживая веселую атмосферу. Звучат ее слова примерно как «ща вы опять уснете, и мы все по-тихому свалим».  
— Главное — венки доделайте. Иначе влетит и вам, и мне, мисс Лесли.  
— А вам-то за что?!  
— Ну, я ведь за вас ручаюсь.

Прежде чем уйти, профессор напоследок улыбается, и Бетельгейзе единственной эта улыбка кажется натянутой.

Бесит.

Чтобы избавиться от накатывающего раздражения, Бетельгейзе переключается на Тома Дрейка. Он только пришел и почти сразу взялся за работу. Гвинет едва успела их познакомить, когда травник решил устроить проверку, так что они не успели о чем-то поговорить. Да и у Бетельгейзе не было особого желания — сказывались робость и смущение. Парень оказался симпатичный, но абсолютно не похожий на Гвинет: карие глаза, черные вихры волос, даже в чертах лица нет ничего отдаленно родственного.

— Блин, Гвен, подай вон ту, — он указывает кивком в сторону деревянного украшения с надписью «Merry Christmas», — фигню.  
— Тогда сначала помоги мне это завязать, у меня ведь не четыре руки!

Бетельгейзе по-прежнему молча наблюдает, надеясь, что брат с сестрой продолжать общаться друг с другом, не втягивая ее в беседу.

— Значит, ты, Бетельгейзе, завсегдатай теплиц?  
— Да.

Будто мысли прочитал.

— И была уже в каждой из них?  
— Ну… почти.  
— Мой сосед по комнате увлекается созданием магических ингредиентов. Он хочет добыть несколько веток дьявольских силков для экспериментов. Ты знаешь, есть ли они здесь где-нибудь?  
— Ох уж эти еврейские корни, — Гвинет говорит укоризненно-саркастично. Теперь понятно, почему он согласился прийти помочь.  
— Насколько я знаю — есть, в самой последней. Но она запирается с помощью магии, и я бы не советовала туда ходить. В последних теплицах все растения хотят тебя либо сожрать, либо задушить, либо… В общем, убить любым доступным способом.  
— Надо подумать, оправдывает ли цель средства.

Том оказывается довольно предприимчивым парнем с горящими глазами. Как и говорила Гвинет, он увлечен буквально _всем_. И из всего пытается извлечь выгоду.

Почему-то Бетельгейзе это понравилось.

На следующий день говорить с портретами они приходят втроем. Бетельгейзе чувствует себя все еще скованно в компании когтевранца. Она не думала, что он привяжется к ним, но Том сам предложил составить компанию, заинтересованный предположением Бетельгейзе, и в итоге именно он вел их, будто знал тут вообще все.

— Первый на очереди — портрет девочки с цветами. Она находится ближе всех к лестнице в подземелье и единственная, кто могла что-то увидеть. Потом пойдем к портрету мадам Бейкер.  
— Ты что, их всех по именам помнишь? — Гвинет делает страшные глаза, бодро шагая рядом с Томом. — В Хогвартсе тысяча картин.  
— Нет, конечно. Но многих. К примеру, на первом этаже висят также портреты сэра Агилуса, картина с тремя веселыми толстяками, портрет леди Уэйн…  
— Стоп-стоп, я все равно не запомню. В крайнем случае, у меня для этого всегда есть ты.

Бетельгейзе молчит и идет по другую руку Гвинет, наблюдая за ребятами и прислушиваясь. Они кажутся полными противоположностями, но при этом прекрасно ладят. Спустившись на первый этаж, троица подходит к портрету с милой девочкой, держащей в руках букет цветов. Та кокетливо хихикает, когда Том вежливо ее приветствует.

— Ну что, спрашивай.  
— Не, давай ты, у тебя язык лучше подвешен.  
— Но это ведь _твоя_ проблема.

Пока Том и Гвинет пререкаются, Бетельгейзе решает поговорить с картиной сама.

— Расскажи нам, пожалуйста, что ты видела ночью, когда на лестнице ниже упал Эмиль Розье?  
— Когда это было? Много чего происходит, я не могу помнить каждое событие, — девочка садится в пространстве своей картины, подпирая голову руками, и с интересом смотрит на аристократку.  
— Это было… блин, это было воскресенье. У кого-нибудь есть календарь?  
— Смеешься?

Бетельгейзе принимается считать в уме.

— Кажется, двадцатое ноября. Ты слышала что-нибудь той ночью?  
— Может и слышала, а может и нет.  
— Мерлин, это бесполезно. Так, подвинься.

Гвинет протискивается поближе к портрету, угрожающе протягивая к нему руки.

— Что ты делаешь?! — нарисованная девочка взволнованно хватается за холст.  
— Либо ты говоришь все, что видела и слышала той ночью, либо я тебя сниму отсюда и отнесу в кладовку. Никто и не заметит твоего отсутствия, а ты будешь лежать там одна в полном одиночестве. Устраивает?  
— Я все расскажу, только не снимай меня!  
— Гвен, ты страшная женщина, — Том озирается по сторонам — проверить, что никто не видит, как они пристают к картине с бедным ребенком.  
— Я очень плохо помню ту ночь, — девочка хнычет, пряча круглую мордашку за корзинкой с цветами. — Прошло очень много времени… я ничего не видела отсюда, только слышала короткий леденящий душу вой. А потом крик, когда мальчик упал. Так выть умеет только Кровавый барон, поэтому мы все думаем, что это был он.  
— Но зачем Кровавому барону пугать Розье? Этот урод один из факультетских любимчиков, с чего слизеринскому привидению нападать на него? — Гвинет искренне недоумевает, обращаясь уже к Тому, почесывающему подбородок, а не к портрету.  
— Ты сказала учителям про Кровавого барона?  
— Конечно! Так же как и другие картины, которые слышали это. Но мы никого не видели. Другие портреты, которые висят поблизости, видели только _ее_ , — нарисованная девочка кивает в сторону гриффиндорки.  
— Как я слышал, призрак Кровавого барона может пугать студентов «на заказ». Вот только обычно все происходит наоборот: слизеринцы просят его наказать своих обидчиков с других факультетов. Хотя… Кровавый барон себе на уме. Может, Розье его чем-то обидел?  
— Мне больше интересно другое: если нет никаких толковых доказательств того, что это сделала Гвинет, почему ее наказали?  
— Просто нашли козла отпущения. К тому же, я частенько посещаю кабинет декана из-за всяких проступков. Ну и это наказание не самое худшее, что могло быть. Профессор Форни прав: меня вообще могли упечь помогать Снейпу, как декану пострадавшего ученика.  
— Сколько оно еще продлится?

Гвинет и Том принимаются обсуждать наказание, а Бетельгейзе задумчиво спускается по лестнице подземелий, осматриваясь, словно есть возможность заметить что-то упущенное преподавателями. Спустя почти три недели, как же.

Ноги сами собой останавливаются возле одинокой двери на лестничной площадке. Интересно, почему профессор Форни ничего не слышал?

Или слышал, просто не стал им ничего говорить. Может быть, именно он первым нашел переломанного Розье? Возможно, даже оказал помощь — как Эймсу недавно.

— Эй, Бёрк, что ты там делаешь? Пойдем, — Гвинет окликает Бетельгейзе, замершую напротив двери в комнату травника.  
— Иду!

Нужно будет поговорить с Кровавым бароном. Осталось придумать, как.

Школьная жизнь стала не такой уж и плохой. В субботу Гвинет покровительственно позвала позаниматься домашкой в библиотеке, и Бетельгейзе скрепя сердце снова проигнорировала теплицы. Приближались промежуточные тесты и контрольные, так что следовало больше времени уделить учебе. Вместе с Гвинет, Бетельгейзе уже не так боялась посещать общественные места, а учитывая, что к ним стал присоединяться Том, занятия в библиотеке стали еще полезнее, потому что этот чертовски умный шестикурсник прекрасно объяснял непонятный материал и делился старыми конспектами. Домашнее обучение, конечно, было на высоте, но тонкостей непосредственно хогвартской программы Бетельгейзе все равно не знала.

А у нее ведь скоро СОВ.

Так вышло, что на следующей неделе Бетельгейзе была в теплицах только в понедельник и четверг — опять-таки вместе с Гвинет и Томом. И лишь раз в одиночестве в пятницу — пока травник «опять занимался с семикурсниками».

Ее все равно бесконечно сильно тянуло туда, _к нему_.

В пустой оранжерее Бетельгейзе грустно поливает растения, а затем ходит по коридору, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам, доносящимся из восьмой теплицы. Иррационально, но чем меньше профессор Форни с ней разговаривает, тем больше она о нем думает. Дьявольский закон подлости.

Бетельгейзе сосредотачивается на учебе и общении с Гвинет и Томом как может, но то и дело уходит в мысли об отстраненном травнике, который в последние дни стал еще более флегматичным и вялым. Иногда создается впечатление, что он пьян или наглотался снотворного зелья.

Впрочем, если вспомнить тот пустой флакон, похоже, так оно и есть. Многие после войны мучаются бессонницей, наверное, профессор не исключение. Как же называлось то зелье?

Бетельгейзе вздыхает, но так и не может вспомнить.

Позднее ее навещает Том. Приходит одетый в кожаную куртку, в курчавых волосах виднеется снег — видимо, гулял. Судя по снежному следу на спине — еще и играл с друзьями в снежки.

— Так и знал, что ты тут. Пошли уже, провожу тебя до школы. А то скоро отбой.

Он веселый, дружелюбный и совсем не такой, как остальные когтевранцы, которые ведут себя со всеми довольно прохладно.

Или хочет таким казаться.

— Ты пришел, чтобы проводить меня? Или за дьявольскими силками? — Бетельгейзе неловко шутит.  
— Ну, разумеется, _проводить_ , я же не смогу спокойно спать, если буду думать, что ты пойдешь одна, в темноте.  
— К счастью, Розье все еще в больнице, так что мне нечего бояться.

Том вопросительно смотрит на Бетельгейзе, ожидая пояснения, а она запоздало осекается, понимая, что ничего им не рассказывала. Судя по затянувшемуся молчанию — и не собирается.

— Гвинет говорила, что ты была рада тому, что он покалечился.  
— У нас с ним произошло достаточно неприятных стычек для этого, — отвечает уклончиво и тихо, собирая свои вещи со стола. Том, кажется, понимает.  
— Так или иначе, юной леди не подобает ходить ночью одной.

Он в шутку протягивает ей руку, изображая джентльмена, и Бетельгейзе согласно кивает.

— Сейчас, я только скажу профессору Форни, что уже ухожу.

Так все и бывает. Когда профессор Форни предлагал проводить ее, она отказалась, а сейчас пожертвовала бы многим за еще хотя бы одно предложение. Но в итоге пойдет в школу с кем-то другим.

Одевшись и выйдя из теплицы, Бетельгейзе окликает профессора, не решаясь зайти к нему во время занятия: мало ли какая там растительная тварь изучается в данный момент.

Юэн выходит почти сразу, удивленно замечая за спиной девушки Тома.

— Профессор, я все убрала и собираюсь возвращаться в школу.  
— Хорошо, конечно. Доброй ночи, мисс Бёрк. И мистер Дрейк.  
— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — Бетельгейзе прощально машет ладонью и выходит на улицу первая.  
— Пока, профессор! — а следом за ней и Том.

Юэн все это время старался держать дружелюбную улыбку и самое доброжелательное выражение лица, но когда студенты вышли, что-то сломалось.

Оказалось, дверной косяк.

Бетельгейзе понравилось это выражение лица. Такое фальшивое, что даже странно, как человек может быть на такое способен. Профессор Форни прекрасно умел мимикрировать, но она довольно хорошо знала, как выглядят лица притворяющихся людей, и чем больше проводила с ним времени, тем лучше различала, какие эмоции искренние, а какие сплошная фальшь. Особенно травника выдавали глаза — часто холодные, отчужденные. А иногда, как этим вечером, неприкрыто злые.

Бетельгейзе торжествовала.

Чего нельзя сказать о Юэне.

Он должен был, черт побери, радоваться (и радовался еще неделю назад), что у нее появились приятели, какая-то компания, даже парень теперь приходит, чтобы проводить до школы. Юэн старался убедить себя, что рад, прям счастлив, но когда кто-то из студентов спросил «профессор Форни, вы в порядке?», понял, что нет.

Вообще нет.

Совсем.

Когда в субботу и воскресенье девушка опять не пришла в теплицы, Юэн разбил несколько горшков с геранью.

Той самой, которую Бёрк нежно и аккуратно пересадила.

Изломленные цветы лежат на полу в грязи, земле и глиняных осколках. Неоправданная ярость стоила им жизни. С каждым днем становится все сложнее сохранять над собой контроль.

Юэна начинает морозить.

В понедельник он выглядит хуже, чем обычно. Синяки под глазами, явные признаки переутомления, замедленный шаг. Его лихорадит, ломает и абсолютно все раздражает. Кости болят так сильно, что хочется выть от этой проклятой боли.

Профессор кутается в шерстяной плед, сидя поодаль в первой теплице, где студентки продолжают плести венки. Из-за этого Гвинет и Бетельгейзе почти не разговаривают, то и дело обеспокоенно посматривая на засевшего в углу травника.

— Вы опять заболели, профессор? — Бетельгейзе все-таки не выдерживает.  
— Видимо, да. На улице совсем холодно, — он даже не пытается сейчас что-то изображать, говоря тихо и равнодушно. Почти дремлет на своей лавке, прислонившись спиной к стыку стеклянных стен.  
— Может, пойдете лучше к себе? Мы все доделаем сами.  
— Нет, я немного посижу и продолжу работать. Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Ну да, как же, не обращайте. Впрочем, профессор Форни выполняет свое обещание и минут через двадцать действительно уходит, морщась от сильной боли.

_Белизна снега на улице режет глаза, хочется закрыть все стены плотной драпировкой._

Бетельгейзе давит пару белых ягод омелы пальцами, смотря на вязкий полупрозрачный сок, пачкающий кожу.

— Сильно его прихватило. Кстати, профессор Форни был классным мракоборцем в прошлом. Но потом серьезно пострадал и теперь учит детей в школе, — избавившись от компании мрачного учителя, Гвинет наконец расслабляется и решает вдоволь поболтать. Она, как и Бетельгейзе, чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, пока травник сидел там, за спиной.  
— Вот как. Наверное, поэтому у него такое слабое здоровье.  
— Ты про простуду и желудок? Мне кажется, он тогда пошутил просто. А простуда, ну, с кем не бывает.  
— Ты разве не замечала, как часто он болеет? Каждый месяц. Хотя… Сейчас зима, да и комната у него не очень.  
— Нет, не замечала. Профессор Стебль иногда тоже преподает, так что, если он и болеет, отсутствие не бросается в глаза.

Бетельгейзе чувствует себя сильно обеспокоенной и расстроенной тем, что профессор опять разболелся. Это кажется странным, но она упорно прерывает любые попытки проанализировать ситуацию. Как будто человек не может заболеть в такой холод. Декабрьские морозы стоят сейчас на улице во всем своем величии. Подростки после уроков и на перерывах дурачатся в снегу, те, что помладше — лепят снеговиков с помощью магии.

И надо же, Бетельгейзе даже не подозревала, что он мог быть мракоборцем в прошлом. Проще представить его травником, снабжающим соратников нужными растениями для зелий, чем на поле боя. Профессор Форни выглядит слишком мягким и флегматичным для такого.

Хочется хоть как-то ему помочь. Пусть профессор упорно старается игнорировать свою студентку, нужно отблагодарить хотя бы за все то, что он уже сделал. Бетельгейзе чувствует себя бесконечно признательной за помощь, поддержку и возможность укрыться от враждебно настроенных учеников в оранжереях.

Вспоминается та дерзкая идея в конце ноября — с глинтвейном. Что ж, вот теперь Бетельгейзе достаточно обнаглела.

Решается она только на следующий день, когда профессор вообще не приходит в теплицы. Стоять после уроков на кухне в окружении домовиков и готовить горячий алкогольный напиток… Неловко — будет мягко сказано. Краем глаза наблюдая за суетой ушастых карликов, Бетельгейзе думает о матери и ее слуге. Домовиха Бёрков была единственной, кто сейчас по-настоящему помогал маме. Глостерия старалась исполнить любое желание своей хозяйки, какое могла прочесть, преисполненная благодарностью и обожанием. Мистер Бёрк всегда относился к ней как к мусору, в отличие от жены. Срывал злость — уродуя и причиняя боль. У Глостерии после всех лет прислуживания не хватало нескольких пальцев и одного глаза. Фоули — семья матери — относилась к прислуге куда мягче, поэтому добродушие новоявленной миссис Бёрк к Глостерии, привыкшей к садистским наклонностям главы семьи, вызывало у одноглазой покалеченной домовихи небывалый трепет и любовь к госпоже.

Теперь они обе искалечены, но Глостерия остается самой верной слугой и защитницей миссис Бёрк.

Бетельгейзе не имеет ничего против домовиков. Для нее они просто есть и выполняют свою работу. Домовики относятся к ней с легкой опаской и небольшим интересом.

Аромат пряностей, цитрусовых и вина распространяется по огромной кухне. Бетельгейзе сидит на большом перевернутом ведре и задумчиво пробует то, что приготовила. Получилось больше, чем нужно, так что еще и эльфам останется. Она усмехается, представляя, что кто-то из них после ее ухода полезет в небольшую кастрюльку, чтобы напиться и поспать. От этих мыслей становится веселее (или скорее от спиртного). И все же…

— Мерлин, я не пойду к нему, — вцепившись обеими ладонями в маленькую горячую кружку, Бетельгейзе сжимается, чувствуя, как крутит живот от волнения. Что ж так страшно-то, а? Может, лучше попросить кого-то из домовиков отнести больному преподавателю гостинцев?

Алкоголь помогает немного расслабиться. Бетельгейзе набирает целый термос горячего напитка и уходит с кухни. Хватит быть такой трусливой. В этом нет ничего такого — просто отнести преподавателю термос, пожелать выздоровления и уйти. Да вообще проще пареной репы. Легко.

Несомненно. Это не займет даже пяти минут.

Сейчас вот она постучит в дверь и, возможно даже не входя, передаст ему этот чертов термос, который уже обжигает руку. Кулак снова, запнувшись, замирает в миллиметре от двери, но на сей раз все-таки решительно стучится. Ответная реакция следует незамедлительно.

— Профессор… здравствуйте…

Господи. Надо было хотя бы допить то, что осталось в кружке.

Открывший дверь профессор наполовину раздет, поэтому взгляд существенно уступающей ему в росте Бетельгейзе упирается примерно куда-то чуть ниже ключицы.

— Не стойте. Заходите.

Голос его сегодня хриплый, еще более болезненный, чем вчера. Бетельгейзе не знает, куда лучше смотреть: поднять лицо — неловко, пялиться на его торс — еще более неловко, а в сторону — как-то неприлично.

Взгляд невольно опускается ниже, к пупку. На боку виднеется грубый рваный шрам, словно что-то пыталось вспороть ему живот.

Жутко. Так сильно, что даже передергивает.

И в то же время ужасно смущает.

Он неплохо сложен и имеет чертовски рельефный торс. Под всевозможными вязаными жилетками и джемперами заметить это было невозможно, но теперь Бетельгейзе действительно верит, что перед ней отставной мракоборец.

Пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, она послушно заходит в комнату, машинально осматриваясь. У травника и правда смертельно холодно. Его окно, в отличие от окон слизеринских общежитий, выходит не на подземное озеро, но естественного света здесь все равно мало. На потолке видна черная плесень, как и на стенах. Бетельгейзе никогда раньше не видела настолько неухоженные жилища. В комнате травника довольно пусто и очень мало мебели, но даже мусор показался бы тут украшением.

Помещение больше походит на заброшенный дом, в котором давно никто не живет. Стены пооблупились, а деревянный пол местами прогнил. Интересно, почему домовики не наведут тут порядок? Еще интереснее, как такой опрятный и аккуратный человек, может жить в подобном месте?

— Вам бы жилье сменить, профессор. С такими успехами можно и чем-то похуже простуды заболеть.

Бетельгейзе морщит нос. Она чувствует себя неуютно, потому что привыкла все же если не к роскоши, то хотя бы к чистоте и нормальному ремонту.

Профессор молча натягивает тонкую футболку. Наверное, он подумал, что к нему стучится кто-то из преподавателей, поэтому не успел одеться.

— Я думал, Сев принес лекарство. А это вы.

Поясняет, как бы подтверждая ее мысли. Они со Снейпом, похоже, и правда в довольно хороших отношениях, раз травник так зовет его.

— Так что вы хотели?  
— Я… эм… — ученица протягивает учителю термос. Ладонь остается красной от жара, когда он его принимает.  
— Что это?  
— Глинтвейн.  
— Вы хотите меня… напоить? — изнеможенное лицо травника немного веселеет. И это та искренняя веселость, по которой слизеринка скучала последнее время.  
— Хочу.

_«Напоить»._

Бетельгейзе, чтобы успокоиться, принимается рассматривать единственную интересную вещь в комнате, которую не сразу заметила: большой буфет, за стеклянными дверцами которого стоит огромное количество бутылок. Их содержимое разноцветное, по большему счету преобладают обычные цвета от желтого и красного до коричневого, но есть и зеленые, и мерцающие магическим блеском. Судя по этикеткам — те самые спиртные настойки, о которых профессор Форни говорил раньше.

Ничего себе. На каждой из четырех полок стоит не менее дюжины разных напитков.

В одной бутылке, свернувшись кольцами, находится змея. В другой — сколопендра.

В кабинете зелий всякого заспиртованного добра, конечно, хватало, так что видеть подобное приходилось, но Снейп и с головой младенца смотрелся бы органично. Поэтому Бетельгейзе опасливо отходит от буфета, не понимая, что вообще не так с этим местом.

Юэн тем временем сидит на диване, грея руки о горячий термос. Черт знает, почему он так сильно нагрелся — видимо, Бетельгейзе на нервах напутала с заклинанием. Но ему не больно. Озноб сильнее — конечности настолько холодные, что даже обжигающий металл не может согреть.

Травник безмолвно наблюдает за Бетельгейзе, и его тяжелый взгляд вызывает странное томление в ее груди.

_Ей не_страшно. Но…_

В этом есть что-то неправильное. Темное. Странное. Подчиняющее.

Бетельгейзе подходит ближе, стоя перед профессором и смотря сверху вниз. Уши горят от смущения, но не сбегать же, когда они, наконец, снова вдвоем. И плевать, что он почти не мигает и выглядит пьяным. Это просто болезнь.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Профессор Форни отрицательно качает головой.

Бетельгейзе нерешительно протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его лба. У травника сильный жар — при такой температуре надо пить бодроперцовое зелье и лежать в лазарете, а не в этой холодной комнате.

— Профессор, вы такой горячий…

Запоздало понимая, как это звучит, Бетельгейзе чувствует, как ее саму кидает в жар, и жжение с ушей переходят на все лицо, включая шею.

«Мерлин, что я только что сказала?»

Аж плакать от стыда хочется. Не стоило сюда приходить, ох, не стоило. Эгоистично успокаивая себя тем, что профессору слишком плохо, чтобы обратить внимание, а наутро он вообще может ничего не вспомнить, Бетельгейзе натягивает хмуро-решительное выражение лица, собираясь хотя бы немного побыть полезной.

Юэн тактично делает вид, что не подумал ни о чем лишнем.

Бетельгейзе такая милая, но ей нельзя здесь находиться. Чем дальше, тем становится хуже. Слизеринка снимает мантию, закатывает рукава. Наколдовывает тряпку, мочит ее водой, используя «Агуаменти», и явно не собирается уходить.

— Все нормально, оставьте. Сейчас разгар контрольной недели, если вы заразитесь и пропустите что-то, я себе этого не прощу.  
— Нет. Профессор, позвольте мне помочь вам. Вы уже неоднократно помогали мне, — Бетельгейзе говорит твердо, готовая до победного конца спорить с упрямым учителем. — И это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Взгляд замечает еще одну уродливую глубокую старую рану — на сей раз на предплечье со стороны локтя. Такие шрамы остаются от травм, полученных при попытке защитить голову. Какая магия это сделала?

Бетельгейзе не хочет рассматривать.

Она видела за свою недолгую жизнь слишком много всевозможных ранений. От таких боевых отметин становится по-животному страшно.

Его шрамы будят самые ужасные воспоминания.

_«Клыки рвут мягкую плоть легко и свободно. Будто бы то, что лежит на земле, не более чем огромный кусок мяса._

_Волчьи лапы стоят, упираясь, на развороченной человеческой груди. Окровавленная пасть пытается добраться до внутренностей. Сладко-соленые волокна с наслаждением пережевываются, вызывая чувство особенного удовольствия. Ребра хрустят. Его добыча уже не дергается._

_Скоро остынет, нужно есть, пока **горячее**._

_Плач, преисполненный боли и ужаса, ласкает острый волчий слух»._

Влажная ткань касается горячего лба. Светло-серые глаза смотрят нездорово. Неадекватно.

Юэну становится совсем плохо, с трудом удается сидеть, но ему страшно оставаться одному. Холодно, страшно и больно. Когда все тело выворачивает наизнанку в агонии, хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

Хочется, чтобы _она была рядом._

Откладывает термос рядом с собой на диван, освобождая руки. Подставляет щеку под робкое прикосновение девичьей ладони.

Она должна уйти, пока он не стал слишком опасным — повторяет как мантру. Но, пожалуйста, _еще хотя бы десять минут._

Бетельгейзе почти не дышит, трепетно касаясь его щеки и губ кончиками пальцев. Она так долго мечтала об этом, но теперь не знает, имеет ли право.

Они рассматривают друг друга, и Бетельгейзе надеется, что профессор _правда_ ничего не вспомнит завтра.

А он нежно, почти любовно гладит ее запястья.

— Скажите мне, от чего эти следы?

Проходится большим пальцем по рубцам. Юэн и сам знает ответ. И всегда знал его.

Он необъяснимым образом почувствовал это, когда впервые увидел Бетельгейзе. Ей хочется отдернуть руки, спрятать проклятые отметины, содрать их с кожи.

_Меченая оборотнем._

Сухие губы нетрезво касаются узоров лун.

Они горячие, а взгляд совсем потерянный, блуждающий. Юэн где-то не здесь.

И вряд ли понимает, что делает.

Сердце бьется слишком быстро, млеет. У них обоих ледяные ладони — у него от высокой температуры, у нее от волнения. Бетельгейзе не может вымолвить ни слова, хотя тихий вопрос все еще отзывается эхом в голове.

«А от чего ваши?»

Невежливо — обсуждать шрамы друг друга. Но Бетельгейзе все равно не может ни ответить, ни спросить. И не похоже, что Юэн в этом нуждается.

Он все еще целует ее маленькие руки, прячет лицо в ладонях, практически падает. Бетельгейзе осторожно садится на диван рядом, отмечая, какой тот нестандартно широкий. Едва тянет профессора на себя, гладя ладонями напряженную шею.

Словно понимает, что ему нужно на самом деле. Без слов, без намеков. Это не страшно.

Юэн благодарно устраивается рядом, положив голову на ее колени. Как собака, мечущаяся в агонии в поисках рук хозяина. Он скребет пальцами поверхность дивана за ее спиной и трясется.

_Нельзя._

— Поспите, профессор. Утром станет лучше.

Ласково гладит его по каштановым волосам. Вспоминает, как сама болела — ломота по всему телу, боли в мышцах, озноб и тремор. Обычно за Бетельгейзе ухаживала мама или брат. Если брат — она так же ложилась к нему на колени, сворачиваясь калачиком, и в сонном дурмане мечтала стать кошкой. Зелья брата обычно действовали быстро, поэтому буквально на следующий день девочка снова могла ходить и сравнительно трезво соображать.

Присмотревшись к тумбочке, можно заметить почти законченный флакон с синим зельем и металлическую флягу. Наверное, профессор Форни принял какое-то необходимое лекарственное снадобье. Бетельгейзе решает не уточнять — кажется, он задремал.

На запястьях и кистях горят те участки кожи, которых касались его губы.

Пора бы уже окончательно смириться со своей бестолковой влюбленностью. Смотрит на забывшегося тяжелым сном мужчину, спускаясь пальцами к загривку. Даже там чувствуется рубец. Спину она рассматривать постеснялась, но, наверное, у него больше шрамов, чем могло показаться сначала.

_«Спи, завтра будет легче»._

Кожа такая неправильно горячая. Ноготь касается ворота футболки, рука невесомо переходит на мужское плечо. Гладит. Он почти обнимает ее этой рукой — расстояние от пальцев до тела меньше сантиметра. Бедро прекрасно чувствует не_прикосновение, заставляя кожу покрываться волной мурашек.

Его лоб в полусне утыкается ей в живот, и от этого перехватывает дыхание.

Сегодня, пожалуй, их самый странный вечер.

***

Наутро Юэн просыпается с трещащей от боли головой, но чувствует себя действительно лучше. Он сонно осматривается, вспоминая приятную галлюцинацию. Somnium tenebris постоянно подкидывает ему разные видения: иногда приятные, но в большем счете жуткие. Главное — настолько реалистичные, что это постепенно начинает мешать работе. Похоже, вчера повезло.

В последнее время все хорошие видения и сны были связаны именно _с ней_.

Юэну хватает — он постоянно твердит себе это.

Все началось с того самого вечера, когда гандон-Розье зажимал слизеринку у шкафа. Сучий обмудок. Юэн бесконечное количество раз выпускал его кишки в самых черных видениях.

_Его ярости был нужен выход — Розье оказался отличным выбором. Тупой кусок белобрысого дерьма._

Качает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть накатывающую злость. Нужно сохранять контроль над собой. Зелье отлично помогало справляться — поначалу. Но чем дальше, тем становится хуже. Юэн старается не обращать внимания, потому что другого выхода не находит (или не хочет искать).

 _Когда она лизнула палец, он пропал._ Это мимолетное мгновение настолько въелось в мозг, что все прокручивалось там, прокручивалось, как старая пластинка. Бетельгейзе, наверное, просто пыталась убрать остатки ваты.

Ее губы в крови — Юэну стоило всего его самообладания отвести слизеринку в деканскую спальню и… ничего не сделать. Просто помочь. _Стереть яркую красную кровь_

А потом смотреть, как она снимает пальцем что-то с языка. Так невинно и бездумно.

Когда Бёрк чуть не задушила антенница, профессор долго пытался понять — было ли это очередным видением или все-таки правдой. Только оставшиеся следы на ее шее свидетельствовали о реальности случившегося.

Юэну так сильно хотелось коснуться их. И он касался — в видениях, подаренных зельем. Шеи, губ, тела. Такой альтернативы ему достаточно.

Пусть все остается как есть.

Юэн Форни за последние пару лет привык жить наполовину во сне.

И тут рука натыкается на что-то горячее, обжигающее. Он медленно оборачивается в страхе, чтобы посмотреть. На диване рядом лежит термос.

Это был не сон.

В ужасе Юэн хватается за голову, испуганно вскакивая с места.

Черт. Черт. Черт.

Он нервно ходит по комнате, в которой к счастью не видно следов борьбы или чего-то подобного. Доставая из чемодана одежду (прошел уже почти год работы в Хогвартсе, а все вещи так и продолжают храниться чемоданах и коробках), Юэн пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь после того абсолютно нереального воспоминания, когда поддался желанию поцеловать ее запястья.

Может, эта часть все-таки была галлюцинацией?

Торопливо залезая в брюки, профессор решительно собирается на работу. По средам как раз занятия у пятикурсников-слизеринцев, так что нужно успеть предупредить мадам Стебль, что он проведет урок сам.

Мерлин, когда она ушла? Что он сделал?

Юэн практически погибает от чувства изнурительного ожидания необходимой пары. Термос стоит на рабочем столе, все еще горячий. Что Бетельгейзе с ним сделала? Термосы ведь так не нагреваются. Он улыбается этим глупым мыслям, вспоминая смущенное девичье лицо.

Она такая… милая. Хорошая девочка, которой не повезло родиться не в то время и не в той семье. Отчаянно нуждавшаяся в защите и надежном друге. Теперь у нее есть Лесли, и Юэн не сомневается, что их приятельские отношения постепенно перерастут в дружбу. Гвинет, пожалуй, идеальная кандидатура на роль подруги Бёрк. Храбрая и справедливая, с патологическим желанием защищать слабых. Ответственная и сильная. Но, что самое главное, у этой гриффиндорки нет закадычных подружек. Большую часть времени она проводит либо с кузеном, либо со своей командой, которая в основном состоит из парней.

Все в порядке.

Колдует себе кружку, выливая туда половину содержимого термоса. Звезда бадьяна падает на дно. Терпкий аромат гвоздики, других пряностей и вина расплывается по теплице. Каким образом алкоголь не выпарился после столь продолжительного поддержания высокой температуры — непонятно. Магические ошибки порой дают совершенно неожиданные результаты.

Глинтвейн настоялся до убойного состояния, аж глаза щиплет. Но Юэн все равно пьет. Она ведь старалась, а он завалился спать, вместо того, чтобы попробовать.

Что же, остатки ломоты и тремора после такого «лечения» сняло как рукой.

Все еще хмельной от гвоздики и вина, Юэн решает изменить тему сегодняшнего урока для пятикурсников: он заваливает весь стол остатками омелы, которую Лесли и Бёрк еще предстоит завтра превратить в удобные для развешивания кустики.

_Ты дурак, Юэн?_

Ой, это же просто для рождественского настроения. Пусть расслабятся, к тому же девушки любят омелу.

_Да, Юэн, ты дурак._

Когда ученики вялым потоком заваливаются в теплицу и недоуменно останавливаются у стола, Юэн уже не считает свою идею хорошей. Он почти полностью протрезвел к окончанию перерыва, но отступать поздно.

Бетельгейзе останавливается с противоположной стороны стола. Непонимающе поднимает бровь, рассматривая зеленые клубки, словно думает: мы что, разве забыли в понедельник все убрать?

Ее эмоции так легко прочесть.

Юэну хочется запомнить каждую.

— Профессор?.. — кто-то из учениц после затянувшейся паузы все-таки решается привлечь к себе внимание преподавателя.

Юэн все еще рассматривает Бетельгейзе, пытаясь понять, все ли с ней в порядке. Она почему-то избегает смотреть на него, и это нервирует.

— Сегодня у вас будет свободный урок. Скоро Рождество, так что я прочту краткую лекцию о растениях, прочно ассоциирующихся с его празднованием, и всех отпущу.

По аудитории проходится волна восторженного шепота. Все чертовски рады такому рождественскому подарку от травника. Бетельгейзе наконец поднимает на него свои зеленые глаза, будто спрашивает: что вы задумали, профессор?

А он ничего не задумал. Он просто… Просто.

Читает лекцию, рассказывая об омеле, и по-прежнему возвращается к ней цепким взглядом.

_Не уходите._

— Ягоды омелы используются во многих зельях. Их чудодейственное свойство известно еще со времен древних волшебников, которые умели использовать омелу для увеличения продолжительности жизни, — нужно отвлечься и просто сделать свою работу. Окинуть взглядом всех учащихся, ответить на вопросы, если появятся. Рассказать так, чтобы они хоть не уснули стоя. — В наши дни рецепты тех зелий, к сожалению, не сохранились, но омела по-прежнему популярный ингредиент для лекарственных снадобий и защитных эликсиров наравне с листьями падуба.

Юэн держит на лице безразличную улыбку и продолжает рассказывать, присаживаясь на собственный рабочий стол, стоящий позади.

— Так, кто-нибудь знает, как зародилась традиция целовать любимого человека под омелой?

Девочек хлебом не корми, дай поговорить о поцелуях — поднимается аж четыре руки. А Бетельгейзе опять краснеет.

Почему-то Юэн чувствует от этого странное удовлетворение.

— По приданию, могущественная колдунья, вернув к жизни своего сына, погибшего от яда омелы, от радости целовала каждого, кто проходил под омеловыми ветвями!  
— А я слышала, что эта традиция пошла с древнего фестиваля урожая — Сатурналия.

Студентки начинают открытый спор и вскоре теплицы наполняются всеобщим гомоном. Из-за того, что профессор никак не вмешивается, пятикурсники понимают, что свободная часть урока уже началась, и продолжают болтать.

— На вашем лице выражение глубокой фрустрации, — профессор Форни тихо подходит к Бетельгейзе, которая жмется поближе к столу, избегая разговоров и столпотворения. Ей не нравится, когда в оранжереях так громко и находится так много народа.

Она не вздрогнула, потому что видела краем глаза, как он подходит. Смотрела на темно-серые брюки, затем на мужские туфли, когда те приблизились.

— Что такое «фрус-тра-ция»?

Юэн вздыхает.

— Это магловский термин. Неважно.

Бетельгейзе надеется, что правильно его повторила.

Они смотрят друг на друга: ей неловко, ему… Холодно, пожалуй.

Бетельгейзе закусывает губу, от чего взгляд травника становится еще более пристальным и внимательным. Вокруг слишком много людей, чтобы вот так открыто обсуждать вчерашнее.

— Все можете быть свободны. Только прошу — не попадитесь на глаза профессору Макгонагалл!

Поэтому Юэн отправляет остальных учеников прочь из теплиц. Это, не считая пропущенных, был его самый короткий урок — прошло от силы полчаса.

— Останьтесь.

Голос тихий, вкрадчивый. Короткое слово кажется громче возгласов и разговоров безликих слизеринцев. Бетельгейзе остается. Конечно, она остается. Они стоят относительно поодаль друг от друга, чтобы со стороны это не бросалось в глаза.

— Мисс Бёрк, я хотел поговорить с вами о вчерашнем вечере, — он начинает спокойно, но Бетельгейзе чувствует легкий надлом. Профессор Форни заговорил, только когда все вышли.  
— Да?  
— Я… плохо себя чувствовал и мог не осознавать, что делаю. Скажите, я ведь не сделал ничего… неправильного?  
— Нет, профессор. Все в порядке.  
— Когда вы ушли?  
— Примерно через час, сэр. Я хотела есть, поэтому ушла на ужин.  
— Вот как…

Ну, одной проблемой меньше. Прям от сердца отлегло.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за глинтвейн, — добродушно улыбается. — Что вы сделали с термосом? Он до сих пор горячий, даже пустой.  
— Ой… я не очень хорошо лажу с такими вещами, — слизеринка выглядит сконфуженной и явно безосновательно чувствует себя виноватой. — Я по привычке наложила на него заклинание подогрева, которое использую для обычных кружек, но, кажется, на таких емкостях оно работает иначе.

Разумеется. У Бетельгейзе дома масса антикварных чайных сервизов, сплошной дорогущий фарфор и произведения искусства. Какие там термосы? Термосы скорее магловская вещь, которую маги переняли себе, но упорно отказываются в этом признаваться.

Аристократы ненавидели все магловское.

Это неприятно кололо.

— Не переживайте, я просто поинтересовался. Зато глинтвейн до утра оставался горячим.  
— Вы что, выпили его сегодня? Гвоздика может быть опасна после такого…  
— Вы видели мой буфет?  
— А, ну да. Действительно. Простите.

Она наконец улыбается, даже слегка посмеивается. На столе между ними целый ворох омеловых пучков — бери и целуй.

Мерлин, почему в его жизни все настолько… не так?

Хотя бы руку протянуть к ней. Коснуться. Снова.

Пальцы помнят каждое прикосновение к бледной коже. И случайное, и неслучайное. И реальное, и то, которого никогда не было.

И не должно быть.

— Вам уже лучше?

Профессор кивает — недостаточно искренне. По сравнению со вчера, ему _лучше_ , но в целом… Хорошо, что скоро каникулы, Юэну определенно требуется отдых.

— У вас очень слабый иммунитет. Почему вы так часто болеете?

Вопрос осторожный, но заставляющий напрячься. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза долго, сохраняя тишину.

— Полагаю, как вы и говорили, мне стоит сменить жилье.

Она верит — легко и без сопротивления, словно ждала любого, даже неубедительного объяснения. Бетельгейзе недовольно морщится, смотря в сторону и насупив брови.

— Это точно. Или хотя бы навести в нем порядок.

Так просто и прямо говорить учителю о том, что ему нужно навести порядок в своем жилище? Юэн улыбается, забавляясь. Ему нравится, что Бетельгейзе позволяет себе неформальное общение, но он еще не представляет, чем эта нарастающая смелость обернется позднее.

— И вообще, этим ведь занимаются домовые эльфы, вам не надо ничего самому делать. Почему вы живете в таком запустении?

Юэн не знает, что ответить. Сказать, что ему все равно? Что эта неказистая обстановка прекрасно отражает его нынешнее отношение к жизни? Или что на обшарпанных стенах видно меньше следов, остающихся после буйства?

— Я большую часть времени все равно провожу в теплицах. Что до домовиков — не люблю, когда кто-то трогает личные вещи.

Профессор _оправдывается_. Перед своей возмущенной ученицей. Странные ощущения.

Бёрк открывает рот и закрывает его, будто хотела что-то сказать и передумала. Между ними чувствуется какая-то неловкость, и Юэн плохо понимает, в чем дело. Да, он вчера немного… перегнул палку, но не до такой же степени. Или до такой?

— Вы придете сегодня после уроков?  
— Конечно.

Бетельгейзе нежно улыбается и обещает прийти.

Но не приходит. Если это не издевательство, то что тогда? Юэн снова чувствует себя обманутым и весь вечер рисует в блокноте.

В конце концов, она не обязана приходить.

***

Но что Бетельгейзе могла поделать, если Гвинет выцепила ее еще в Большом зале во время обеда, упросив пойти в библиотеку? К тому же, именно сегодня Бетельгейзе _совершенно не хотелось в теплицы_ , так что предложение гриффиндорки она приняла с облегчением и готовностью.

Бетельгейзе сидит в библиотеке, только закончив объяснять Гвинет особенности Уидосороса (забавно, но от нее тоже есть польза, когда дело доходит до ядов, а Тома рядом нет) и смотрит на свой пергамент с вопросами для контрольного тестирования. Завтра предстоит тест по заклинаниям — последняя проверочная работа в триместре.

А мысли вообще не о заклинаниях.

Лицо опять краснеет. Закусывает губу и бездумно пялится в пустоту. Перед глазами появляется назойливо машущая ладонь. Том приходит позаниматься вместе с сестрой, и они, пока Бетельгейзе пребывает в прострации, успевают перекинуться парой фраз в стиле: «и давно она так сидит?», «минут десять».

Бетельгейзе равнодушно здоровается и подпирает щеку кулаком, возвращаясь к прерванным размышлениям.

Юэн уснул достаточно крепко и не проснулся, даже когда она аккуратно сменила свои колени на подушку, чтобы встать. Еще какое-то время Бетельгейзе стояла рядом, колеблясь.

Какое у него красивое и простое имя…

Чем дальше все заходило, тем сильнее Юэн отстранялся. Что будет наутро, когда он вспомнит, что позволил себе?

Бетельгейзе так сильно захотелось его поцеловать, что она даже наклонилась, почти поддавшись наваждению. Но в итоге лишь робко коснулась щеки подушечкой пальца. Провела по скуле к уголку губ.

И испуганная своими желаниями сбежала.

— Я идиотка, — Бетельгейзе тихо стонет и прячет лицо в руках, укладываясь головой на стол.

Гвинет и Том синхронно косятся, но сохраняют молчание.

Надо на что-то отвлечься. Подготовка к тесту оказывается сейчас слишком сложным занятием для рассеянной головы, поэтому Бетельгейзе смотрит на Гвинет, вспоминая, что собиралась поговорить с Кровавым бароном.

В общем-то, пару раз она уже пыталась. Высокомерное слизеринское привидение было совсем несговорчивым, так еще и имело склонность завывать похлеще Серой Дамы.

— Том, — переходя на шепот, чтобы не огрести от мадам Пинс за шум, Бетельгейзе решает порасспрашивать Тома.  
— А?  
— А ты знаешь, как задобрить Кровавого барона? Ну, чтобы он не улетал от тебя со страшным «уууууууууу», а согласился… на то, о чем ты говорил тогда.  
— Опять ты про это? — Гвинет шипит. — Давайте лучше продолжим заниматься.  
— Ну вообще, я слышал, что он очень трепетно относится к свиданиям с Серой Дамой. А так не знаю, у вас на факультете наверняка есть какие-то свои тонкости.  
— Боюсь, мне будет проще уговорить Серую Даму на свидание с бароном, чем узнать что-то от других слизеринцев.

И здесь тупик. Ладно, за время каникул, когда все разъедутся и в школе станет тихо и скучно, найдется достаточно времени что-то придумать. Может, и Кровавый барон заскучает.

— А мы, кстати, с Саймоном узнали, где в Запретном лесу растут дьявольские силки.  
— Вы что, собираетесь в Запретный лес? Это же запрещено.  
— Дайте мне _в тишине_ доделать этот чертов доклад по ядам, иначе я выкину вас из библиотеки обоих.

***

К четвергу Бетельгейзе уже становится легче. Первое смущение проходит, а ночь размышлений и убеждения себя, что все естественно и правильно, приносит успокоение. Ей интересно, как профессор отреагировал на нарушенное обещание, но Бетельгейзе приходит даже позже, чем Гвинет — чтобы заставить нервничать сильнее.

Профессор Форни прекрасно держит «ничего-не-случилось» лицо и уходит в другую теплицу, оставляя девушек наедине друг с другом и горой омелы.

Бетельгейзе быстро учится и подстраивается. Если она сама изнывает от этого игнорирования и думает о недоступном профессоре еще больше, чем когда он постоянно находится рядом, то почему это не должно сработать в обратную сторону?

Вполне себе работает.

Бетельгейзе вяжет пучки салатовых ветвей и с довольной улыбкой смотрит на собственные запястья, вспоминая те поцелуи. Может она толком и не знает ничего о реальных взаимоотношениях с людьми, но вряд ли человек, не имеющий никакого интереса, будет целовать твои руки _так_.

Бетельгейзе снова чувствует себя той маленькой принцессой, которую старший брат боготворил и носил на руках.

— Ты правда собираешься выступить в суде? — вопрос выводит из приятных размышлений, возвращая к реальности. И, надо сказать, какой-то слишком уж жестокой реальности. Сначала кажется, что ослышалась, но Гвинет смотрит без привычной веселости и беззаботности: серьезно и выжидательно.

Бетельгейзе всеми силами старалась не думать о предстоящем заседании в Визенгамоте, и вполне успешно — голова напрочь забита преподавателем травологии и школьной повседневностью. Но наступает момент, когда страх снова накатывает волной. От одного упоминания все внутренности сводит в тугой узел. _Нетнетнет. Не думай._

— Да. Мне страшно, но я должна это сделать.  
— Почему?

Мерлин, зачем Гвинет решила завести этот разговор именно сейчас? К сожалению, рыжая выглядит решительно, и Бетельгейзе кажется, что от сказанного будут зависеть их дальнейшие отношения.

— Потому что… — Бетельгейзе отводит взгляд, ее лицо болезненно искажается, однако Гвинет не поддается жалости. Она обычно достаточно тактична, но у них уже не выдастся другой возможности поговорить об этом до суда. А потом станет поздно.

Гвинет терпеливо ждет ответа. Бетельгейзе не остается ничего, кроме как продолжить.

— Я хочу, чтобы эти люди поскорее были заключены в Азкабан.

Гриффиндорка молчит. Подумав, Бетельгейзе осторожно решает рассказать больше. Важную деталь, которая одновременно пугает, доводя до исступления, и вызывает жуткое удовлетворение:

— Там будут судить тварь, убившую моего брата, — говорит приглушенно и холодно. Проклевывающаяся злость похожа на шипение змеи.

Черная беспросветная ненависть.

— Кто он?  
— Фенрир Сивый. Он был не один — эти безмозглые животные напали на нас группой. Но я узнала только Сивого.

_Два других волка присоединились к трапезе лишь после вожака. Бетельгейзе хорошо помнит их окровавленные морды, увиденные позднее._

— Разве ты единственная свидетельница преступлений Сивого? Наверняка его осудят и без тебя. Тебе необязательно отвечать в суде.

Гвинет говорит по-прежнему серьезно, но Бетельгейзе совсем не понимает, к чему она ведет.

— Слухи о тебе только успели утихнуть. В январе Розье вернется к учебе. Разве ты не боишься оставаться среди слизеринцев после слушания?

Честно говоря, куда больше Бетельгейзе боится самого слушания. Ей страшно оказаться среди присяжных, министра и всех этих бюрократов. И еще страшнее снова увидеть лицо убийцы самого дорогого для нее человека.

Но в словах Гвинет есть истина, о которой Бетельгейзе и сама неоднократно задумывалась. Если бы Розье не оказался на больничной койке из-за чудесной случайности, декабрь превратился бы в ад. Что же он со своей свитой устроит, когда она посодействует аресту и заключению его деда?

— Боюсь и понимаю, что рискую. Но помимо мести мне действительно хочется… справедливости. Если мое слово сможет что-то изменить, то я скажу его.

Так же, как это сделала ее мать. Избавившись от угнетения супруга-тирана и потеряв сына, она, наконец, позволила себе поступить по совести, не заботясь о страшных последствиях, которые ее ждали.

Бетельгейзе думает об ублюдках вроде Макнейра, свидетельство против которых не возымело эффекта. Слишком много убийц осталось не просто на свободе, но при власти. Безнаказанные, они по-прежнему будут убивать и использовать других в своих целях, а потом найдут нового «предводителя», о котором скажут, что действовали под заклинанием Империус.

Тёмный лорд всего лишь развязал им руки и вложил в них оружие. Это прогнившее общество лживых и лицемерных фанатиков, которые жаждут крови, власти и денег, встало бы на сторону любого волшебника, сулящего им процветание и личную выгоду. Они готовы на все, без преувеличения.

Вместе они хуже и страшнее любого самого ужасного мага.

— Ладно.

Гвинет не говорит никаких громких слов наподобие «я буду на твоей стороне» или «ты можешь на меня положиться», но Бетельгейзе чувствует, что гриффиндорка действительно поддержит ее. Наверное, Гвинет искренне беспокоится или просто не понимает, какая выгода от этого суда может быть для аристократки при таких рисках.

Какое-то время девушки молчат, разбирая омелу и уверенно работая секатором. Напряжение спадает, Бетельгейзе снова избегает мыслей о Сивом и понемногу успокаивается. Сегодня последняя отработка Гвинет до каникул, но Бетельгейзе никак не может придумать, о чем поговорить. Поэтому вечно-болтающая-Гвинет придумывает сама.

— Слушай, у тебя такое длинное имя. Можно я буду звать тебя Гейз? Ты как раз вся такая легкая и незаметная. Как газ.  
— И могу привести к удушью?  
— Очень по-слизерински.  
— Ладно, хотя бы не «зелень».

Девушки смеются. С недавних пор Бетельгейзе стала позволять себе отпускать в компании Гвинет мелкие черные шутки. Образ слабой и беззащитной девушки с ними не очень вязался, но оттого получалось еще комичнее.

— Кстати об именах. Гвинет — это от «Гвиневра»?  
— Да-да. Какая-то странная британская традиция: называть рыжих девушек в честь королевы Гвиневры. Мою двоюродную племянницу эта участь тоже не миновала.  
— По-моему красиво.  
— Сказала девушка, которую назвали в честь огромной яркой звезды.  
— Ну… вот это уже традиция Блэков. Моя бабушка — Блэк.  
— Какое _удивительное_ совпадение, моя — тоже.

Вот они — множественные родственные связи между волшебниками во всей красе. Многие семьи, особенно чистокровные, так или иначе состоят в родстве друг с другом. Аристократы заставляли преемников заучивать генеалогическое дерево не только своей семьи, но и самых близкородственных — отец нередко порол Бетельгейзе розгами, если она ошибалась или не могла ответить.

Что же, теперь нет необходимости заучивать всю эту чушь. Бетельгейзе совершенно беззаботно смеется с Гвинет над Блэками и их дурацкими заскоками.

— Фух, сегодня уже двадцать второе число, а мы только заканчиваем эти пучки. Кому под ними целоваться, если послезавтра почти все студенты уезжают домой на каникулы? Дамблдору с Макгонагалл?  
— Или Филчу с миссис Норрис.  
— Зачем я это представила?

Под очередным клубком омелы, Бетельгейзе неожиданно находит профессорский блокнот. Тот самый, где был ее портрет с геранью. Пока Гвинет продолжает увлеченно разглагольствовать на тему непростых отношений Филча и его кошки, Бетельгейзе аккуратно приоткрывает книжку, с недоумением листая страницы.

Что он здесь делает? Профессор забыл его тут вчера, когда завалил все омелой перед уроком?

На светло-желтых листах появилось несколько новых зарисовок растений. Бетельгейзе увлеченно смотрит дальше, пока не находит небольшой рисунок — снова себя, на сей раз за конспектом. Щеки покрываются румянцем, Бетельгейзе не замечает заинтересованного взгляда Гвинет. Пальцами чувствует, что на следующей странице есть что-то еще.

И, вспыхнув, захлопывает блокнот, когда веснушчатое лицо оказывается слишком близко.

— Покажи, ну покажи же! Что там?  
— Нет!

Бетельгейзе тяжело дышит, прижимая блокнот к груди и смотря широко распахнутыми глазами на гриффиндорку.

— Подожди, неужели это…  
— Молчи!  
— Ой вей…

Гвинет присвистывает, косясь в сторону стеклянной стены оранжереи. Примерно туда, где в соседней теплице должен работать травник.

— Никому не говори, пожалуйста, — молящим шепотом, чтобы профессор ничего не услышал.  
— Скажи хоть, от кого это? Интересно же!

«Похоже, она не поняла».

— Не скажу.

Бетельгейзе закусывает губу, колеблясь.

Юэн нарисовал ее в постоянно расцветающем венке. Смущенную и улыбающуюся. Какую-то совершенно… _влюбленную_. Лепестки разворачиваются и сворачиваются среди омеловых листьев. Завораживает. Цветов много, они больше похожи на османтус, чем на омелу. В этот раз он рисовал чисто по памяти, желая запечатлеть оставшийся в голове образ, поэтому в новом портрете еще больше личного, чем во всех остальных.

Выглядит как признание.

Хочется поговорить с Гвинет, рассказать все, возможно, получить какой-то совет или хотя бы просто разобраться в том, что происходит.

То профессор демонстративно сидит в другой теплице, то оставляет ей свои совершенно не-просто-учительские рисунки.

Если еще прошлый раз можно принять за случайность, то этот — точно нет. И ведь Гвинет могла заметить блокнот раньше нее! Мерлин, у него что — раздвоение личности?! Черт подери.

Бетельгейзе думает, что делать с блокнотом. Оставить на столе или, может, нагло забрать себе?

В конце концов, положив его в сумку, она думает, заговорит ли вечером профессор об этом сам, когда они останутся наедине, или опять предпочтет сделать вид, что ничего нет?

… Не заговаривает.

У Бетельгейзе внутри — ураган и смерч. Поведение профессора Форни кажется ей просто ребячеством.

В пятницу травник весь вечер проводит со студентами, поэтому Бетельгейзе уходит очень рано, предпочтя тихим теплицам не менее тихую из-за предстоящих каникул спальню.

Слизеринцы устроили себе предпраздничный вечер в общей гостиной, при всем желании хоть как-то социализироваться, Бетельгейзе смогла просидеть с ними только полчаса. Кто-то из слизеринок даже угостил ее огневиски, но Бетельгейзе переживала, что когда градус в компании станет повыше, Кэрроу не преминет случаем потешиться над ней, сделав объектом насмешек.

Да и спать от спиртного и усталости хотелось сильно. Неделя выдалась тяжелой, полной переживаний: из-за контрольных, из-за профессора Форни, из-за приближающегося суда. Ворочаясь в постели, Бетельгейзе думает о словах Гвинет. После каникул ситуация изменится и определенно в худшую сторону. Возможно, есть какой-то способ перевестись на другой факультет? На Рождество Дамблдор обещал дать возможность воспользоваться директорским камином, чтобы навестить мать, заодно, можно попробовать поговорить с ним и о переводе.

Бетельгейзе мало верит в то, что затея прокатит, но попытка не пытка.

Все-таки директор _обещал защитить_ их. Если не смог защитить Амелию, то пусть хотя бы защитит ее дочь.

_Но это ведь был твой выбор._

Ага, первый серьезный самостоятельный выбор за всю жизнь. Бетельгейзе всегда делала то, чего от нее ждали или требовали другие, и никогда не делала того, чего хотела сама. Только подчинялась.

Поэтому, оказавшись перед лицом смертельной опасности, не смогла ничего сделать, кроме как попытаться убежать. Она бежала по лесу так долго, как только могла, пока трое волков не нагнали еще одну добычу.

Они все были в _его крови_.

Заклинания оказались бесполезными, потому что руки слишком сильно тряслись, держать палочку сломанными пальцами не получалось, а от страха и ужаса — ни сосредоточиться, ни говорить, не заикаясь.

Бетельгейзе никогда не делала, не выбирала, не решала ничего сама. Она практически не умела сопротивляться.

Амелия Бёрк могла лишиться в тот день обоих детей, но сумела спасти хотя бы младшую дочь.

Бетельгейзе впервые не плачет, когда думает об этом.

***

_Снится каждую ночь. День за днем вызывает все больше желания. Такая недоступная, недостижимая, не_его. Проклятая девчонка не покидает головы ни на секунду, вне зависимости от того, как близко полнолуние. Маленькая вкусная одержимость._

_Наваждение._

_Нельзянельзянельзя._

_Каково будет взять ее за волосы? Каким станет голос?_

_Волк ждет._

В субботу студенты потихоньку собираются домой. Повсюду стоят чемоданы, а молодые люди складывают личные вещи и прощаются с друзьями до следующего триместра. Им еще предстоит ехать всем вместе на рождественском рейсе Хогвартс-экспресс, но кто-то особо впечатлительный даже пускает слезы.

Например, одна юная барышня, вешающаяся на шею своему бойфренду.

Бетельгейзе не хочет наблюдать весь этот фарс, поэтому уходит в теплицы, морально готовясь к серьезному разговору с травником. Сегодня он от нее точно не отвертится. А если не придет в теплицы — она придет к нему в комнату. Потому что все это уже просто достало.

Сонно морщится, поправляя гирлянду на торце одной из теплиц. Не успев проверить, на месте ли профессор, слышит веселый голос.

— Гейз! — к ней подлетает Гвинет. — Хорошо, что ты тут.

Она решила зайти попрощаться. Бетельгейзе улыбается. Новое обращение совсем непривычно, но все же нравится.

— Все уже уходят. Ты останешься в школе, да?  
— Да. Здесь безопаснее, да и мне не хочется отмечать Рождество с дядей.  
— Ну, тогда счастливого Рождества, — Гвинет хитро подмигивает, — я оставила тебе сюрприз в этой теплице. Надеюсь, он тебя порадует.  
— Но я ничего не подготовила…  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — Бетельгейзе неловко желает хорошего праздника и думает о том, что было бы здорово ее обнять. — Передавай и Тому.  
— Да… Конечно, передам. Когда увижу, — лицо Гвинет мрачнеет.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Эти идиоты собираются сегодня в Запретный лес за дьявольскими силками вместо поездки. Типа, все учителя будут заняты, поэтому под шумок можно слинять в лес без риска потерять баллы факультета. А я должна прикрыть их задницы и сказать, что мы ехали в одном купе.  
— Но как же он тогда попадет домой?  
— Они с Саймоном уже умеют трансгрессировать. Собираются потом пройти по окраине леса до Хогсмида, а оттуда — по домам.  
— Вот именно поэтому мужчины живут меньше женщин.  
— Действительно. Ладно, думаю, с ним все будет в порядке. Том выбирался из разных передряг и меня спасал. О, профессор Форни идет.

Бетельгейзе смотрит туда, куда кивком указывает Гвинет. К ним и правда направляется травник. Он идет со стороны леса, где находится хижина Хагрида с грядками, покрытыми брезентом. Выглядит покрасневшим от мороза, так что, видимо, долго находился на улице. Профессор Форни приветствует девушек как обычно, но задерживается взглядом на разом насупившейся Бетельгейзе.

— Мисс Бёрк? Вы не едете домой?  
— Нет, не еду! — получается слишком резко и громко.

Профессор удивленно поднимает брови, растерянно смотря на Гвинет, словно та могла знать причину такого раздражения слизеринки. Рыжая только пожимает плечами и решает ретироваться.

— Ладно, я побежала, удачно отдохнуть, — Гвинет машет на прощание рукой и непонятно толком к кому обращается.  
— Я что-то не так сказал? — Юэн интересуется, когда они с Бетельгейзе вместе проходят в теплицу.

«Он еще спрашивает!»

Ее буквально распирает от раздражения и решимости расставить все точки над i.

Однако профессор тоже собирается сегодня серьезно поговорить. И исход, которого он ждет от этого разговора, прямо противоположен ожиданиям Бетельгейзе.

Юэн слишком много думал в последние дни. Он вообще по жизни постоянно находился в каких-нибудь размышлениях, но иногда мыслей становилось так много, что мозг продолжал думать даже во сне. Это выматывало.

Отстраняться не помогало. Они все равно часто виделись, а когда Бетельгейзе не приходила, Юэн и правда думал о ней еще больше. Почему-то так было тяжелее, чем когда он уходил сам. Поэтому Юэн решил, что пора заканчивать эти походы в теплицы, иначе за каникулы он точно поедет крышей.

Но в то же время так сильно боялся обидеть ее, что с трудом придумал, как подвести разговор.

Вешает мантию в шкафчик, едва стряхнув снег. А она любуется его широкой спиной.

— Я рад, что вы нашли друзей.

Бетельгейзе замирает. Что-то чувствует, понимает, что сейчас все пойдет совсем не так, как ей нужно.

— Благодаря вам, профессор.

И не представляет, насколько попала «в яблочко».

— Я тут вовсе ни при чем. Вы точно собираетесь остаться в Хогвартсе на каникулы?  
— А вы хотите меня прогнать? Из теплиц.

Спрашивает прямо, не позволяя и дальше ходить вокруг да около. Юэн незаметно вздыхает и оборачивается.

— Нет. Вы по-прежнему можете проводить здесь столько времени, сколько посчитаете нужным.

_«Что ты несешь, Юэн?»_

Собирался ведь сказать совершенно другое. Поэтому решает исправиться и продолжает:

— Раньше это было необходимостью, но нужно ли вам это теперь?  
— Профессор.  
— Да?  
— Вы дурак.

Это он и так знает, в общем-то.

Молчат. Она не верит, что сказала это вслух. Он не понимает, как реагировать.

— Отштрафовать вас, что ли?

Ласково улыбается, пригрозив совсем не всерьез.

Ладно. Сказала «а», говори и «б». Бетельгейзе делает глубокий вдох, чтобы обрушить на него свою самую долгую и возмущенную речь.

— Штрафуйте, наказывайте, как хотите, но профессор, ваше поведение просто возмутительно! И не надо делать это ничего не понимающее выражение лица. Все вы прекрасно понимаете. Все эти ваши рисунки, ваш взгляд, ваши…

С каждым словом он зачем-то подходит все ближе и ближе.

Заставляет пятиться, пока ее поясница не упирается в край высокого рабочего стола.

— Ваши… — сглатывает. — Я забыла, что хотела сказать.

Это все ненастоящее. Юэн смотрит на Бетельгейзе сверху вниз и испытывает сильные угрызения совести. Конечно, он ей нужен. Конечно, он ей нравится. Но нужна ли ему самому такая ответственность?

Он ведь даже не любит ее. Просто… хочет. И все это наваждение не более чем следствие постоянных галлюцинаций, вызванных зельем. Иллюзия.

Слишком подло.

— Вернёте мне мой блокнот?  
— Нет, оставлю себе как доказательство и буду вас шантажировать.

Смотрит исподлобья, обиженная и запутавшаяся. Юэну стыдно и хочется уволиться.

— Хорошо.

Бетельгейзе раздраженно закатывает глаза и замечает то, чего никак не должно было здесь находиться.

«Гвинет, черт бы тебя побрал!»

Так вот о каком сюрпризе она говорила.

С потолка прямо над ними свисает один из тех злополучных пучков, связанный либо ею, либо Гвинет. То ли гриффиндорка все поняла, то ли просто решила, что таинственный автор рисунков придет именно сюда.

Это смущает, но… Бетельгейзе смаргивает, вспоминая вечер вторника в профессорской комнате. Она ведь тогда хотела его поцеловать — желание никуда не делось. Неужели хотя бы раз она не может решить и сделать то, чего просто хочет _сама_? Не думая ни о последствиях, ни о правильности, ни о выгоде. Не думая о том, чего бы от нее хотели другие.

Профессор, к примеру, точно хочет, чтобы Бетельгейзе ушла.

— Вы стоите под омелой, — говорит спокойно и не узнает собственного твердого голоса, который звучит будто со стороны.

 _Нет, это **вы** стоите под омелой._  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Интересно, как она здесь оказалась?

Наверное, теперь подумает, что она сама туда повесила этот чертов куст. Ну и плевать. Пусть думает. Так даже лучше. Бетельгейзе хмурится, поднимает руки, опуская их чуть выше его локтей. Цепляется ногтями за теплый вязаный свитер, тянет на себя.

— Что вы делаете?

Юэн прекрасно понимает, _что_ она делает, но не поддается и взглядом буквально просит — остановитесь.

— Будьте джентльменом и наклонитесь. Я не дотягиваюсь.  
— Ох, Мерлин.

Безнадежно.

Она сама потянулась, чтобы поцеловать. Смотря при этом в глаза так недоверчиво-настороженно, словно травник мог исчезнуть, если позволить себе зажмуриться.

Более странных поцелуев в его жизни еще не было.

И, наверное, _особенных_.

Это совершенно не похоже на те видения — примитивные и простые. Легкое и короткое прикосновение — как предупреждение, угроза или вызов. Или все вместе разом.

— Сколько вы за это снимите с меня, — выгибает бровь, — баллов?

Ее светлые пальцы все еще яркий контраст на темном свитере. Юэн молчит, потому что не может усвоить окончание фразы. Его всегда восхищала эта слизеринская черта — играть словами, доводя оппонента до нужной кондиции. Нарочно или случайно — он не знает.

Бетельгейзе все еще неправильно близко, медленно дышит и ждет ответа (хотя бы какого-нибудь). Держится крепко, не позволяя уйти.

Походу, Юэн «перевыполнил» план директора. Он должен был помочь ей влиться в школьную жизнь, адаптироваться, найти друзей, а в итоге…

В итоге еще раз целует — сам.


	7. Ромашка

От нее пахнет травами: мелиссой, шалфеем, ромашкой. В основном, пожалуй, ромашкой — такой легкий, но сладкий аромат, который сложно с чем-то спутать.

И как он не понимал этого раньше?

Юэну нравится ее запах, слишком сильно, но только сейчас — когда лицо и шея так близко — получается его разобрать. Девичьи пальцы по-прежнему чуть выше сгиба локтя, такие живые, холодные сквозь плотную ткань свитера. _Настоящие._

Взгляд робкий и пугливый; она выглядит растерянной и смущенной, не понимающей, что делать, и просто… стоит. Это вынуждает быть осторожным.

Бетельгейзе позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, чувствуя, как в груди все переворачивается. Его губы теплые, а движения такие невесомые, что практически дразнят. Дыхание на подбородке и щеке — выдох судорожный. Горячий.

Ему хочется по-другому. Но черные ресницы взволнованно вздрагивают от самых простых и невинных прикосновений, поэтому Юэн может себе позволить одно целое ничего.

Ничего — и держаться рукой за край стола совсем рядом с ее бедром.

Бетельгейзе по-прежнему чувствует поясницей жесткое дерево, в которое инстинктивно вжимается, будто пытается увеличить расстояние. И в то же время, ощущая тепло, исходящее от профессорской руки, хочет придвинуться ближе. От противоречия собственные пальцы становятся совсем ледяными.

Ей… нравится. Но все равно страшно.

Юэн чувствует это, интуитивно понимает, заставляя себя остановиться. Наверное, сказывается отсутствие _реальной_ близости — иначе почему он так быстро завелся? Ему вообще никогда не нравилось целоваться.

Почти неосознанно наклоняется ниже, вдыхая запах волос и шеи. Впервые позволив себе сделать это по-настоящему, не украдкой. И понимает, как сильно хотел этого последние два месяца. До дрожи.

Они стоят так не больше минуты, но обоим прошедшее время кажется маленькой жизнью.

— Это больше не должно повториться.

Распрямляясь и отстраняясь, говорит скорее себе, чем ей. Чтобы наполниться уверенностью, которой нет от слова совсем.

— Потому что я… не умею?

Бёрк смотрит на него так смущенно и взволнованно, что Юэн невольно улыбается, умилившись. Мерлин, неужели ее сейчас больше всего заботит то, что она не умеет целоваться? У них есть проблемы посерьезнее. Травник качает головой.

— Просто я ваш учитель, а вы — моя ученица. Это неправильно.

Слова — заученные и подготовленные многим ранее — даются тяжело. Звучат так неестественно, как какой-нибудь канцеляризм. Пусто.

— Но вы же хотели меня, — она смаргивает, закусывая нижнюю губу, — поцеловать?  
— Хотел.

Он смотрит слишком внимательно на ее рот, размышляя. Зачем она опять так играет словами? Издевается же.

— И хочу.

Бетельгейзе утыкается лбом ему в грудь, надеясь охладить горящее лицо тканью свитера, но выходит так себе. Почему-то появляется стойкое ощущение, что профессор имеет в виду совсем не поцелуи. Наверное, просто воображение разыгралось. Все происходящее и так совершенно нелогично.

— Не понимаю.

«Я тоже».

— Если вы против, то зачем оставили мне эти портреты?

Поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него — недоуменно и хмуро.

— Не могу объяснить.

А Юэн действительно не может, потому что сам не понимает, _зачем_. В последнее время он уже не очень хорошо себя понимает.

— Ладно… — Бетельгейзе легко соглашается и вновь опускает взгляд. Нет сил спорить и пытаться анализировать. Нужно что-то сказать, потому что иначе наступит неловкая пауза, они разойдутся, и как потом смотреть в глаза друг другу — непонятно.  
— Я хотела попросить вас кое о чем.  
— О чем?

Юэн внутренне напрягается, не зная, чего ждать, ведь эта девушка бывает довольно непредсказуемой. Пучок омелы над их головами он заметил намного раньше. Ноги тогда понесли к ней против воли. Будто так и надо.

И все-таки Бетельгейзе первая потянулась к нему.

— Могли бы вы сопровождать меня завтра? Я собираюсь навестить маму в больнице.

Сопровождать? Ох, черт. При всем желании, Юэн не смог бы отказаться — директор на днях уже недвусмысленно намекал на то, что мисс Бёрк хочет отправиться в больницу святого Мунго на Рождество, и ей необходим кто-то, кто будет рядом.

Особенно бывший мракоборец, ага.

— Да, конечно.

Как все-таки просто у Дамблдора получается управлять людьми. Может быть, не пошли он тогда Юэна в совятню, ничего бы этого сейчас не было. Директор легко и непринужденно убил сразу кучу зайцев, найдя важной свидетельнице и телохранителя, и поддержку, и место, где можно укрыться.

Жаль, Юэн не умеет работать с полутонами, одни сплошные крайности. Так что теперь ему ничего не остается кроме как плыть по течению, вяло наблюдая приближение обрыва.

— Спасибо.

Бетельгейзе отпускает его и обнимает себя за плечи. Щеки все еще красные и горячие.

Почему его так и тянет их погладить?

Почему его вообще к ней так тянет?

Нужно чаще посещать Хогсмид.

— Тогда я пойду, напишу письмо.

Она не может остаться в теплице и спокойно делать свою обычную работу после всего этого. Сердце до сих пор колотится так быстро, словно собирается выпрыгнуть прямо изо рта.

Морозный вечерний воздух тоже не помогает унять жар.

***

Наутро Бетельгейзе уже потихоньку собирается в дорогу, проворочавшись всю ночь. Отражение в зеркале выглядит помятым и взъерошенным. Зато спальня и гостиная совершенно пусты, так что можно без стеснения ходить в сорочке, радуясь наступившему одиночеству. Мерлин, что может быть лучше такого рождественского подарка? Блаженство. Ни одной слизеринской рожи, тишина, покой, порядок и возможность делать все, что пожелаешь. Как будто вся эта огромная гостиная — твоя собственная.

Впервые за два месяца Бетельгейзе широко улыбается и по-хозяйски разваливается в кресле у резного камина, над которым висит несколько полосатых носков — в качестве украшения, конечно. Подарки здесь оставлять некому. Она смотрит на красивую живую ель, украшенную серебряными фигурками. Поскольку ель сама по себе зеленая, игрушки повесили исключительно серебряные: покрытые радужной патиной волшебники и волшебницы, перебирающие тонкими ногами единороги, змеи гирлянд. Смотрится изящно и со вкусом: как минимум такие слизеринские предпочтения Бетельгейзе одобряет.

Взгляд невольно цепляется за что-то белое, лежащее на тонком воздушном покрывале под рождественским деревом. Из любопытства, Бетельгейзе присматривается, быстро понимая, что это… цветы.

Разве они были здесь вчера? Может, кто-то забыл из других студентов перед отправлением домой? Подходит ближе, поднимая небольшой аккуратный букет.

Ромашки.

Свежие и совсем не сезонные. Бетельгейзе какое-то время стоит в ступоре, рассматривая зеленые стебли, ищет какую-нибудь записку, но там ничего нет.

Так или иначе, нужно поставить их в воду, даже если это какая-то ошибка или просто хогвартская магия. Возможно, слизеринская традиция? В такое поверить и то легче, чем в то, что цветы предназначены ей.

Устанавливает вазу по центру журнального стола, смотрит на ромашки недоверчиво. Ну не стал бы профессор Форни посылать ей букет — это совершенно не укладывается в голове, да и не по-рождественски как-то. С чего ему вообще что-то ей отправлять, если он уже прямо дал понять, что ничего больше не будет?

Хотя, памятуя о необъяснимых при такой позиции знаках внимания… Блокнот с рисунками все еще лежит в сумке. Все-таки профессор очень странный человек.

После совершенно неловкого ужина Бетельгейзе с трудом смогла подремать хотя бы несколько часов, полночи думая о том, как пройдет предстоящий поход в больницу. И пытаясь разобраться в собственных абсолютно перемешавшихся чувствах и мыслях. Ей так хочется этого «больше» — снова стоять совсем близко, чувствовать на себе чужое дыхание, млеть и распадаться от нежности прикосновений.

В какой-то момент Юэн заполнил все мысли до единой. От этого так хорошо, легко и приятно. Лучше страдать от не_разделенной любви, чем от того, что гораздо ужаснее и важнее. _Что разрушает у самого основания._

Обида, раздражение — какие бы отрицательные эмоции ни вызывал профессор Форни своим поведением, Бетельгейзе готова упиваться и ими, отдаваясь чувствам каждой клеткой своего естества. Лишь бы избавиться от всепоглощающей пустоты.

Подушечкой пальца трогает узкие лепестки. И кто придумал гадать на ромашке? Какое кощунство — так издеваться над бедными цветами.

Бетельгейзе никогда не интересовали прорицания, в Хогвартсе она с ними худо-бедно справлялась, но в жизни не пользовалась ни разу. Сейчас же в голову настойчиво лезет глупое, практически детское гадание: любит, не любит.

Она лишь нежно целует головку цветка и спешит собираться в больницу.

Бетельгейзе не решается зайти за профессором Форни, надеясь, что тот придет сам. Торопливо минует лестницу с горгульей, чтобы успеть в назначенное время к директору. Возле огромной статуи она каждый раз испытывает чувство благоговейного трепета.

Перешагнув порог директорского кабинета, Бетельгейзе с восхищением и интересом зависает на всевозможных необычных приборах, применения которым не знает, но очень хочет узнать. У директора она была всего раза два и во время каждого посещения превращалась в любопытного ребенка, едва завидев волшебные устройства.

Профессор Дамблдор сидит за рабочим столом, справа на жердочке — огромная красная птица, с интересом наблюдающая за движением хозяйского пера.

— Доброе утро, профессор Дамблдор, — Бетельгейзе обращается с почтением, заставляя себя смотреть пожилому мужчине в лицо. Он поднимает ясные голубые глаза из-за очков-половинок и добродушно приветствует ее в ответ.

— Вы уже готовы, мисс Бёрк?  
— Да, сэр. А… почему лимонные дольки?

Она вчера вечером получила пароль для горгульи, написанный на бумажном свитке, и не сразу догадалась, что это вообще такое.

— Ничто так не поднимает настроение, как любимое лакомство. Присаживайтесь. Профессор Форни будет вас сопровождать, так что подождите его пару минут. Насколько я знаю, вы не очень хорошо ориентируетесь в Лондоне?

Бетельгейзе покорно садится на небольшую скамью, рассматривая огромный камин, через который предстоит отправиться прямиком в Министерство Магии. Разумеется, она ужасно нервничает — причин достаточно, но добрый голос главы Хогвартса немного успокаивает.

— Да, сэр. Я почти не покидала поместье Бёрков.  
— В таком случае, вам точно необходим проводник.

Запоздало доходит, что, по-видимому, директор сам настоял на том, чтобы ее сопровождал травник. Выходит, его и просить не надо было.

— А почему именно профессор Форни?  
— А почему нет?  
— Вы считаете, мне может угрожать опасность?

Бетельгейзе предпочитает спрашивать прямо в лоб. Раз профессор Дамблдор посылает с ней пусть отставного, но все-таки мракоборца, есть чего бояться.

— К сожалению, за пределами школы опасность угрожает всем, — директор вздыхает, а его выражение лица становится посуровевшим. — Мирные дни наступят еще нескоро. Вчера пропал один ученик. Простой волшебник-полукровка, не имеющий никакого отношения к предстоящим судебным разбирательствам. В вашем случае покидать Хогвартс я бы вовсе поостерегся.

Директор говорит серьезно, но, кажется, не категорично. Отменять свои планы совершенно не хочется — Бетельгейзе очень соскучилась по матери, и теперь переживает за нее еще больше. В конце концов, она ведь будет с профессором Форни. Вряд ли кто-то отследит их перемещение. Неужели директор запретит?

— Я все равно хочу навестить маму, если можно. Я ведь уже пообещала ей, и мы давно не виделись.

Смотрит робко, но просяще.

— Что ж, не могу вам препятствовать, — Дамблдор лишь снисходительно улыбается в ответ. — Любовь ребенка к матери — одно из самых светлых чувств.

Слова профессора пронизаны теплотой и тоской.

— А что за мальчик пропал?  
— Мистер Браун. Вы не читали утреннюю корреспонденцию?  
— Ох, нет, я не подписана на Ежедневный пророк и не спускалась в Большой зал.

В школе осталось совсем мало студентов — только круглые сироты, у которых нет даже друзей, готовых принять погостить на каникулах, поэтому вчерашний ужин прошел в крайне интимной обстановке. Преподаватели (кроме, слава Салазару, Юэна) ели вместе с учениками и разговаривали на личные темы, так что «затеряться» не получалось. Повторять этот опыт рождественским утром Бетельгейзе не решилась. Чтобы не портить себе настроение.

— Мальчишки в таком возрасте склонны к импульсивным поступкам. Полагаю, он близко дружил с мистером Дрейком — своим соседом по комнате. Кстати, слышал, в последний месяц вы тоже немало времени проводили с мистером Дрейком и его кузиной.

Бетельгейзе не меняется в лице, но сразу вспоминает последний разговор с когтевранцем в библиотеке, а потом с Гвинет. Том говорил, что они с другом нашли дьявольские силки в Запретном лесу. Неужели, все-таки что-то случилось? Бетельгейзе хмурится, что не укрывается от проницательного директора. Интуитивно чувствует, что не должна рассказывать о том, что знает, поэтому берет эмоции под контроль, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Ну… Гвинет ведь посещает отработки из-за того _нелепого_ случая с Розье. В последнее время ее кузен часто приходил, чтобы помочь.  
— Может, вы что-то слышали о планах мистера Дрейка и мистера Брауна?  
— Нет, профессор. Я мало общалась с Томом.

Бетельгейзе говорит спокойно, но уверенно, смотря директору прямо в глаза. Она знает: если хочешь успешно солгать, нужно поддерживать зрительный контакт. Когда живешь с психопатом, врать учишься с малых лет.

— Есть подозрения, что мистер Браун сбежал из дома, — директор не давит, принимает ответ и слегка откидывается в кресле. Узловатые сухие пальцы скрещены между собой, ладони лежат на массивной столешнице. — В последнее время его отношения с семьей сильно испортились. Мистеру Дрейку предстоит не самое радостное Рождество.

— Я, раз уж вы затронули эту тему, хотела бы поговорить о _совершенно несправедливом_ наказании Гвинет…

Бетельгейзе пытается перевести разговор в нужном направлении, заодно уведя от опасной темы, но директор жестом ее прерывает — легко и непринужденно.

— Прислушайтесь, какой дивный звук. Это поворачивается лестница. Полагаю, профессор Форни уже готов отправиться с вами в больницу Святого Мунго.

Бетельгейзе обиженно поджимает губы и смотрит на директора со скепсисом. Но дверь через несколько мгновений действительно открывается, чтобы впустить в кабинет — как обычно сонного — травника.

Из головы сразу вылетают все мысли: и о Гвинет, и о Томе, и вообще обо всем. Желудок от волнения скручивает, но Бетельгейзе не подает виду.

Профессор Форни здоровается с Дамблдором и с улыбкой кивает Бетельгейзе. Он одет в то самое пальто, которое носил, когда одолжил ей мантию, и выглядит как-то немного иначе. Профессор останавливается рядом, придирчиво осматривая подопечную. Долго и молча. Она краснеет, не понимает, в чем дело, и начинает лихорадочно вспоминать, все ли правильно надела и не забыла ли чего.

— Нет, так не пойдет, в своей мантии вы будете слишком сильно выделяться.  
— О, а вот и еще одна причина, почему именно профессор Форни, — Дамблдор иронично улыбается, сверкнув стеклами очков.  
— Ваше пальто я не надену!

Она смущенно восклицает, вспоминая, как травник заставил ее надеть свою мантию в прошлый раз.

— Я и… не предлагал… — Юэн запинается, округляя глаза, — просто нужно что-то другое. Из министерства придется идти через улицы маглов.  
— То есть ваше пальто не будет выделяться, а моя мантия — будет?  
— Просто есть вещи, которые и в мире маглов смотрятся обычно, а есть те, которые вызовут вопросы.

Юэн изо всех сил старается вернуть себе спокойное выражение лица, пока Бёрк как ни в чем не бывало размышляет над обозначенной проблемой. Черт, зачем так подставлять? Что подумает директор? Ее словно и не волнует, что они еще вчера целовались в теплицах, а сейчас тут вообще-то рядом сидит сам Дамблдор!

— У меня нет такой одежды… — наконец, после паузы слизеринка подавленно отвечает.

Ну, неудивительно. Было бы удивительнее, если бы была.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы ведь все равно сначала переместимся в министерство магии.

Слова профессора приносят облегчение — Бетельгейзе уже успела решить, что теперь ее вылазку в больницу точно отменят. Она не понимает, насколько важно не привлекать внимания маглов, и в тот единственный раз, когда посещала больницу, они с попечителем трансгрессировали прямо к ее стенам. Почему нельзя сделать так и сегодня — загадка.

Но это все не важно, главное: они все-таки отправляются в путь.

Волнение зашкаливает. Предстоит побывать в Министерстве Магии, а потом идти по улицам Лондона, так еще и с профессором Форни, оставаться наедине с которым — ну очень волнительно.

Хотя бы путешествие по каминной сети не в новинку: изредка Бёрки всей семьей посещали званые ужины других аристократов. Ей не нравится, как летучий порох пачкает лицо и одежду, но оказавшись в просторном зале, Бетельгейзе напрочь забывает об этом. Отойдя от золоченого камина, сразу принимается рассматривать синий потолок, по которому плывут волшебные золотые символы — будто созвездия в темном вечернем небе.

— Тергео, — травник очищает от сажи сначала себя, а затем и свою ученицу.

Бетельгейзе следует за ним, попутно продолжая осматриваться. В декоре используется много разных золотых элементов, что как бы подтверждает особенный статус данного места — чего стоит один огромный золотой фонтан. Настенные панели и паркет — лучшие сорта дерева. Министерство Магии выглядит очень внушительно.

Профессор переходит к первому попавшемуся камину на противоположной стороне зала.

— Форни, привет! — Кто-то из проходящих мимо колдунов, замечает травника и машет ему рукой. Министерство активно работает даже в Рождество.  
— Ты-то мне и нужен, — профессор щелкает пальцами, и затем обращается уже к Бетельгейзе: — Подождите здесь пару минут. Я придумал, где добыть вам одежду.  
— Что такое? Мы все переполошились, решив, что прибыл мистер Дамблдор, — мужчина понижает голос, когда Юэн подходит к нему ближе, но Бетельгейзе по-прежнему их слышит.  
— Он позволил воспользоваться своим камином, я сейчас все объясню. Милли на месте?  
— Разумеется, ее бы воля, она бы тут жила. В чем дело? Она мне ничего не говорила о вашем визите. Кто эта девушка?

Волшебники отходят подальше, и Бетельгейзе остается только пялиться на их удаляющиеся силуэты да из любопытства пытаться прочесть что-то по движениям губ.

Но она слишком быстро забывает о первоначальной цели, засмотревшись на губы профессора Форни и вспомнив вчерашний вечер.

Мерлин, у нее хорошо получается вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, хотя это чертовски выматывает. Скованности нет, но постоянно накатывает стеснение, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.

Она, задумавшись, не заметила, как упустила Юэна из виду, и было начала паниковать, но спустя несколько минут тот вернулся, держа в руках женское лиловое пальто. Такая одежда вполне себе соответствовала магической моде, так что Бетельгейзе еще только предстояло научиться понимать разницу.

— Вот, возьмите. Надеюсь, не слишком велико. Лучше наденьте сразу.

Бетельгейзе послушно снимает свою мантию, вручая ее травнику взамен чьей-то чужой верхней одежды. Запах духов ударяет в голову так сильно, что Бетельгейзе кривится. Ее чувствительное обоняние не слишком-то жалует подобное амбре.

— Ого, какой крепкий парфюм. Чье это пальто?  
— Моей давней… знакомой.

Было в этой короткой заминке что-то такое, что покоробило Бетельгейзе до глубины души. Бывшая девушка его, что ли? Глупо об этом думать, но…

— У вас есть _знакомая_ , работающая в министерстве магии? — смотрит скептично, и так сильно подчеркивает это «знакомая», что профессор не выдерживает взгляда, нахмуренно отводя собственный.

Еще глупее — так себя вести. Ладно, это не ревность, это просто интерес. Ей действительно просто любопытно и хочется смутить его.

— Что вас удивляет? Я тоже работал в министерстве магии. Здесь много моих знакомых и друзей. В том числе женщин.  
— Ну, просто… _**знакомая**_ … Вы так сказали это…

Почему она никак не может тактично умолкнуть и оставить в покое это дурацкое слово?

— Прекратите. Нормально я сказал. Обычно. Это жена того волшебника, с которым я только что разговаривал. И я бы предпочел не развивать тему дальше.

Профессор решительно шагает в зеленый огонь, не давая Бетельгейзе продолжить расспросы и как бы ставя точку.

Ну кто ее за язык тянул, а?

Может, лучше вернуться в Хогвартс? Ужасно. Остается надеяться, что он не будет сердиться. От стыда Бетельгейзе хлопает себя ладонями по щекам и отправляется следом.

Мощным толчком ее выкидывает на поверхность из… толчка. Обернувшись, Бетельгейзе с недоумением видит унитаз. Несколько минут неверяще ищет глазами хоть что-то еще, откуда могла тут появиться, но ничего другого в кабинке нет.

— Что за… — брезгливо Бетельгейзе распахивает дверь. Профессор Форни уже ждет ее возле раковины. — Это что — туалет?  
— Да, — уголки его губ подрагивают — видно, что профессор еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Омерзительно. Есть ли другой вход в министерство? Возвращаться этим способом обратно я не намерена. Какая дикость.

Закутывается в чужое пальто получше, морщится и всем своим видом выражает глубочайшее «фи».

— Есть вход для обычных посетителей. Там необходима регистрация, но, думаю, я смогу вас провести, — все-таки смеется. Интересно, что она устроит, если сказать, что туалет, ко всему прочему, мужской?

Он не выглядит обиженным или раздраженным после неловкого разговора в зале, и свободно ведет свою ученицу дальше.

Оказавшись на улице и пройдя небольшой проулок офисных зданий, Бетельгейзе пугается странных движущихся металлических коробок. Она никогда в жизни не видела автомобилей и даже не слышала о них, поэтому, испуганно пискнув, прячется за преподавательскую спину.

— Почему мы не можем трансгрессировать, профессор?!  
— В радиусе полумили вокруг Министерства сейчас запрещено пользоваться какой-либо магией.  
— Это какой-то транспорт, да? — Бетельгейзе опасливо высовывается из-за его плеча, решая посмотреть на дорогу. Машин из-за праздника не так уж и много, но они все равно пугают и издают неприятный шум.  
— Быстро соображаете. Не бойтесь, тут недалеко. К тому же, я хотел немного показать вам город.

«Ничего я не боюсь, я просто осторожна».

Хочется обидеться, но слова про город не оставляют ни шанса.

Неужели профессор Форни правда хочет погулять с ней?

Глупая улыбка невольно лезет на лицо, и Бетельгейзе прячет ее в высокий ворот лилового пальто.

— Мерлин, этот запах такой тяжелый и терпкий, что у меня уже кружится голова.  
— Никогда не мог терпеть ее духи. К нашему общему сожалению, ничего лучше не нашлось.

Звон двигателей перестает оглушать. Мимо проходит стайка смеющихся девушек, напевающих рождественский гимн — текст и мотив совсем не такие, как у волшебников, но Бетельгейзе не составляет особого труда понять, что это такое.

Несмотря на то, что еще день, повсюду можно заметить развешанные украшения и гирлянды, которым только предстоит загореться с наступлением сумерек. Наверное, если бы Бетельгейзе хоть немного больше знала об обычных людях, она бы легко сопоставила их традиции с магическими.

Почему-то становится тоскливо. Перед маглами весь мир на поверхности — множество домов и прочих зданий, транспорт заполняет собой всю дорогу, и все эти люди… как же их много.

Дети, пока они с профессором проходят мимо, играют в снежки или валяются в снегу — точно так же, как дети волшебников. Тоже смеются и бегают друг за другом, дурачатся и веселятся.

Но у них нет никакой нужды таиться.

Бетельгейзе идет рядом с Юэном нога в ногу и подавляет в себе стойкое желание взяться хотя бы за край его пальто — потому что ей страшно. Вокруг целый, но совершенно чужой мир, и он не слишком-то жалует магов.

— Жаль, что волшебники не могут так же свободно жить в Лондоне.

Юэн внимательно смотрит на нее и молчит, словно позволяет говорить дальше.

И она продолжает.

— Из-за маглов нам приходится прятаться, как… крысам. Залезать в унитазы, терпеть все это унижение. Разве это справедливо?

В сердце поднимается волна негодования.

— А вы бы предпочли, чтобы все эти люди стали рабами, как того хотел Волан-де-Морт?

Профессор Форни редко выражался так холодно. До Бетельгейзе наконец доходит, _что_ она сказала и как это звучит. И кому. Вся магическая война началась с этой идеи: волшебники не должны скрываться от маглов. Они должны их подчинить. Они — лучше, сильнее, умнее. Они — высшая раса, а маглы всего лишь жалкие отбросы.

Бетельгейзе буквально с самого рождения слушала о том, как маглы притесняют волшебников, и сейчас видела подтверждение этому своими глазами.

— Нет, но…

Юэн вздыхает и объясняет уже намного снисходительнее:

— Маглы беззащитны перед нами. Они не могут ни трансгрессировать, ни спрятать свои дома с помощью Фиделиуса. Не могут отразить темные заклинания. Разве признак «сильного» и «великого» — угнетение тех, кто слаб?

Сейчас Бетельгейзе особенно хорошо прочувствовала, что он — _учитель_.

— Нет. Выходит, мы должны защищать их, потому что мы сильные?

— Можно и так сказать. Они такие же люди, но прекрасно обходятся без магии. Мы можем сосуществовать в мире, используя те возможности, каких у них нет. Никого не убивая и не обращая в рабство.

У Бетельгейзе куча риторических вопросов, которые хочется высказать. Раз обычные люди такие беззащитные, почему маги не могут жить с ними открыто бок о бок? Не потому ли что за двести лет охоты на ведьм маглы кровожадно истребили огромное количество как волшебников, так и своих же людей, которых подозревали в колдовстве?

Но лучше промолчать, потому что профессор останавливается и берет ее за руки — видимо, собираясь трансгрессировать. Они как раз зашли в темный проулок высоких зданий, где никого нет — только мусорные контейнеры и парочка крыс.

— Вы знаете, что я родился в семье маглов?

С легкой укоризной поднимает бровь. Юэн с виду относительно спокоен, но на самом деле от этого диалога ему стало максимально некомфортно. Не то чтобы он не понимает позицию аристократов и тех, кто хочет свободы для волшебников, просто… слышать это от Бетельгейзе особенно неприятно.

С другой стороны — вполне закономерно. Нонсенс, что она, будучи чистокровной волшебницей, аристократкой — с их-то привычным воспитанием — вообще старается относиться к маглам лояльно.

Но что, если она сейчас отдернет руки?

Что это за чувство?

— Да, — ее пальцы свободно лежат в его ладонях. На девичьем лице появляется виноватое выражение. — Я не имела в виду, что хотела бы для маглов той участи, какой для них хотел Тёмный лорд. Просто мне жаль, что мы не можем жить свободно и открыто _вместе с ними_.

Последние слова еще долго звенят в ушах вместе с хлопком.

Рядом уже знакомая стена старого универмага. Из-за стекла пялится манекен в цветастом фартуке. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, профессор практически сразу проводит слизеринку в больницу.

Приемное отделение выглядит празднично. В углу за информационной стойкой находится большая елка, украшенная золотыми и красными игрушками, а под потолком застыли в воздухе пестрые шары разноцветного света.

Волшебница за столом скучающе заполняет журнал. На Рождество посетителей совсем немного, поэтому очереди нет.

— Здравствуйте. Мы к Амелии Бёрк.  
— Кем приходитесь?  
— Я ее дочь. А это мой сопровождающий — мистер Форни.

Звучит как-то по-идиотски, но Бетельгейзе не придумала, как лучше представить Юэна.

— Вашу волшебную палочку, пожалуйста, — ведьма в лимонном халате требовательно протягивает руку, в которую девушка вкладывает свою палочку. Радует, что они соблюдают такие меры предосторожности.  
— И вашу, сэр.

Колдунья проверяет волшебные палочки, регистрируя посетителей, и отправляет их на пятый этаж — в отделение Недугов от Заклятий.

— Ваша мать ведь находится под охраной?  
— Да. Но только пока. Сомневаюсь, что министерство постоянно будет выделять для этого специального человека.

Они поднимаются по лестнице, минуя различные отделения. Бетельгейзе не обращает внимания на других пациентов, то и дело показывающихся то тут, то там. У кого-то из головы торчат рога, кто-то ходит на трех ногах, а у одной пациентки отсутствует нижняя челюсть — ей абсолютно безразличны любые увечья.

Для шестнадцатилетней девочки это странно, наверное. И странно наблюдать, как она гордо идет с прямой спиной. Настоящая аристократка среди отребья, не удостоившая никого даже взглядом. Раньше Юэн не замечал в ней этого.

Но все познается в сравнении.

Юэн видит знакомое лицо. Возле нужной палаты дежурит мракоборец — Джек Морган. Неплохой дядька, которого знают, пожалуй, все кадеты академии из-за адски сложных, но крайне важных экзаменов по слежке. Он сидит на лавке и читает Ежедневный пророк, однако как только к двери приближаются люди, лениво поднимается с места. Мужчины обмениваются рукопожатиями.

— Мистер Морган, я к маме, — Бетельгейзе тоже знакома с суровым волшебником, поэтому он без лишних вопросов пропускает девушку внутрь. За последние годы этот человек много раз принимал участие в жизни их семьи: именно с Морганом Алькор сотрудничал, чтобы мракоборцы смогли поймать мистера Бёрка. И Морган же потом помогал Амелии в суде.

— Я подожду снаружи. — Юэн планирует поговорить со старым знакомым, пока она будет с матерью.  
— Нет. Ей будет спокойнее видеть, что я пришла не одна. Потом можете выйти.

Это «можете выйти» вызывает легкий протест, но Юэн все-таки заходит, не успев сообразить, что аргумент у Бетельгейзе довольно слабый.

В небольшом светлом помещении всего одна больничная постель, накрытая изумрудно-зеленым покрывалом. Сразу так и не подумаешь, что это «палата» — аккуратный журнальный столик, диван у стены с портретом какого-то юноши, тренога для одежды. Даже дорогой ковер под ногами. 

Женщина, стоящая у окна, оборачивается. Ее острое осунувшееся лицо расплывается в нежной улыбке, обращенной к дочери.

— С Рождеством! — Бетельгейзе старается выглядеть бодрой и энергичной, чтобы сразу показать матери, что с ней все хорошо. — А это профессор Форни, мой преподаватель травологии.  
— Здравствуйте.

Юэн не может отвести взгляд от миссис Бёрк, которая приветствует его легким женственным жестом. Из-за болезни ее кожа тонкая и сухая, зеленые глаза поблекли, но осанка никуда не делась. Все в ней говорит о стати и силе воли. Неожиданно становится просто и понятно, почему Бетельгейзе так равнодушна к травмам посторонних. Разве может быть дело до других, когда твой родной человек так страдает?

Амелия Бёрк величественна, бледна и… без рук — прямо как Венера Милосская.

И как статуя греческая совершенно _нема_.

Из газет Юэн уже знал про то, что мать Бетельгейзе с помощью магии лишили языка, восстановить который не представляется возможным. Но ничего не знал о руках. Короткие обрубки щедро замотаны бинтами, коричнево-красные пятна проступают сквозь свежую белую повязку, и остается только догадываться, что под ней.

Тёмная магия постепенно разрушает эту женщину своим проклятьем. Судя по всему, раны не заживают уже много месяцев, и вряд ли могут зажить. Черные пятна переходят с плеч на шею мелкой точечной сыпью.

— Я вас оставлю.

Юэн пытается быть вежливым, но не может находиться там, поспешно покидая палату. Маленькая домовиха робко смотрит ему вслед единственным глазом.

Сколько еще миссис Бёрк протянет с настолько тяжелой порчей?

Может быть, год.

В охране нет смысла, никто не придет ее убивать. Юэн лишь однажды видел подобное — так темные маги в редких случаях проклинали предателей, чтобы жертва мучилась как можно дольше, прежде чем сойдет с ума и иссохнет. Медленная бесчеловечная казнь. Если бы кто-то решил убить ее, то только из милосердия.

— Дерьмово, да? — мракоборец, заметив по лицу Юэна, что тот все понял, подает голос.  
— Ее дочь ничего не знает о проклятии?  
— Нет, конечно, иначе на кой черт я бы тут сегодня штаны просиживал?  
— Зачем этот фарс?  
— Ну, Амелия очень просила. Через своего домового эльфа. Девочка и так несколько месяцев от потрясения не разговаривала, зачем ей еще сильнее жизнь отравлять? И ты молчи.

Молчать? Зачем дарить бессмысленную надежду? Чтобы потом, спустя год, ее раздавило осознанием?

— Серьезно, не говори ей ничего.

Сглатывает сухой ком в горле.

— Слышал про старшего сына? Мы тогда взяли их отца, и буквально спустя несколько дней парнишку разорвали _оборотни_. Там была такая каша… А она все это видела.

Юэн нервно протирает лицо ладонью, останавливаясь пальцами на висках. В голове остро колет, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Слышал. Но не знал, что это _ее_ брат.

Про тот случай двухлетней давности мало кто не слышал. Оборотни, особенно Фенрир Сивый, славились исключительной жестокостью, но обычно они не ели своих жертв полностью.

Ладонь невольно сжимается на теплой ткани девичьей мантии — Юэн все еще носит ее в руках, перекинув через локоть.

— Фрэнк и Алиса там же, где и всегда?  
— Ага.  
— Пойду, загляну к ним.

Юэн шагает по коридору в поисках палаты длительной терапии. Шаги вторят биению сердца. Хочется развеяться, да и он давно тут не был.

Навещать Долгопупсов — пустое дело, но это лучше, чем стоять и ждать, думая о том, как поступить. С Морганом разговаривать уже тоже не хочется.

Бетельгейзе, забыв о времени, проводит с матерью не меньше часа. Они пытались общаться с помощью Глостерии, но у матери от магии домовихи пошла кровь носом, поэтому пришлось прекратить.

Легилименция домовых эльфов сильно отличалась от обычной, так что ослабленный организм миссис Бёрк не мог долго ее выдерживать. Но, со слов матери, когда с ней общался волшебник-легилимент, все проходило намного лучше.

Поэтому Бетельгейзе, ободренная свежей идеей — заняться изучением легилименции — уходит из палаты в приподнятом расположении духа. В руках сверток и небольшой пучок сушеных ромашек — для чая. Несмотря на свою недееспособность, мама все равно нашла возможность сделать ей подарок.

На лавочке обнаруживается только мистер Морган. Теперь мракоборец читает книгу вместо газеты.

— А где профессор Форни?  
— Зашел во-о-он в ту палату. У него там друзья.

Ох, профессор, наверное, устал ждать. Хорошо, что он нашел, чем себя занять. И странно, почему ни слова не сказал о своих друзьях. Бетельгейзе осторожно открывает дверь, заглядывая.

Медсестра что-то ласково воркует пожилой женщине с огромным тюрбаном на голове. Травник обнаруживается в углу палаты, рядом с койками, отгороженными занавесками.

На одной из них спит женщина, а на другой — сидит мужчина, который пустым взглядом буравит лицо Форни.

— Извините, что так резко ушел.

Бетельгейзе подумала, что он не заметил ее, погруженный в собственные мысли, но профессор подает голос, стоит подойти немного ближе.

— Все в порядке. Мистер Морган сказал, что вы пошли навестить кого-то. Это Долгопупсы?

Чистокровные волшебники хорошо знают друг друга, в том числе враждующие семьи. Тем более Бёрки и Долгопупсы связаны близкими родственными связями (как обычно, через Блэков). Мужское лицо сразу показалось Бетельгейзе знакомым, поэтому она быстро сообразила, кто перед ней.

— Да. Фрэнк и Алиса. Когда я поступил в академию мракоборцев, Фрэнк стал моим наставником.

Юэн уныло сидит, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Руки скрещены на груди, пятками слегка отталкивается, заставляя стул наклониться назад. Фрэнк приоткрывает рот, безучастно пялясь. В нем напрочь отсутствуют самые мелкие намеки на присутствие разума, и от этой картины Бетельгейзе коротко вздыхает. Ее мать хотя бы не потеряла рассудок.

— Во время войны возиться с теорией и проходить полный курс времени не хватало, поэтому я часто работал с ними.

— Они были вашими друзьями?

— Наверное, да.

— А профессор Снейп?

— Ха-ха, Снейп, — у Юэна вырывается невеселый смешок. — У нас в школе были похожие интересы и редкая вынужденная взаимопомощь на первых курсах, но мы скорее соперничали, чем дружили. А сейчас мы просто… как давние знакомые, которым пришлось работать вместе. Невольно притираешься.

— Мне показалось, вы неплохо ладите.

Бетельгейзе не просто так вспоминает про слизеринского декана. Он ведь прекрасный легилимент, а ей теперь необходим тот, кто даст хотя бы несколько советов по изучению легилименции. В идеале — научит.

— Если вы закончили, предлагаю перекусить что-нибудь в буфете и выдвигаться.

Просидев час, играя в гляделки с умалишенным, Юэн уже не чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово. Даже полностью сойдя с ума, Фрэнк все еще действует на него благотворно: одной лишь памятью о былом. Этот человек всегда умел приводить в чувство других.

Улыбается, стараясь не думать о своей сложной дилемме.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Бетельгейзе с интересом принимается рассматривать магловские украшения — гирлянды, разбросанные по кустам, деревьям и некоторым магазинам, загораются, погружая сумеречный город в яркие разноцветные огни. С первого взгляда кажется, будто они находятся в какой-то магическом поселении вроде Хогсмида.

— Красиво.

Немного проходятся по тротуару, заворачивают за угол кирпичного универсама. Горячий шоколад в буфете пришелся особенно кстати перед выходом на мороз. Желудок все еще неприятно тянет от голода — одной маковой булочкой за день не наешься — но в то же время из-за нервного напряжения аппетита нет совсем.

— Думаете, она не выживет?

Бетельгейзе спрашивает спокойно, с какой-то совершенно жуткой готовностью. Похоже, она и сама что-то подозревает, хоть и не знает природы проклятия. Юэн, никак не ожидавший сейчас такого вопроса, замедляет шаг.

— Не знаю.  
— Не думайте, что я ничего не вижу. Я же не дура. Сколько бы они ни удаляли, эти пятна все равно возвращаются. А потом превращаются в язвы.

Что Юэн мог ответить? Подтвердить опасения или солгать?

Они медленно идут по мостовой. Зимой темнеет рано: еще нет пяти вечера, а небо уже серо-синее. Благодаря обилию уличных фонарей и гирлянд, на улице достаточно светло и ярко, чтобы видеть лица друг друга.

— В общем-то, я именно поэтому хотела, чтобы вы поехали со мной. Целители говорят, что прогресс есть, но никто не скажет мне правды. И все же… За два месяца стало лучше, теперь она хотя бы может стоять и ходить.

В рассудительном тоне чувствуются нотки робкой надежды. От этого становится совсем тошно.

— Если вы продолжите молчать и смотреть на меня с такой жалостью, наверное, я расплачусь. И вообще, вы ведь хотели показать мне город.

В общении с ней есть одна чудесная особенность — Бетельгейзе хорошо понимает его без слов. Вот и сейчас она _понимает_. И отводит взгляд, пытаясь перевести тему на что-то отвлеченное. Потому что иначе действительно расплачется — как тогда, в теплицах.

Крутанувшись на каблуках, профессор снова трансгрессирует. Они оказываются на набережной Виктории: Темза шумит и переливается яркими огнями.

— Я не целитель и не разбираюсь в порче и проклятиях такого уровня.

Его руки все еще держат ее за плечи. Бетельгейзе вздыхает, выпуская облачко пара изо рта. Больше похоже на всхлип. Прижимает к груди подаренный матерью сверток, закусывает губу, дрожит. Маленькая и одинокая. Она совершенно точно не заслуживает такой правды, но и за ложь Юэн себя не простит. Поэтому он принимает единственное верное решение:

_поверить._

Просто поверить и надеяться вместе с ней, что проклятье отпустит. Ослабнет, поддастся исцелению, разрушится. Поверить, что это не приговор.

— Но я _уверен_ , что в больнице сделают все возможное, чтобы спасти жизнь вашей матери.

Бетельгейзе смотрит на него недоверчиво и молчит. Пролетающие над рекой чайки протяжно кричат, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Ей ведь уже стало лучше.

Юэн говорит это так искренне, что Бетельгейзе сдается.

А ему ничего не остается, кроме как просто ее обнять.

В его руках — тепло и спокойно. Бетельгейзе не шевелится, прикрывая глаза, и слушает: чужое дыхание, ночные крики чаек, шум неспокойной реки. Глаза печет. Юэн обнимает ее крепко и молчит. Ему всегда проще выражать свои чувства действиями, чем словами.

Бетельгейзе это вполне устраивает. Макушкой чувствует его подбородок, но не может обнять в ответ — боится выронить подарок матери.

— Эти духи совершенно ужасны.  
— Да.

Бетельгейзе тихо смеется, отнимая лицо от его груди.

Взгляд лучше любых слов выражает благодарность. Накатывающая истерика отступила, и стало действительно легче. Сегодня слишком хороший вечер, чтобы позволить себе скатиться в это мучительное отчаяние. Бетельгейзе месяц держалась, гнала от себя все ужасные мысли о состоянии матери. О неизбежном.

Маме становится лучше — и это в любом случае положительная динамика. Сколько бы времени ей ни осталось, она тоже изо всех сил старается показать, что держится, пытается поднять дочери настроение. К тому же, сегодня ведь Рождество.

Может быть, чудо все-таки случится?

— Я хотел показать вам эту набережную. Когда решите вернуться в министерство, просто скажите.  
— Хорошо.

Место профессор выбрал действительно очень красивое. Бетельгейзе ни разу не видела ничего подобного вживую, но часто читала о подобных пейзажах в книгах. Пожалуй, реальность оказалась еще лучше.

С одной стороны черные воды Темзы, с другой — заснеженные сады набережной Виктории. Между ними узкая двухполосная дорога, по которой лишь изредка проезжают автомобили. Природное любопытство и интерес ко всему новому помогают отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, переключая девичье внимание на яркие огни, отражающиеся в мутной воде. Луна спрятана за тучами, скоро пойдет снег.

— Я читала, что в Темзе находится очень много трупов!

Очаровательно. Милая старшекурсница подбегает к парапету, с восторгом говоря об утопленниках.

— … Да. В конце прошлого века здесь затонул пароход «Принцесса Алиса».  
— О, я именно об этом и читала. Что-то около семисот человек? А еще многие намеренно топятся. Представляете, какая здесь находится потенциальная армия инферналов?

И все-таки есть в ней что-то… Присущее исключительно тёмным магам и их отпрыскам. С таким энтузиазмом говорить об инферналах и нечисти — сразу видно, Бёрк. Юэн неловко улыбается, но, не желая задеть, пытается отнестись к сказанному лояльно. Ему хватило разговора о маглах.

— Внушительная, полагаю.  
— Интересно, они бы смогли разрушить Лондон?  
— Возможно.  
— Сэр, я рассчитывала на _более интересную_ реакцию.

Бетельгейзе тоже улыбается. Совсем не робко, как обычно; сейчас перед Юэном веселая озорная девчонка. Запоздало доходит, что она пыталась над ним пошутить.

Он и не заметил, когда Бетельгейзе успела настолько измениться.

Морган прав: она заслуживает простой подростковой жизни. Без страданий, без оборотней, без нездоровых на голову преподавателей.

Но… Юэн все равно подходит ближе. Улыбается в ответ, качая головой. Ай-ай-ай.

— Так вы надо мной смеетесь?  
— Совсем чуть-чуть.

А потом они вместе гуляют вдоль парапета.

Слизеринка очарована вечерним Лондоном и рождественскими украшениями, а Юэн очарован ею. Небо становится иссиня черным, из-за чего рождественские огни сияют, кажется, еще сильнее. Он то и дело наблюдает, как Бетельгейзе рассматривает разноцветные гирлянды — в глазах отражаются желтые, красные и зеленые искры. Калейдоскоп разноцветного стекла.

— У маглов, выходит, тоже есть своя магия? Как они производят свет?

Наконец, не выдерживая, Бетельгейзе все-таки спрашивает. Вряд ли в каждой маленькой стеклянной лампочке находится свеча, но как без магии поместить свет в плафон?

— С помощью электричества.  
— А что это?

Она сейчас особенно похожа на любопытного ребенка. И не знает даже таких простых вещей, связанных с маглами, о которых обычно знают все, хотя бы поверхностно.

— Ну, это такой вид энергии. Как молния.

Профессор Форни уже совсем не помнит школьный курс физики, поэтому не представляет, как объяснить суть электричества и снабжения города светом. Тем более человеку, совершенно незнакомому с этим миром.

— Значит, маглы используют молнии для создания освещения? Это точно магия.  
—… Вроде того. На самом деле все, чего мы не можем понять, кажется нам магией.

Хмыкает. Редко какие волшебники интересуются техническим прогрессом маглов, и уж тем более не восхищаются им. Назвать изобретения простых людей магией? Ни у одного аристократа язык не повернется.

А у нее вот — поворачивается.

Но Бетельгейзе прекрасно понимает, что говорит, и хочет сгладить впечатление профессора от их прошлого неловкого разговора в подворотнях Лондона. Ей плевать на убеждения аристократов. Если для того, чтобы профессор Форни поверил в ее дружелюбное отношение к маглам, нужно будет назвать их гениями — Бетельгейзе сделает это.

Внезапное осознание так ясно и четко проносится в голове. Ни сомнений, ни отторжения. Наверное, так происходит всегда, когда тебе кто-то очень дорог. Алькор делал множество ужасных вещей, но Бетельгейзе легко принимала их и прощала.

А Юэн родился _грязнокровкой_. И это тоже легко принять.

— Вы правы. А вообще, — проходя мимо кованого забора, ограждающего сады, Бетельгейзе решает продолжить их беспечный разговор, — как вы стали мракоборцем?

— Хм. Началась война, и я просто… — Юэн пожимает плечами, пиная попавшуюся на пути шишку носком сапога. Они приближаются к небольшой, но нарядно украшенной ели в клумбе посреди тротуара. — Сам не знаю, как.

Как и ожидалось, слизеринка, ускоряя шаг, подбегает к рождественскому дереву, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. Преподаватель не может сдержать улыбки, продолжая наблюдать. _Любопытная кошка готова обнюхать каждую новую вещь, которую видит._

— То есть вы не мечтали об этом изначально?  
— Нет, что вы. Я хотел стать художником.

Бетельгейзе с удивлением оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на профессора. Он прекрасно рисовал, но она ни за что бы не подумала, что этот сильный мужчина когда-то хотел посвятить свою жизнь художеству. Писать волшебные портреты и пейзажи в волшебном мире, конечно, востребованная работа, но представить теперь профессора Форни простым художником, ходящим в экстравагантной пурпурной мантии с береткой и кистями в руках, еще сложнее, чем когда-то было представить его мракоборцем.

— Почему вы не стали художником, когда война кончилась?  
— Перехотел. Да и ботанику я тоже люблю.

В образ учителя травологии, так или иначе, он вписывается лучше всего: спокойный, мягкий и добродушный.

— Вы очень… красиво рисуете.

Бетельгейзе стесняется, но все-таки решается высказать то, что давно хотела. Становится особенно жаль, что сумка осталась в гостиной: отличный повод вернуть блокнот. И было бы куда положить сверток с ромашками, а также свою мантию (которую профессор по-прежнему таскает на плече).

— Спасибо.

Она, пытаясь скрыть смущение, задумчиво смотрит на пучок трав, поднося ближе к лицу, и снова размышляет об утреннем букете.

— Вы любите чай с ромашкой, да?

Вопрос отрывает от размышлений. От Юэна не укрылась ее задумчивая сосредоточенность на цветах.

— Да.  
— Я так и подумал.  
— Это уже второй букет ромашек за день.

Профессор улыбается как-то не так: с этой совершенно новой улыбкой он впервые выглядит на свой возраст. И только теперь до Бетельгейзе доходит, что он побрился.

А еще у него, оказывается, ямочки на щеках.

Юэн ничего не говорит и не поясняет, но улыбка все говорит за него. Пора, наверное, начать привыкать к тому, что такие вещи профессор Форни словами объяснять не любит или просто не умеет.

Бетельгейзе опять прячет лицо воротом пальто, чувствуя, что щеки горят совсем не от мороза.

Набережная кончается так же внезапно, как появилась, но профессор предлагает дойти до Министерства магии пешком — из-за действующего ограничения на использование магии. Бетельгейзе, уже перестав шарахаться от каждого автомобиля, охотно принимает предложение. А потом быстро меняет свое мнение: стоит только дойти до более активной проезжей части.

На набережной было безлюдно, к редко проносящимся машинам Бетельгейзе, как ей казалось, почти привыкла. Однако, недалеко от Трафальгарской площади все меняется: множество пугающих авто наводняют кольцо. Маглы спешат домой, так что, несмотря на праздник, в семь часов вечера по-прежнему час пик.

От такого обилия транспорта и людей Бетельгейзе снова зажимается и выглядит напуганной. Растерянно старается идти ближе к профессору — словно хочет спрятаться. Исчезнуть из виду. Зажать уши руками.

Девичьи пальцы оказываются ужасно холодными. Юэн аккуратно берет ее за руку, как ребенка, потерявшегося в незнакомом районе.

Бетельгейзе вздрагивает, но не поднимает взгляд. Ей стало так страшно, что теперь, почувствовав спасительное тепло и опору, не выходит даже смутиться. Юэн переводит ее по пешеходному переходу, но руку так и не отпускает.

На площади стоит огромная двадцатиметровая ель. Настоящая. Она украшена мириадами золотых огней — ни игрушек, ни пестрых красок, только сверкающая гирлянда из желтых лампочек. Вокруг толпятся люди: целые семьи маглов, распевающих рождественские гимны. Пение перекрывает общий гвалт и рев автомобильных двигателей.

Музыка всегда спасала, когда становилось страшно.

Дышать уже легче, а прекрасное рождественское дерево дарит еще большее чувство _праздника_. Подчеркивает его, становится настоящей праздничной кульминацией. В поместье Бёрков никогда не было такой атмосферы. Скупые и строгие торжественные вечера — мрачные и постановочные. Искусственные. Амелия старалась подарить детям хоть капельку радости, улучая короткие мгновения, когда мистера Бёрка не было рядом, но обычно, если что-то и отмечали, то уже многим позже «официальных торжеств».

Они с Юэном не подходят ближе, наблюдая лишь издалека. Этого уже достаточно. Ель кажется просто огромной — наверное, ей не меньше полувека.

— Это главная площадь в Лондоне. Рождественскую ель привозят из Норвегии каждый год.

— Зачем?

— Такая традиция.

Профессор Форни не вдается в подробности, чтобы сильно не нагружать Бетельгейзе. Бегло она осматривает постаменты со статуями, один из которых пустует. С интересом переключает внимание на огромные фонтаны в бассейнах — те работают даже зимой, поэтому изящные фигуры покрыты корочками льда. Почему-то эти магловские фонтаны производят даже большее впечатление, чем золотые скульптуры в министерстве магии.

Люди в рождественских колпаках смеются. Кто-то одет в красный костюм Санта-Клауса, кто-то в ярко-зеленый с ушами-накладками.

Одежда маглов отличается от магической, но у Бетельгейзе в голове совсем не укладывается, чем ее собственная отороченная соболиным мехом мантия выделялась бы в этом странно одетом обществе. Вон, женщина как раз в чем-то похожем стоит.

Как по заказу начинается легкий снегопад. Слизеринка смотрит на сияющую ель и сияет сама, окруженная ореолом белых снежных хлопьев.

По площади повсюду разносится детский и взрослый смех, вперемешку с хоровым нестройным пением. Они заражают своим весельем, и Бетельгейзе уже не думает о тех тоскливых вещах, которые посещали голову в течение дня. Будет здорово когда-нибудь поучаствовать в праздниках, устраиваемых волшебниками — нет сомнений, что в магическом мире веселиться умеют ничуть не хуже.

Идя с профессором за руку, Бетельгейзе снова чувствует себя намного увереннее. Они ненадолго задерживаются на площади, прежде чем отправиться по тихим внутренним улицам города к Министерству магии.

Юэн наверняка специально выбрал такой маршрут, чтобы показать праздничную площадь, и от этого юное сердце преисполняется чувством благодарности. Он такой хороший — жалость это была или просьба директора, но улыбка профессора теплая и совершенно искренняя. Поэтому Бетельгейзе верит.

А еще снова вспоминает ощущение его губ на своих губах. И утренний букет ромашек.

Минут через пятнадцать, она замечает красную будку у серой стены нужного здания. Уже не удивляется, когда профессор заводит внутрь. На одной стене висит непонятный прямоугольный прибор, но это волнует куда меньше, чем неожиданная теснота.

Судя по напрягшемуся выражению лица Юэна, этого не ожидал даже он сам. Поднять руки, чтобы взять трубку и набрать нужный номер на телефоне, оказывается сложным испытанием. Пальцы неуверенно набирают нужную комбинацию. На другом конце молчание затягивается — праздник есть праздник, часы посещения кончились. Но там ведь точно кто-то еще дежурит!

И почему-то именно тут Бетельгейзе решает снять с себя пальто.

— Может, лучше сделать это в атриуме? — осторожно осведомляется Юэн, едва не получив локтем в солнечное сплетение.

Слизеринка стоит к нему спиной, чуть ли не утыкаясь в телефонный аппарат. Будь она не такой худой, они бы точно сейчас прижимались друг к другу.

Близко. Тесно.

— Нет, иначе я тут задохнусь.

Жарко.

Она слегка поворачивает голову назад, чтобы виновато посмотреть на сопровождающего. Путается в чертовом пальто и не понимает, почему становится так тяжело дышать. Еще эти проклятые духи, не ослабевшие ни на йоту за все время прогулки по морозному Лондону.

Юэну ничуть не легче. Спутавшиеся от ветра черные волосы открывают белый уголок кожи шеи под загривком. Рубашка топорщится, когда девушка сводит лопатки назад, пытаясь стащить плотную драповую ткань. Не смотреть не получается, но проклинать себя за это он будет позже. Трубка в руке по-прежнему молчит.

Тянет наклониться — будто в бреду. Свободной рукой берется за ворот пальто, оттягивая его вниз.

Дыхание перехватывает напрочь. Профессор Форни просто хочет помочь, но это долгое тягучее движение за спиной вызывает сотни мурашек по коже. Постепенно удается высвободить сначала левый локоть, а затем и правый.

Его шумный выдох над ухом оглушает. Или это собственная кровь шумит в ушах?

— Эм… Добро пожаловать в Министерство магии. Ваше имя и цель посещения? — заспанный голос раздается резко и как будто бы откуда-то справа, совсем рядом, словно в кабинке находится кто-то еще.

Если бы не размеры телефонной будки, Бетельгейзе бы точно отпрянула сейчас в сторону, как ошпаренная.

***

_Любит? не любит? Я руки ломаю  
и пальцы разбрасываю разломавши  
так рвут загадав и пускают по маю_

_венчики встречных ромашек_

_В. Маяковский_

Бетельгейзе все еще чувствует себя крайне смущенной после тех долгих минут в маленькой красной кабинке. К счастью, с момента выхода в зал они с Юэном наедине не оставались. Сейчас, валяясь на диване в общей слизеринской гостиной, она снова вспоминает спиной чувство близости.

Они и раньше то и дело соприкасались теми или иными частями тела, но в крохотной будке это ощущалось совсем иначе. Особенно когда профессор, выпустив неизвестный ей аппарат из рук, принялся помогать раздеться.

Бетельгейзе так переволновалось, что потом забыла пожелать ему спокойной ночи.

Мерлин. Ладони накрывают снова краснеющее (от одних лишь мыслей) лицо.

Но если абстрагироваться от изрядно смущающих факторов, все прошло очень хорошо. Что ж, это Рождество определенно должно надолго остаться в верхушке тех редких «хороших», которые пришлись на всю ее короткую жизнь. И сочельник, и прогулка, и время, проведенное с матерью после разлуки.

По возвращении в общежитие в свертке обнаружился свитер.

« _— Госпожа сама придумала орнамент, Глостерия лишь воплотила ее идею._

_Мама весело улыбается, кивнув. Ее горящие энтузиазмом глаза заставляют на какое-то мгновение забыть о проклятии. Бетельгейзе с радостью принимает подарок и подходит ближе, чтобы обнять._

_Так крепко, как только может._

_Мать пытается ответить — положив подбородок на плечо и по-кошачьи потершись щекой о щеку_ ».

Изумрудно-зеленый свитер оказался велик, но, благодаря этому, вполне подходил на замену зимнему халату. Проблема была в другом — симпатичный, но совершенно детский рисунок в виде единорожьей головы. Носить такое перед однокурсниками не получится, но, по крайней мере, пока каникулы, Бетельгейзе почти не расстается с подарком матери.

На завтраки, обеды и ужины она, конечно, переодевалась, но пройтись по подземельям или шататься по родному общежитию в таком виде вполне себе позволяла. Прошла пара дней «блаженного одиночества» в огромной слизеринской гостиной. Все книги просмотрены, домашние задания практически сделаны, скука постепенно начинает одолевать.

Бетельгейзе снова нуждается в ежедневных посещениях теплицы, но совершенно не представляет, как профессор Форни к этому теперь отнесется. У нее ведь нет никаких причин искать там убежище. Они видятся в Большом зале каждый день, но практически не разговаривают — под внимательным взглядом Дамблдора ей страшно сказать лишнего.

В окно неожиданно стучатся. Бетельгейзе заинтересованно садится, чтобы поспешно вскочить с дивана, увидев чужую неясыть. Впускает птицу в комнату, невесть как забравшуюся в грот, и с замиранием сердца получает первое в своей жизни письмо!

Вряд ли это письмо от матери — конверт слишком простой, подписан размашисто и по-студенчески. К тому же, Глостерия совсем плохо пишет, она едва только недавно научилась читать.

Отправителем оказывается никто иной как Гвинет, поэтому Бетельгейзе принимается за чтение сразу, не отходя от распахнутого окна. Холодный подземный воздух с примесью запаха тины и стоячей воды наполняет помещение, пока взгляд бегает по скачущим строчкам.

Почерк Гвинет — кривой, разноразмерный и постоянно меняющий направление, прекрасно подходит ее непоседливому темпераменту.

Гриффиндорка снова поздравляет с Рождеством и интересуется, понравился ли Бетельгейзе сюрприз в теплице.

Перед глазами ясно всплывает хитрое смеющееся лицо, покрытое веснушками.

Да уж, еще как понравился.

Читает дальше. Как и ожидалось, Гвинет жалуется на донимающих Тома сотрудников министерства магии, которые ищут его соседа по общежитию. Мальчика так и не нашли, как и каких-либо его следов. Гвинет расстроена исчезновением Брауна, но она ни слова не пишет о запланированном ребятами походе в лес.

Что, впрочем, логично. Мало ли кто перехватит сову?

Тот короткий разговор с Дамблдором и то отдаленно походил на допрос, хотя Бетельгейзе вообще не имела отношения к пропавшему мальчику.

Бетельгейзе отходит к столу, проверяя адрес на конверте, чтобы сразу же сесть за ответ. В центре все еще стоит ваза с ромашками: магией она, как может, поддерживает их, но с огорчением понимает, что цветы продержатся еще максимум неделю.

Даже забывает, с чего хотела начать письмо, снова задумавшись о профессоре Форни. Перо успевает вывести только приветствие и обращение.

Бетельгейзе по-прежнему теряется, пытаясь понять, как себя вести и как это все воспринимать.

«Мне кажется, у меня проблемы».

Смахивает чернильную каплю с острого кончика пера в чернильницу. Нельзя вдаваться в подробности, но хочется. Да и Гвинет много любопытничает в письме. Так что Бетельгейзе решается коротко рассказать о своих чувствах.

«Твой сюрприз пришелся очень кстати».

Но что теперь делать с последствиями — черт знает. Профессор вроде против, а вроде вот тебе букетик ромашек на стол. Профессор говорит — это не должно повториться, а потом пару часов гуляет с ней, показывая город.

А когда стягивает злополучное пальто, это ощущается так, словно он снимает с нее последнюю сорочку.

В позвоночнике до сих пор что-то горит от этого: то тлеет, то разгорается с новой силой.

«Я совершенно не представляю, что предпринять дальше. Сидеть и ждать чего-то от _этого человека_ бесполезно, но что мне можно сделать самой?»

Бетельгейзе предпочитает радикальные решения. И пока что не знает, что в этом они с Юэном довольно похожи.

Она боится показаться навязчивой, поэтому робко спрашивает совета у Гвинет. Особого опыта в отношениях у той тоже нет, зато есть кузен-повеса.

Занимаясь письмом, Бетельгейзе снова вспоминает о том, что собиралась поговорить с Кровавым бароном. Пожалуй, сейчас самое время для этого, заодно можно и скуку развеять. Добавив в конце свитка, чем собирается занять себя этим вечером, Бетельгейзе запечатывает конверт. Сова Гвинет уже улетела, так что придется снова наведаться в совятню.

Факультетское привидение «находит» Бетельгейзе само, когда та возвращается обратно в подземелья. Оно несколько мгновений беззвучно плывет по воздуху за ней, прежде чем издать грудной рев, чтобы заставить жертву подпрыгнуть на месте и шарахнуться к стене.

С мрачным хохотом Кровавый барон пролетает мимо и собирается провалиться сквозь пол, но Бетельгейзе, придя в чувства, вовремя окликает его.

— Подождите!

Призрак будто нехотя останавливается и вытаскивает полупрозрачную ногу из каменных плит.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — его тон пронизан скепсисом и ехидностью, но видно, что привидение не прочь пообщаться. На самом деле без студентов ему действительно скучно. Пугать некого, вести интеллектуальные беседы тоже не с кем.

Гулкий баритон эхом отдается от стен.

— Сэр, уделите ли вы мне пару минут?

Бетельгейзе решает говорить нарочито вежливо и как можно более… архаично, что ли. Надеется, что такая речь покажется Кровавому барону более приятной.

— Что есть минута? Мимолетное мгновение, капля в безбрежном океане вечности. Что вы хотите узнать?  
— Вы помните о случившемся с мистером Розье, не так ли?  
— Разумеется. Мистер Розье был отличным собеседником, мне не хватает его общества.

Внезапно. Бетельгейзе хотела спросить, кто же попросил Барона напугать засранца-Эмиля, но теперь понимает, что все еще более запутанно, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Получается… ох, — наверняка привидение может обидеться, если сказать что-то вроде «так это не вы его напугали до полусмерти». — А вы знаете, кто его напугал?

— Вижу, вы, как и многие, считали, что это сделал я? — Кровавый барон гримасничает и из-за пустых глазниц его лицо выглядит особенно гротескно. — О, да, я знаю. Это была светлая ноябрьская ночь.

Призрак подплывает ближе, понижая голос. Черные бездны вместо глаз, кажется, смотрят в самую душу.

— Прекрасная ночь полнолуния.

Бетельгейзе прошибает дрожь.

— Отрок беспечно спускался по лестнице, когда услышал тяжелое дыхание за своей спиной. Дыхание, принадлежащее не человеку.

Кровавый барон наклоняется ниже, и его голос становится шелестяще-тихим. Страх парализует, вызывая тремор в коленях и кистях рук.

— Тварь преследовала его, повторяя каждый шаг. И тогда Эмиль обернулся.

Это всего лишь глупая страшилка. Глупая страшилка, глупая страшилка, глупая страшилка…

— За его спиной разинулась **волчья пасть**!

_Бетельгейзе срывается с места и бежит. Под ногами снова хрустит валежник, а острые ветви то и дело ударяют по лицу и телу. Лунный свет пробивается между ветвей, но глаза, застланные слезами, все равно не могут разобрать ничего впереди. Бежит на ощупь. Просто вперед, врезается в деревья и, шатаясь, оббегает каждый ствол. Сбивает в мясо колени и локти._

Привидение жутко смеется, ныряя сквозь пол глубже в подземелья.

Бетельгейзе сидит в углу возле камина. Она не помнит ни как назвала пароль возле стены, ни как добралась до огня. Мозги отключились полностью, существовал только инстинкт и _страх_. Тело до сих пор трясет, жар от огня совсем не помогает согреться.

Бетельгейзе приходит в себя только затемно. Свернувшись калачиком, она пролежала несколько часов прямо на полу.

***

На следующий день становится очень стыдно, но из головы никак не выходит подлая детская страшилка Кровавого барона. Так глупо и жалко… Она испугалась короткой импровизации и задала такого стрекоча, что теперь факультетский призрак будет считать ее главной трусихой Хогвартса.

Но что, если он сказал правду?

Нет. Конечно, нет. Это гадкое привидение просто любитель поиграть на чужих нервах. Не зря о нем ходят такие дурные слухи. Возможно, он что-то слышал о ее связи с оборотнями, поэтому и решил так поиздеваться.

Разумеется, это именно он напугал Розье. Мерзкое лживое привидение.

Бетельгейзе переполняет отвращение к факультетскому призраку. Школьный полтергейст по сравнению с ним был милым ангелочком.

А ведь считается, что призраки Хогвартса совершенно безобидны. Ага, как бы не так.

Если бы в школе был оборотень… Об этом бы давно узнали. Дамблдор выгнал бы его после случившегося с Розье, вне всяких сомнений. Абсурдно и невозможно.

Бетельгейзе повторяет себе часами: абсурдно и невозможно.

Абсурдно. Невозможно.

И невольно вспоминает профессора Форни, задремавшего на ее коленях.

Болевшего каждый месяц.

Целующего ее шрамы.

Шрамы, оставленные _другим_ оборотнем.

Абсурдно…

Никто не дал бы оборотню работать учителем, особенно после того, как один из учеников тяжело пострадал. Нет-нет. Невозможно.

_У него тоже есть шрамы: глубокие раны на руке и боку._

Нет.

Все это — просто совпадения. Подозрительные, но, наверняка, имеющие совсем иные причины. Злая жизненная ирония, а она сама — параноик, ищущий то, чего нет. В Хогвартсе нет оборотней. Профессор Дамблдор обещал, что ее жизни здесь ничего не угрожает.

С Юэном Бетельгейзе впервые за все годы смогла почувствовать себя _в полной безопасности._

А теперь ее разрывает на части от одновременного желания прийти к нему и никогда больше его не видеть.

Стыдно. Просто глупо — принять всерьез злую шутку безмозглого призрака. Профессор Форни сделал так много хорошего для нее, а она… Жалкая. Трусиха и чокнутая идиотка.

И все-таки с ним что-то происходило, просто Бетельгейзе не допускала ни одной _неправильной_ мысли.

И отказывалась смотреть на лунный календарь.

На ужине, когда сильно проголодавшаяся слизеринка все же решилась спуститься в Большой зал, Юэн, конечно, заметил, что что-то не так. Он почти не спускал с нее обеспокоенного взгляда, пока Бетельгейзе сосредоточенно пялилась исключительно на содержимое тарелок.

Она _чувствовала_ его взгляд. Кровью, кожей, кончиками волос.

И он бы пошел за ней, но в итоге остался сидеть рядом с другими преподавателями, совершенно не обращающими внимания на сбежавшую до десерта ученицу.

Неловко, но сделать с собой ничего не вышло. Взгляд травника нервировал. Сидеть с ним за одним столом в окружении преподавателей и редких оставшихся на каникулы учеников — нервировало еще сильнее.

Бетельгейзе потребовались почти сутки, чтобы успокоиться. От Гвинет ответа нет, ромашки склонили головы, в душе сумятица. Воспоминания о чудесном Рождестве постепенно вытесняют страх, а чувство вины перед профессором просто зашкаливает. Как вообще можно было допустить все эти мысли? Здравый смысл буквально кричит: чушь собачья, профессор Форни обычный человек, честный гражданин магического общества. Грош цена всем ее чувствам, если ничем не подкрепленные слова привидения смогли поселить такие сомнения.

Пора заканчивать с этой паранойей.

Чтобы проветрить голову и раздобыть себе чего-нибудь поесть (опять ведь пропустила и обед, и завтрак), днем Бетельгейзе решает сходить на кухню. Домовики сегодня особенно благосклонны, поэтому подкармливают голодную студентку оставшимся после обеда пастушьим пирогом — эльфы по-прежнему готовят много разнообразных блюд, которые дюжина человек съесть не могут при всем желании.

Бетельгейзе снова думает о матери. Не удержавшись, она даже немного отругала ее:

« — Ты совсем исхудала!»

Мама только сконфуженно улыбалась, отводя взгляд, и вздыхала: без языка есть тяжело, да и не приносит ни малейшего удовольствия. Она, в свою очередь, попросила дочь следить за собственным питанием. Что же, это было резонно.

Бетельгейзе не нравится ее болезненная худоба и нездоровый цвет кожи, но после смерти брата аппетит отсутствовал много месяцев. А потом после нападения на мать. В Хогвартсе она определенно начала питаться лучше, но результатов пока не видно.

Уже возвращаясь из кухни, Бетельгейзе по привычке тормозит на лестнице возле комнаты травника. Он сейчас, наверное, в теплицах. Вздыхает, виновато жует имбирный пряник и смотрит на дверь.

Которая неожиданно открывается.

Бетельгейзе застывает с пряником в зубах, застигнутая появлением профессора Форни врасплох. Он щурит глаза, пристально смотря на нее, и она вспоминает, что одета в подаренный матерью свитер.

…

Было бы здорово уметь — как Кровавый барон — проваливаться сквозь землю.

— Что это вы здесь делаете?  
— Мф фвы?  
— Что, простите?  
— Кхм, — наспех проглатывая сладость, Бетельгейзе делает глубокий вдох, чтобы принять невозмутимый вид. — А вы что здесь делаете?  
— Я здесь живу, если вы вдруг забыли.

Юэн скрещивает руки на груди и выгибает бровь. Услышав шаги на лестнице, он уже знал, кто это. Когда слизеринка остановилась, колеблясь, он держал ладонь на дверной ручке. Она закусывает губу, стискивая в кулачке остатки пряничного человечка.

— Вы в порядке?

Ага. Если не считать того, что боюсь до умопомрачения, что вы окажетесь оборотнем.

Кивает.

Хочется спросить, что он сделал не так, потому что Юэн не сомневается — это именно его она избегает. Вот только непонятно, почему.

— Тогда почему вы здесь?

Бетельгейзе поднимает взгляд. А ведь и правда, она постоянно, будучи «не в порядке», шла к нему, искала его, держалась за этого человека, словно он был единственным, кто мог помочь. Спасти.

Взгляд, голос, губы — все выражает беспокойство. За нее. Мерлин, как можно быть такой дурой? Что он думал все эти дни?

— Да я просто…

Сразу хочется что-то предпринять, чтобы профессор Форни _перестал за нее волноваться_. И тем более не думал, что это из-за него.

— Я тут подумала.  
— Да?  
— Может вы…

Язык не поворачивается высказать свою совершенно дикую идею вслух. Сглатывает нервный ком, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на стену, на пол: куда угодно, но только не на профессора Форни.

— Может я «что»?  
— Составите мне компанию? За чаем. В слизеринском общежитии никого кроме меня все равно нет…  
— Нет.

Что еще за «нет»?! Сказал, как припечатал. Ей и так стоило огромных трудов предложить это, стоя перед ним в свитере с единорогом и с пряничными крошками на лице. Он совсем не заботится о ее чувствах? Профессор хмурится и отступает в свою комнату, выглядывая только головой из-за дверного косяка.

— Да как вы можете? Невежливо так отказываться!  
— Почему это?  
— Ну… вы ставите меня в неловкое положение.

Она возмущена, он почему-то тоже. Оба молчат и непоколебимы.

— Я же говорил, что…  
— У нас в гостиной есть шахматы, — прерывает и предлагает компромисс, не желая слышать то, что вертится у него на языке.  
— Ну, если шахматы…  
— А еще у нас тепло, горит камин, и есть нормальная мебель.

Юэн кривится от недвусмысленных намеков. Темная комната за спиной отдает сыростью и затхлостью даже в коридор.

Он вздыхает и сдается.

Мерлин, то она ходит как в воду опущенная с мешками под глазами и бегающим взглядом заплаканных с ночи глаз, то предлагает «составить компанию» в слизеринском общежитии.

Понять, что творится в женской голове, задача не из легких. Юэн успел за эти дни передумать кучу всего: может, случилось что-то с матерью (пришлось писать Моргану, чтобы убедиться в обратном), а может, он что-то забыл или сказал не так? Или кто-то ее напугал? Дамблдор что-то заметил и сделал выговор? Черт! И при том, что они жили в пятнадцати метрах друг от друга, нельзя было просто подойти и спросить.

Как волк в клетке, Юэн нарезал круги по своей неприглядной комнате как раз в тот момент, когда _услышал ее_.

А теперь снова расхаживает взад-вперед, думая, почему перспектива провести вечер с Бёрк в слизеринской гостиной заставляет так… нервничать. В конце концов, они успели провести большое количество времени наедине друг с другом в теплицах. Да, чем дальше, тем становилось сложнее и приходилось оставлять ее одну, но все же он ни разу так не волновался.

Было что угодно, но только не это дурацкое волнение.

Взгляд падает на стол. Somnium tenebris заканчивается, приходится экономить, потому что Северус не горит желанием снова его готовить и постоянно возмущается. Наверное, проблема именно в зелье.

Иллюзий стало недостаточно.

Ломает невыносимо.

Юэн уже не уверен, что сможет и дальше сдерживаться. В телефонной будке он резко осознал, что находится на грани. Вся преподавательская мораль резко полетела в тартарары, стоило только руку протянуть. Ему отныне совершенно противопоказано оставаться с Бетельгейзе наедине.

_Потому что это желание становится абсолютно неконтролируемым._

И все-таки вечером они сидят среди зелени и серебра за шахматной партией. Он в кресле, она на диване, а между ними — высокий шахматный стол. Юэн пообещал себе придерживаться такого расстояния до конца.

— Это место заставляет меня скучать по родному общежитию, — профессор наблюдает, как его серебристая пешка расстается с головой и жизнью, сраженная зеленым конем.  
— А на каком факультете вы учились?  
— Пуффендуй.

В общем-то, она и так это знала, хотя травник не носил никаких отличительных знаков своего факультета. Просто от него так и веяло этой пуффендуйской теплотой, которую слизеринка часто замечала между воспитанниками профессора Стебль. А также уютом.

— Вы можете, как минимум, сделать свою комнату более…

Хитрый профессор устраивает коню слизеринки пакость в виде замаскированной связки.

— Убедили, молчу.

Чай с ромашкой расслабляет. Бетельгейзе перестала краснеть и теперь сосредоточенно смотрела на доску, вдыхая приятный аромат. Они беспечно переговаривались, и Бетельгейзе внимательно ловила каждую новую деталь, которую о себе рассказывал профессор Форни. А заодно рушила его шахматную тактику вводящим в легкий ступор контргамбитом.

— Вы хорошо играете. Кто вас научил?

Похвала, в общем-то, заслуженная. Юэн не то чтобы был профессионалом, но в школьные годы играл много, поэтому с интересом наблюдал за разворачивающейся на доске баталией. Они оба использовали комбинационный стиль игры, и это позволяло довольно точно оценить уровень Бетельгейзе.

— Почти всему, что я умею действительно хорошо, меня научил мой брат.

Как и ожидалось. Лучше бы не спрашивал.

— А вот вы никогда не говорили о своей семье. Кто ваши родители?

Юэну хочется самоиронично выдать: «маглы».

— Мой отец был гробовщиком. В молодости он открыл собственную фирму: Тисовые гробы Форни.  
— Тисовые?..  
— Вы все правильно поняли, — профессор хмыкает и делает глоток чая. _Ромашка остается на языке._ — Он имел своеобразное чувство юмора.

Отец так сильно был помешан на своих деревьях, что даже сына назвал «рожденным от тисового дерева». Мать это привело в бешенство. Бетельгейзе заставило сильно смутиться.

Они продолжают играть. Серебристый офицер колошматит зеленую фигуру — беднягой приходится пожертвовать. У Бетельгейзе немного не укладывается в голове то, что семья профессора Форни занималась таким безрадостным делом. И не укрывается от внимания скупое «был». Страшно представить, что с его семьей могли сделать Пожиратели смерти, но Бетельгейзе не решается уточнить.

Выходит, в некотором смысле смерть сопровождала их обоих еще с детства.

— Вашего брата убили оборотни, верно?

 _Она никак не ожидала, что он решит заговорить об этом._  
— Вы слышали наш с Гвинет разговор?

Юэн не знает, о чем речь, но не может сказать, что узнал все от Моргана, поэтому невольно лжет:

— Извините. Случайно вышло.  
— После них… даже хоронить было практически нечего.

Слова повисают в тишине огромной гостиной.

Эта боль постоянно жила под кожей и только ждала возможности, чтобы выплеснуться наружу. Бетельгейзе растерянно и печально смотрит на потрескивающий в камине огонь.

Привыкла, сроднилась и научилась прятать все глубоко внутри даже от себя. Но приближается день суда, поэтому забываться становится все сложнее. Теперь и детская страшилка от привидения может выбить из колеи на несколько дней.

— Мне жаль. Наверняка, вы ненавидите их.  
— Конечно. Если бы представилась возможность, я бы хотела сделать с каждой из этих тварей то, что они сделали с моим братом.

«Этими самыми руками».

Выпустить кишки каждому, распотрошить, освежевать и шкуру повесить на стену.

Вздрагивает. Представившаяся картина слишком яркая и невыносимо желанная, но… Встречает спокойный взгляд Юэна — болезненно-сочувствующий, однако не напряженный. Все хорошо, он все понимает. И, наверняка, прореагировал бы совершенно иначе, если бы был… Нет. Больше никаких мыслей об этом. Нужно забыть раз и навсегда.

Забыться.

Какое-то время они не говорят, пытаясь играть дальше. Ей нравится тишина, но сейчас та затрудняет дыхание и вызывает озноб, поэтому вскоре Бетельгейзе опять подает голос. Иначе ее точно раздавит.

— Как думаете, что лежит в основе моих чувств к вам?

 _А он не ожидал, что она решит заговорить о чем-то таком._  
Ромашки все еще стоят в вазе. Бетельгейзе старательно ухаживала за ними, чтобы к приходу травника букет выглядел так же хорошо, как в рождественское утро.

— Одиночество.  
— Вот как.

Снова молчат. Не неловко, просто погруженные в собственные размышления.

— Получается, ваши чувства ко мне — из-за одиночества?

Юэн только хотел приказать своим королю и ладье сделать рокировку, да так и завис с поднятым верх указательным пальцем от осознания. Она его настолько легко подловила, что от этого стало немного стыдно.

— Вы что, спросили это, чтобы узнать, что чувствую я?  
— Да.  
— Этому вас тоже брат научил?  
— Нет, это я сама придумала. Заметьте, вы не стали отрицать.

Бетельгейзе не выглядит расстроенной или уязвленной, наоборот: она немного улыбается, поводя плечом. По крайней мере, того, что он что-то чувствует, профессор Форни отрицать тоже не стал. Да и чему тут расстраиваться? Будто ее чувства — простая беззаветная влюбленность.

— Но в моем случае это хуже, чем одиночество. Скорее эгоизм.  
— Почему вы так считаете?  
— Потому что я искала в вас замену человеку, которого потеряла.

И тут она все-таки расплакалась.

Лопнула, как струна, закусила нижнюю губу до бела, и почти перестала дышать. Тихо-тихо, как умеют плакать только люди, боящиеся, что их плач услышат и за этим последует очередное наказание.

Слабо пытается встать, но столик с шахматами мешает, а мягкий диван, обтянутый черной кожей, заставляет поскальзываться, утопать, возвращая на место.

Толкает рукой стол. Уже не она — он.

Чем больше Бетельгейзе плакала, тем больше Юэн терял терпение. Столешница с шахматной доской с грохотом летит на каменный пол подземелья. Фигуры ломаются, бьются, бросаются врассыпную и превращаются в серебристо-зеленое крошево.

Эгоизм, школьный устав — все летит в пекло, прямиком в ад, потеряв какое-либо значение. Потому что они оба нуждаются в этом сейчас: держаться друг за друга физически. Чувствовать друг друга, прямо тут — на слизеринском диване.

Понимать, что оба живы.

Так вышло, что весь остаток вечера Юэн учит ее целоваться.


	8. Маки

Гладит лицо пальцами, растирает горячие слезы. Целует соленые губы так, словно это последнее, что он может сделать в своей жизни. Слушает, как она задыхается, шмыгает носом и глотает собственные слезы.

Дурочка.

Такая напряженная, натянутая как струна. Маленький зверек, который может сорваться с места в любой миг, если сделаешь что-то не так.

Даже сейчас смущается, робко хватаясь за его плечи, и наверняка переживает обо всяких девчачьих мелочах. Юэну все равно: слюни, сопли или «неприглядный» вид. Ее соленый рот — та самая необходимость, без которой сохранять рассудок с каждым днем становится все сложнее.

Желание отдает вибрацией в горле и мурашками на коже, но приходится сдерживать напор, чтобы не напугать. Чувствует ее невысказанный страх и клянется себе остановиться прежде, чем станет совсем поздно.

А Бетельгейзе и правда волнуется. Профессор будто бы взял и вытащил ее из одного глубокого темного омута, чтобы окунуть в другой. Ощущение чужих зубов на губе вызывает импульс, проходящий по телу к низу живота. Такое редкое, но приятное чувство.

Тягучее.

Юэн тихим шепотом просит перестать плакать, и она перестает — послушно, как по указке. И так же послушно подставляется под ласку. Это куда лучше, чем думать о том, кого больше нет. Новый омут определенно нравится больше.

_Присутствие смерти делает шаг назад, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью._

Юэн не помнит, как ласковые успокаивающие поцелуи переходят на шею, а руки забираются под юбку, чтобы стащить белье. Он делал это множество раз —

и ни разу на самом деле.

***

Пробуждение оказывается тяжелым. Чешет затылок, затем подбородок — пробивается свежая щетина. Юэну хочется опустошить все свои запасы алкогольных настоек, потому что мир перевернулся и все пошло по одному месту. Снова.

«Мерлин, пожалуйста, пусть это окажется просто сном».

_Ее разгоряченное юное тело и тихие тяжелые вздохи. Скованные движения и красные щеки. Стон._

Впрочем, судя по тому, что он у себя в комнате — наверное, да, это просто сон. Но Юэн ничего не помнит: ни как добрался до своей комнаты, ни как выпил зелье на ночь, ни чем вообще закончился вчерашний вечер.

Ох-ре-неть.

Берет совершенно пустой флакон в руку: все-таки выпил. Вчера зелья оставалось еще порядочно — похоже, сгоряча превысил дозу, поэтому в голове теперь такая каша. Осознание позволяет немного успокоиться и вселяет подобие уверенности.

За все время преподавания с ним не происходило ничего подобного. Несмотря на молодой возраст, Юэн оставался достаточно сдержанным с ученицами, и придерживался исключительно педагогических отношений. Хотя ладно, бывали моменты, когда те или иные ученицы возбуждали у него совсем не преподавательский интерес, но только в виде минутных фантазий.

Какие небесные светила сложились так, чтобы замкнутая мрачная девочка стала самым настоящим наваждением?

Юэн знает как минимум одно.

Откидывается обратно на диван, пялясь в потолок и растирая виски. Голова раскалывается, будто бы реально пил всю ночь. Придется выпрашивать у Северуса новую порцию Somnium tenebris и чем скорее, тем лучше. В принципе, он мог бы сварить это клятое зелье и сам, но отсутствие особенных ингредиентов в разы усложняет задачу. К примеру, дорогущую драконью кровь Сев держит только в запертом магией тайном хранилище своего кабинета.

Может просто начать готовить опиум из собственноручно выращенных маков?

Как варить черняшку, он знает, благодаря друзьям-маглам.

О том, что делать с Бетельгейзе, и подумать страшно. Прошлый раз, когда она пришла к нему вечером — нетрезвому и больному, — теперь кажется цветочками.

А вдруг все-таки…

Жмурится, мотая головой. Господи, его точно выкинут из Хогвартса. Директор сто процентов все узнает и уж это точно не станет терпеть. Мерлин, что говорить о Дамблдоре, если наверняка даже Снейп сожрет с потрохами.

А впрочем…

Неожиданно накатывает странная апатия. В конце концов, не этого ли Юэн и хотел? Его — желающего зарыться в какой-нибудь норе и не выходить на свет божий — запихнули в школу к детям, мол, на, учи, работай. Ты выжил, благодари Святого Мунго и его целителей, а теперь живи дальше.

Спасибо, что-то не хочется.

Теплицы возвращали в душу мнимое умиротворение, но действовали временно. Ученики и работа хоть и отвлекали, всегда находились на втором плане. Юэн не мог справиться со своими проблемами и медленно шел по пути саморазрушения.

Пока не появилась одна девочка с кошачьими повадками.

Нет, то есть по пути саморазрушения с того момента он уже не шел, а прямо-таки бежал, но ситуация определенно изменилась.

Все неправильно. Ни с педагогической точки зрения, ни с какой-либо еще. Но угрызения совести все тише, потому что есть ее губы, которые быстро краснеют от поцелуев и ломают все моральные установки. Становятся алыми, будто восточный мак, яркими. От одних воспоминаний уже тяжелеет дыхание.

«У тебя едет крыша, Юэн, сходи сними на вечер девочку в Хогсмиде».

Но Юэну не хочется никаких других девочек. Ему нравится эта.

Профессор тянется к бутылке и замирает, так ничего и не взяв из буфета. Не, к черту. Пора встречаться с проблемами на трезвую голову. Лучше пойти душ принять.

Холодная вода приводит в чувства и возвращает трезвость. Соблазнов так много, но, окончательно придя в себя, Юэн снова придерживается мысли, что не имеет права на продолжение. Слишком много «но» в этих отношениях. Начиная с наркотической зависимости от зелья и заканчивая тем, что намного хуже.

***

Бетельгейзе, в отличие от травника, опять не спала всю ночь. Раза три заваривала чай — сначала с ромашкой, потом с мятой — но успокоиться не получалось. Ладно, в глубине души она еще с Рождества рассчитывала на что-то такое. Несмотря на все сказанное профессором Форни в теплицах, Бетельгейзе хотела продолжения, и после их прогулки по Лондону поверила, что оно не заставит себя ждать.

Пока гребаное привидение не рассказало чудесную сказочку об оборотнях.

Теперь же слизеринка вернулась в состояние «влюбленной девочки», чья голова напрочь забита исключительно чувствами и обострившимся желанием ласки.

Ей нравилось обнимать Юэна и чувствовать прикосновение его ладоней к щекам и шее. Нравились его шершавые огрубевшие от работы пальцы и квадратные ногти. Еще с момента нападения жгучей антенницы она невыносимо сильно хотела ощутить их вновь.

С поцелуями все оказалось сложнее. Бетельгейзе сначала слишком нервничала и совсем не понимала, как отвечать, больше всего боясь оказаться для него сплошным разочарованием.

А Юэн в один момент тихонько засмеялся от ее скованности и дрожащих рук.

Это взбесило, но заставило попробовать самой.

Податься навстречу. Пошевелить ртом в ответ, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. И снова сдаться, млея, когда его рот втянул ее нижнюю губу.

Время куда-то исчезло. Хотелось повторять то, что он делал — инстинктивно, бездумно, наитием. И она повторяла: совсем несмело, не позволяя себе расслабиться. Профессор не углублял поцелуй, хотя Бетельгейзе чувствовала — хотел, — и не сделал ничего, что заставило бы испугаться и попросить остановиться. Только гладил лицо, шею и плечи.

Когда через час после отбоя Юэн ушел, она вообще забыла, что так постыдно расплакалась.

Утром, маясь из-за волнительных размышлений, Бетельгейзе решила попробовать поговорить с деканом. Наладить контакты, так сказать, и отвлечься. На самом деле — набраться уверенности перед предстоящей встречей с травником.

За последние недели триместра она старалась проявлять себя на уроках зелий как можно лучше, и успела заметить легкое потепление в отношении зельевара к себе. Лед тронулся, когда она стала использовать его практические советы, данные в прошлом Алькору.

Сразу напроситься учиться легилименции, конечно, нельзя, поэтому Бетельгейзе решила просто зайти и спросить что-нибудь отвлеченное.

И, как назло, выйдя из общежития, услышала скрип открывшейся двери на лестнице. Спрятавшись за колонной, Бетельгейзе долго прислушивалась к легким шагам Юэна. Тот тоже решил наведаться к Снейпу. Пришлось вернуться к себе, но минут через пятнадцать любопытство взяло верх.

Бетельгейзе никогда не чуралась подслушивания — это был один из важных элементов «выживания» в доме Бёрков. Чем больше ты знаешь, тем больше шансов избежать гнева отца.

Поэтому она без зазрения совести прикладывает ухо к двери.

Мужчины разговаривают. В не терпящем возражений тоне мастера зелий слышится раздражение и строгость.

— Я приготовил это в последний раз.  
— Северус, ты же знаешь, оно мне необходимо.

Глухо звякает стекло от стука об деревянную поверхность.

— Это запрещенное зелье, темная магия. Ты не понимаешь, что уже зависим? Я не хочу, чтобы на моей совести была твоя смерть.  
— Одной больше, одной меньше.

Воцаряется мрачное молчание.

— Извини.  
— Последний раз. Больше не проси. Если так не терпится расстаться с жизнью, в Лютном переулке этой дряни достаточно.

Бетельгейзе спешит сбежать прежде, чем Юэн выйдет из кабинета зельевара. Она стремительно поднимается по лестнице, решая отправиться в библиотеку.

Услышанное вызывает тревогу, но в то же время приносит странное облегчение. Бетельгейзе опять вспоминает пустую склянку из-под зелья, которую нашла, когда увидела свой первый портрет в ежедневнике травника. Еще бы название помнить — в библиотеке можно поискать, что это такое.

Да, поведение профессора Форни в прошлый вторник было чертовски странным и долго не давало покоя. Бетельгейзе пыталась оправдать это простудной лихорадкой, но ожидаемо засомневалась из-за своих неконтролируемых страхов. Однако… если дело в каком-то запрещенном зелье, тогда все встает на свои места. Остается выяснить, в каком.

Она не знает, что тем временем сам профессор, получив желаемое от декана, останавливается возле тупика подземного коридора.

Уже в библиотеке, пропахшей пылью, плесенью и огромным множеством разнообразных книжных фолиантов, Бетельгейзе начинает напрягать память, пытаясь припомнить название. Что-то на латыни: про тени и сон. Но сколько бы книг она ни перебирала, нигде не находится ни одного упоминания хоть чего-то похожего. Остается только запретная секция, но туда так просто не пробраться. Может, найдется что-то в домашней библиотеке?

Но не навещать же отчий дом ради этого?

Бетельгейзе стучит пальцем по подбородку. На ум приходит простое, но эффективное решение.

— Глостерия.

Аристократка твердым голосом призывает домашнего эльфа, который через пару мгновений с хлопком возникает в воздухе.

— Молодая госпожа, — сгорбленная домовиха кланяется, удивленно смотря на дочь своей хозяйки. Бетельгейзе ни разу с момента приезда в Хогвартс не пользовалась услугами Глостерии, которая постоянно находилась при матери. Она даже не была уверена, что призыв в школе сработает, но, по-видимому, магия эльфов не видела в расстоянии и магической защите школы никаких преград.

— Мама в порядке? Сможешь кое-что сделать для меня?  
— Да, госпожа. Хозяйка просила передать пожелание доброго утра. Глостерия к вашим услугам.  
— Передай ей тоже. И поищи дома какие-нибудь книги о темных зельях. Снотворных. Хм-м… И вызывающих зависимость. Если ничего не найдешь, просто возвращайся к матери, не задерживайся.  
— Хорошо, госпожа. Но разве это не темная магия? Юной леди не пристало увлекаться такими вещами…  
— Просто сделай то, что я говорю.

С новым хлопком одноглазая домовиха исчезает так же быстро, как появилась.

На Глостерии отпечаталось влияние матери. Конечно, мама бы не одобрила, если бы Бетельгейзе занялась изучением темных искусств. Все эти жуткие фолианты, которые наполняли бесконечные полки их библиотеки, она бы давным-давно выкинула, но…

Алькор любил коллекционировать разные книги. В том числе и учебники с практическими пособиями по черной магии.

В библиотеке делать больше нечего. Мадам Пинс с недовольным видом выплывает из-за стеллажей, чтобы смерить слизеринку, нарушившую тишину, своим фирменным суровым взглядом. Какая отталкивающая женщина.

— Прошу прощения, — Бетельгейзе вежливо извиняется, минуя библиотекаря, пока та не начала ругаться.

Она спешит в подземелья, коря себя за то, что не вызвала домовиху прямо туда, и на цыпочках проходит мимо двери в комнату травника. Мерлин, хоть бы он не услышал, как в прошлый раз. Лицо краснеет от одних только мыслей о том, что пришлось бы с ним сейчас разговаривать.

У Бетельгейзе странно работает голова. Ей легче принять, что любимый профессор пьет какие-то смертельно опасные зелья, чем то, что он может оказаться оборотнем.

Юэн тем временем хмурится и пинает стену ногой. Он не заметил, как прошел целый час (или больше?). Заколдованный вход в слизеринское общежитие холодно игнорирует его и не поддается ни на уговоры, ни на постукивания. Возможно, звукоизоляция в гостиной Слизерина намного лучше, чем в его комнате за обычной дверью?

Или Бетельгейзе просто решила прогуляться.

Буквально через несколько минут оказывается, что все-таки второе.

У слизеринки смешно вытягивается лицо, когда она видит Юэна, по-мальчишески пинающего стену носком ботинка.

Пресвятой Мерлин, хорошо, что она не в свитере с единорогом.

— А. Доброе утро.

Он так свободно умеет натягивать маску беззаботности и «ничоващенебыло», что Бетельгейзе даже завидует. Как будто это не от его обуви остались следы на оливковой, совсем недавно отштукатуренной поверхности.

Хочется поздороваться в ответ, но вместо этого получается сиплое «драсте». Приходится прокашляться и сделать глубокий вдох: быстро принимать невозмутимый вид Бетельгейзе тоже умеет. Но глупая улыбка настойчиво лезет на лицо.

— Вы забыли пароль? Я же вчера при вас его называла. _Хорошо смеется тот, на кого наложили Риктусемпру_.  
— Я ждал приглашения.

Бетельгейзе хочется пошутить про вампиров, которые не могут войти, пока их не пригласят, но она только фыркает, жестом предлагая профессору переступить порог появившегося по волшебству дверного проема.

— Нет-нет, мы можем поговорить и тут. Я собирался в теплицы. Просто хотел предложить вам составить мне компанию.  
— О, конечно. Только мантию надену, подождите!

Бетельгейзе соглашается с готовностью и неподдельной радостью. Самой ей было неловко напрашиваться, но раз профессор приглашает, шанс упускать нельзя. О том, что вскоре может появиться Глостерия, Бетельгейзе благополучно забывает.

Когда она, наспех переодевшись и переобувшись, выходит к Юэну, он не удерживается от вопроса:

— Как это у слизеринского общежития пароль не связан с чистотой крови?

Просто чтобы что-то сказать по пути на улицу.

— Пароли надо менять. Невозможно каждую неделю выдавать код, связанный с этим, — Бетельгейзе буркнула ответ так тихо и почти обиженно, что Юэн едва смог что-то разобрать.  
— Мне кажется, ваши однокурсники с вами поспорили бы.

«Интересно, это он так справляется с неловкостью или просто издевается?»

— Пароли придумывает профессор Снейп, а не мои однокурсники.  
— Шутить про Риктусемпру? Совсем на него не похоже.  
— Может, у него было хорошее настроение после ваших настоек?  
— Ну, может.

Юэн ведет себя нарочито буднично. Он присматривается к Бетельгейзе и внимательно наблюдает за ней, но держится отстраненно. Юэн все еще сомневается относительно того, что из запомненного было сном, а что реальностью. В теплицах понять будет проще.

Оставаться с ней наедине в слизеринском общежитии точно не стоит. Приглушенный зеленоватый свет, потрескивающий камин и обилие горизонтальных поверхностей явно не способствуют сохранению здравого ума.

В теплицах они почти не разговаривают, Бетельгейзе клюет носом, брызгает водой на растения из опрыскивателя. Юэн спать хочет всегда, поэтому видимых изменений в нем нет.

Зато на душе определенно стало спокойнее. По крайней мере, поведение Бёрк позволяет убедиться, что большая часть ночных воспоминаний — ложная.

Он зевает и застывает с открытым в зевке ртом, когда рядом раздается громкий хлопок.

— Госпожа. Глостерия принесла книги, — одноглазая почтительно кланяется, держа на ладошке древние (и не очень) фолианты. Высокая стопка выглядит больше, чем сама домовиха, поэтому Юэн в очередной раз удивляется, как у таких маленьких существ получается носить огромные и тяжелые вещи.

Не давая растерявшейся хозяйке опомниться, Глостерия начинает перечислять принесенные трактаты:

— «Тайные записи о темных зельях» Виндиктуса Виридиана, ограниченное издание, «Отрави своего врага» Зигмунда Баджа…  
— Хватит-хватит, необязательно перечислять все, спасибо.  
— «Темнейшие лунные зелья» Гесперии Старки…  
— Спасибо! Просто положи их на пол и отправляйся к матери!

С каждым произнесенным названием у Бетельгейзе волосы поднимаются на голове и по всему телу, но Глостерия не унимается.

— «Манипулирование сознанием» Григория Льстивого… — добавляет та будто на автомате и делает ситуацию еще хуже. — Хорошо, юная госпожа. Но ведь такие _ценные книги_ нельзя класть на пол.  
— Тогда положи их на стол.

Домовиха выполняет поручение и, попрощавшись, исчезает. В теплице наступает максимально неловкая тишина. Юэн смотрит на книги по темным искусствам с опаской и слишком высоко поднимает правую бровь. Это могло быть смешно, если бы Бетельгейзе было до смеха.

— Профессор, это не то, о чем вы могли подумать…  
— Не уверен, что готов узнать правду.  
— Но, сэр, это правда не то, чем кажется!  
— Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не видел и не слышал, — травник примирительно поднимает ладони и поспешно ретируется к противоположному концу теплицы.  
— Сэр!

Отчаянно хочется оправдаться. Ох уж эта Глостерия: не так, так эдак решила препятствовать «дурному увлечению» хозяйской дочки. Она тоже неправильно все поняла, но пойди докажи теперь.

— Сэр, подождите! — Бетельгейзе торопливо следует за профессором, не замечая, когда они оба переходят на бег. — Да остановитесь же вы!

Юэн оказывается на улице, собираясь перейти в другую оранжерею — проверить подвявший любисток, и смеется, потому что раскрасневшаяся от стыда слизеринка бежит за ним.

— Только давайте без «манипулирования сознанием».  
— Это книга о зельях!  
— Собираетесь наладить отношения с другими слизеринцами? Эксцентричный способ.

Конечно, он просто подшучивает над ней. Конечно, не допускает ни одной мысли о том, что Бетельгейзе всерьез интересуется темными искусствами.

Конечно.

— Все совсем не так! Я просто хотела найти информацию об одном зелье.  
— О каком же?

Интуиция подсказывает, что не время говорить правду. Судя по веселому выражению лица Юэна, он верит ей и, вероятно, был бы не против помочь. Бывший мракоборец обязан знать кучу зелий. Но, Мерлин, нельзя же сказать ему, что она ищет информацию о зелье, которое принимает он сам?

— Я не могу сказать. Простите…  
— Все в порядке, вы не обязаны это делать.

Крепкая мужская ладонь ложится ей на плечо, а понимающая улыбка, как обычно, говорит куда больше, чем слова. Возможно, где-то в глубине души его так же точит червячок сомнения, как и ее. Но профессор _доверяет_.

Бетельгейзе доверяет тоже.

Почему-то с этого дня Юэн опять держится на расстоянии. Неужели из-за чертовых книжек? Или снова преподавательская совесть замучила? Бетельгейзе ломает голову, но, по крайней мере, он позволяет ей приходить ухаживать за растениями. Они много разговаривают на разные темы — исключительно по-дружески, а сам профессор то и дело куда-то уходит из теплиц, оставляя ее одну. Она уже вообще ничего не понимает.

Иногда Бетельгейзе подолгу смотрит на Юэна, закусив губу и нахмурившись. Иногда Юэн подолгу смотрит на Бетельгейзе — с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица. И оба прекрасно понимают, о чем это повисшее в воздухе молчание.

Мистер Форни упрямо сохраняет дистанцию и не допускает никаких фривольных разговоров. Когда Бетельгейзе пытается заговорить непосредственно об их отношениях, он, будто предчувствуя это, уходит от разговора (зачастую в другую теплицу) и не позволяет себе приближаться ближе, чем на метр.

Зато приближается она. С каждым часом ненавязчиво оказывается все ближе и ближе. Смотрит снизу вверх и… ничего не делает. Словно ждет, пока он все-таки сдастся первым.

Юэн не сдается и ищет еще хоть какие-то аргументы, которые не дадут ему наделать глупостей, но все, абсолютно все кричит в пользу того, чтобы просто перестать сопротивляться и получить желаемое.

Кроме совести.

Он кое-что решил для себя, и если поддастся теперь этим накатывающим иррациональным чувствам, все станет еще сложнее и хуже.

От каникул остается какой-то жалкий огрызок времени, поэтому проводить его в постоянном напряжении и подвешенном состоянии Бетельгейзе отказывается. Скоро суд, она одинокими ночами и так постоянно скатывается в липкий страх и ужас от мыслей о том, с чем совсем скоро придется столкнуться лицом к лицу.

Юэн замечает, что Бетельгейзе вновь меняется. Не так сильно, как после Рождества, но достаточно, чтобы опять начать тревожиться.

Дожили, он уже так привычно о ней _тревожится_. Не как учитель, который заботится обо всех своих учениках, не как участливый человек, а как… Хрен знает, кто.

Им обоим недостаточно просто болтать и совместно работать. Бетельгейзе знает, что сможет по-настоящему отвлечься только на Юэна.

— Профессор Форни.

Звук его имени сопровождается резким щелчком секатора: Бетельгейзе обрезает сухие коробочки семян с кустов тепличных маков, как он учил. Когда она начинает разговор так, Юэн уже заранее знает, что все пойдет вообще не по плану и надо бы бежать.

Они ведь это проходили. Пусть сейчас омеловых венков в теплицах не наблюдается, риск оказаться в западне крайне велик.

Впрочем, такая западня лучше всех, что были в его жизни за последние годы.

— Да?..  
— Вы ничего не хотите…

Она вроде бы несколько часов придумывала крутую речь, но вмиг забыла нить рассуждений со всеми логическими доводами и теперь заново пыталась подобрать нужные слова. Опять.

— … мне сказать?  
— Что вы имеете в виду?

Она смотрит на него «вы прекрасно знаете, что»-взглядом, держа в руках садовые ножницы. И да, он прекрасно знает, но очень хочет не знать.

— Мисс Бёрк, я не тот человек, который вам нужен.

Давно нужно было это сказать, чтобы избавиться от недосказанности. Трусливый идиот. Она ведь столько ждала, что они обсудят хотя бы тот странный вечер.

Только сил объясниться никак не находилось.

— И вообще из тех, кого ваши родственники зовут _грязнокровками_.

Слова вырываются сами собой. В шутку, с язвительной самоиронией, ему не присущей. Юэн упорно твердит себе, что это его не задевает.

Бетельгейзе долго молчит, а ее взгляд становится задумчивым.

— Мои родственники убивали людей, живьем снимали с них кожу, травили и засовывали под ногти шипы. Не думаете, что их мнение давно потеряло для меня авторитет?  
— Вы так спокойно говорите об этом, — Юэна всегда слегка передергивает, когда Бёрк упоминает о пытках и смертях своим жутким будничным тоном.  
— Ну, все-таки они _мои родственники_.  
— Резонно.  
— Я кстати разузнала о том зелье.  
— О, поздравляю. Уже отправили книги обратно в отчий дом?  
— Разумеется. Кроме нужной.

Somnium tenebris оказался ничем иным, как зельем, вызывающим галлюцинации, эйфорию и «сны наяву». Почему-то Бетельгейзе, разобравшись в сути этого опасного снадобья, не испытывает ни смятения, ни отвращения. Только уверенность и облегчение, что это не что-то худшее.

Многие маги пытались забываться от пережитых ужасов с помощью подобных эликсиров. Те хорошо помогали бороться с повышенной агрессией, темными мыслями и тоской. Из серьезных минусов: сильное привыкание и еще более сильная дереализация. Но самое худшее — часто подобные увлечения кончались тем, что люди просто погружались в сон, от которого не хотели просыпаться.

Увы, иногда ей и самой хочется попробовать что-то такое, чтобы в последний раз увидеть брата.

— Теперь вы можете рассказать о нем? — знал бы Юэн, о чем спрашивает, готовый схватиться за любую тему, которая помогла бы увести их от разговора о непростых взаимоотношениях… Не спрашивал бы.  
— Да. Думаю, да. Это довольно опасное зелье, вызывающее зависимость.

Юэн еще не осознает подвоха, но уже его чувствует.

— И видения. Один дорогой мне человек принимает его.

Челюсти рефлекторно схлопываются, а зубы стукаются друг о друга, прокусывая кончик языка до крови. Вздрагивает от резкой боли и чертыхается.

— В чем дело, профессор?  
— Язык прикусил.  
— Дайте посмотреть.

Почему-то ее светлые пальчики уже гладят его по щеке, а зеленые глаза смотрят со свойственным только Бетельгейзе пониманием. _Хозяйский пес подставляется под нежное прикосновение._ Она не возмущается, не злится, не собирается читать нотации. Юэн вспоминает, что опрометчиво оставил пустой флакон из-под зелья возле блокнота с рисунком. Наверное, в глубине души хотел, чтобы она узнала и об этом.

Интересно, его кровь хотя бы _не заразная_?

Грязная-грязная-грязная кровь.

Которую чистокровная волшебница из древней магической семьи робко пробует на вкус.

Это даже нельзя толком назвать поцелуем, но ему нравится. Кончик ее языка касается кровоточащей раны и почти сразу скрывается обратно в аккуратном девичьем рту. Мерлин, ни одно видение не могло сравниться с тем, какой Бетельгейзе была на самом деле.

Настоящая, живая. И не нужен никакой дурман, кроме нее самой.

Ей так удивительно идет красный цвет — Юэн понял это, еще когда увидел девушку в окружении моря красной герани. Маленькая Белоснежка стоит рядом, сильно закусывая нижнюю губу, которая от этого постепенно становится пунцовой.

Юэн все-таки сдается, зная, что у них остается всего несколько дней до конца.

***

Бетельгейзе практически перестала думать о суде и Визенгамоте. Игнорировать мысли о Сивом и _других_ чертовски легко, когда травник рядом. В отношениях на первый взгляд толком ничего не поменялось, кроме того, что теперь он гораздо реже оставлял ее в теплицах одну, а общение стало более неформальным.

Она все еще стесняется, поэтому большую часть времени они просто говорят или молча работают. Иногда он свистит свои любимые мелодии, и Бетельгейзе пытается вспомнить слова: ах, мой милый Августин. Все идет невинно и просто, совсем не страшно. _Сугубо в рамках приличия._

Бетельгейзе боится таких слов, как «счастье», но сейчас чувствует себя _абсолютно счастливой_ , даже не представляя о том, что ждет в конце недели.

Юэну же, в отличие от нее, еще как страшно, но сожалеть не получается при всем желании.

Потому что с этой девочкой попросту… комфортно. Разговаривать о заунывниках, бубонтюберах и привезенной недавно в школу мимбулус мимблетонии, которую они вместе подвесили под куполом пятой теплицы. Обсуждать шахматные стратегии и с энтузиазмом рассказывать ей о своих настойках.

Смотреть на нее: такую всю утонченную и аристократичную. Даже в нелепом свитере с единорогом Бетельгейзе выглядела по-особенному изящно. Желать коснуться — до чертиков сильно. И касаться ведь — очень осторожно, дозированно, позволяя привыкнуть.

Изредка целовать, параноидально опасаясь появления профессора Стебль в теплицах (которая, к слову, ни разу за все месяцы не заходила, пока они работали там) — каждый раз все дольше. Но, главным образом, опасаясь самого себя.

И сидеть за одним столом в узком кругу преподавателей да редких оставшихся на каникулы в школе учеников.

Иногда Юэн рассматривает ее практически в открытую. Иногда Бетельгейзе это замечает, тогда ее аккуратная головка вопросительно склоняется набок. Юэн молится, чтобы профессор Дамблдор ничего не заметил.

А потом пытается завести беседу с кем-нибудь из учителей, лишь бы найти чьи-то еще глаза, за которые получится зацепиться взглядом.

***

Бетельгейзе каждый раз чувствует себя неловко, находясь в Большом зале. Тут и до каникул было тяжело, но теперь в десять раз сильнее. А еще бесит наблюдать, как профессор Форни беззаботно болтает с библиотекарем, подперев щеку одной рукой.

Мадам Пинс выглядит молодо, но чутье подсказывает, что это не более чем действие зелья красоты. Она похожа на кровожадную черную катарту и куда лучше смотрелась бы рядом с профессором Снейпом.

Расстроенно Бетельгейзе глядит на тарелку с маковыми булочками. Та находится слишком далеко, чтобы получилось дотянуться самой, а просить подать у кого-нибудь из сидящих рядом — слишком смутительно. Криво морщащаяся гриффиндорка с левой стороны скорее надела бы Бетельгейзе на голову супницу, чем что-то подала. А молчаливая пуффендуйская выпускница с правой игнорировала ее существование и находилась еще дальше от блюда, чем сама Бетельгейзе.

Использовать же магию за столом не позволяет воспитание. У Бёрков считалось ужасно некультурным пользоваться волшебной палочкой во время принятия пищи.

Тем не менее, одна из булочек поднимается в воздух. Бетельгейзе удивленно хлопает ресницами, не веря своим глазам, потому что булочка летит по направлению к ней и аккуратно ложится на чистое блюдо.

Что же это такое? Неконтролируемые всплески магии прекратились еще в тринадцать. Бегло Бетельгейзе оглядывает сидящих за столом: профессора общаются между собой, Юэн по-прежнему болтает с мадам Пинс, студенты рядом заняты едой.

А потом она все-таки замечает одну волшебную палочку на столе — прямо под его рукой. Юэн отводит взгляд от библиотекаря, чтобы улыбнуться ей.

Бетельгейзе не знает, как пристально на самом деле он наблюдает за ней, пока делает вид, что нет. Но теперь хотя бы может догадываться.

Она любит булочки с маком, а он заметил это еще в больничном буфете и почему-то помнит до сих пор. Бетельгейзе смущенно улыбается в ответ и отводит взгляд.

Несмотря на то, что другие студенты обзывают ее «зеленью», у Юэна Бетельгейзе ассоциируется исключительно с оттенками красного. И маки тут вписываются как нельзя кстати.

Следующим утром вместо теплиц профессор ведет ее в сторону Запретного леса, куда-то за хижину Хагрида.

Ноги утопают в мягком снегу. Чем дальше они идут, тем мягче становится снег, а слой его — тоньше и тоньше, пока не появляются проталины.

— Здесь тепло, — удивленно замечает Бетельгейзе. Юэн ничего толком не объяснил, просто после завтрака ни с того ни с сего сказал, что хочет кое-что показать. Она с интересом и любопытством, как обычно, согласилась.

— И не только тепло. Мы с Хагридом много работали над этим местом последние пару недель.

Туманные слова немного настораживают, но через несколько мгновений, выйдя на маленькую поляну, залитую солнечным светом, Бетельгейзе понимает, что он имел в виду.

В окружении вековых деревьев спрятался кусочек лета. Слизеринка изумленно останавливается, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому, совсем не зимнему свету. То, что она приняла за солнце, оказывается шаром магического света, висящим в воздухе над полностью алой от маков землей.

— Мы хотели подготовить здесь почву, чтобы была возможность выращивать что-то зимой не только в теплицах. Цветы чувствуют себя хорошо, так что на следующий год попробуем что-нибудь более серьезное.

Красные маки раскачиваются от легкого ветерка. Воздух теплый, хочется снять верхнюю одежду, потому что становится жарко. Бетельгейзе разматывает шарф и несмело подходит чуть ближе к цветам.

— Они очень красивые, — тихо, практически шепотом.

Ей всегда нравились простые цветы, но в домашних теплицах выращивались только необходимые для зелий — в основном ядов — редкие растения. Исключение составляли богатые кусты роз, украшавшие сад. Маков в таком количестве Бетельгейзе не видела ни разу.

Вспоминается сочельник — теперь понятно, чем профессор Форни занимался тогда, прежде, чем прийти в теплицы. И где пропадал на каникулах.

Бетельгейзе оборачивается, восхищенно улыбаясь. Сияет от восторга, освещаемая магическим светом. Алые рефлексы ложатся бликами на черную мантию и такие же черные волосы. Даже в зеленой радужке отражаются красные всполохи.

Юэн неожиданно понимает, что за мгновение этой чистой и совершенно искренней радости на ее лице готов платить любую цену.

_И в то же время практически сходит с ума, видя ее в море красного._

Это так долго росло в нем — игнорируемое и отвергаемое.

Подавляемое.

— Можно?  
— Конечно.

Наблюдает за тем, как девичьи ноги избавляются от обуви, чтобы аккуратно пройтись в промежутках между рассаженными маками. У Бетельгейзе невозможно узкие щиколотки — такие тонкие и хрупкие, что, кажется, могут сломаться от любого неосторожного движения.

Рассматривает ее беззастенчиво. Совершенно открыто.

Светлая кожа отражает алый цвет: Бетельгейзе снимает теплую длинную мантию, и тогда Юэн любуется ее открытыми голенями. Медленно идет по земле, осторожно ступает, чтобы не задеть голыми ногами тонкие и колючие стебли, прижимает к себе мантию и подол.

_Волк, притаившись, следит за ни о чем не подозревающей жертвой._

Она прогуливается по полянке, восхищенная обилием чудесных цветов, а Юэн стоит поодаль, и, несмотря на летнюю температуру, его знобит.

Уложить бы на карминовое покрывало цветов, да нельзя.

Ему страшно от чужих темных желаний, стучащих в висках. Поднимает взгляд на светящийся шар, смотрит долго, не позволяя себе сомкнуть веки, будто хочет выжечь гребаную сетчатку, оставить огромный послеобраз, лишающий зрения.

А там почему-то только она.

Бетельгейзе машет рукой, зайдя вглубь полянки, будто бы зовет пойти за ней следом. Если бы она была фейри, то явно из тех, которые уводят уставших путников глубже в лес, забирая себе без остатка.

Он мог посадить здесь совершенно любые цветы для их с Хагридом эксперимента, а выбрал символ сна и смерти. Тысячи лет маки воспевались разными цивилизациями и народами, но основной смысл всегда был один.

_Гипнос дарит безутешной Деметре целое поле маков, чтобы та, наконец, могла отдохнуть._

Утопающая в цветах девушка кажется плодом воображения, чьей-то художественной фантазией. Наверное, поэтому Юэну так нравится ее рисовать.

Он думает о более современном значении мака на языке цветов и улыбается Бетельгейзе в ответ.


	9. Осина

Все идет слишком хорошо, а значит — скоро должно стать слишком плохо. И в этом, в общем-то, нет ничего неожиданного. Каникулы ведь заканчиваются.

Каждый раз, когда Бетельгейзе теперь думает о Визенгамоте, ноги подкашиваются, а живот болезненно скручивает. И тогда она хватается — за Юэна. В последнее время все чаще буквально.

Сегодня они с утра в теплице. Через пару дней Бетельгейзе исполнится семнадцать, но никакого радостного предвкушения, как многие сверстники, она от этого не испытывает. Для нее совершеннолетие означает возможность отвечать в суде.

Суд. Суд. Суд.

Опять эти мысли. Жмурится и трясет головой, будто пытается отогнать назойливого комара, севшего на лоб. К черту!

— Сэр, у нас есть какие-то конкретные задачи на сегодня?  
— Олливандер запросил древесину для палочек, — профессор зевает. Выглядит заспанным и помятым, но хотя бы хорошо выбрит. Бетельгейзе нравится, что он стал часто бриться, хотя колючая рыжая щетина ему тоже идет. — Так еще и осину.  
— Как будто в Британии мало осин. Или хогвартские какие-то особенные?  
— А вот это уже гиппогриф его знает, — Юэн пожимает плечами. — Видимо, Олливандер считает, что да.

Они немного переговариваются о волшебной земле Хогвартса, пропитанной древней магией, и приходят к выводу, что, должно быть, Олливандер прав.

— Интересно, волосы единорога он тоже у нас заказывает?  
— Да, Хагрид постоянно собирает их по лесу.  
— Получается, с наибольшей вероятностью в моей палочке волос единорога из Запретного леса?  
— Получается. Любите единорогов?

Юэн улыбается с озорством, и Бетельгейзе, насупившись, отводит взгляд, так как сразу понимает, к чему он клонит. Мерлин, кто-нибудь сотрите с его лица эту смешливую улыбочку. Что тут смешного? Да, ей с детства всегда нравились единороги, она обожала сказки про единорогов и собирала различные фигурки единорогов. Как будто в этом есть что-то смешное?..

— Ну, да…

Ладно-ладно, она сама считает это смешным и детским.

— Я не сомневался. У вас, кстати, _очень милый свитер_.  
— Профессор! — Бетельгейзе аж от возмущения запускает в него тряпкой, которой протирала листья диффенбахии.

С недавнего времени Юэн позволяет себе все больше беззаботно подшучивать над ней. Он со смехом уклоняется от тряпки и почти не чувствует себя придурком.

Бетельгейзе не злится всерьез. Когда профессор дурачится, ей становится спокойнее.

— Я хотела спросить кое-что.  
— М-м?

Их разговоры часто начинаются подобным образом. Думая об этом, Бетельгейзе улыбается.

— Каково это было: узнать о существовании магии?

Ее давно интересовал этот вопрос. Дети волшебников буквально с рождения, так или иначе, окружены магией, но каково быть маглом, в один день узнающим, что он — волшебник?

Теперь наступила очередь Юэна неожиданно для Бетельгейзе смутиться. Он долго сохранял молчание, прежде чем все-таки ответить:

— Ну… Мне было десять, когда случился первый всплеск магии. Я испугался.

Травник убирает с рабочего стола ненужные горшки и инвентарь и будто бы не хочет вдаваться в подробности. Но Бетельгейзе забавляет его смущение, поэтому она мстительно продолжает расспросы.

— И как это было?  
— Я взлетел в комнате и никак не мог спуститься на пол, зависнув под потолком. Мой суеверный отец, увидев это, подумал, что я одержим дьяволом, — Юэн фыркает, как будто это что-то смешное, а Бетельгейзе напрягается. — Хорошо, что хогвартский учебный совет быстро прореагировал и к нам приехала профессор Макгонагалл, иначе отец бы вскоре начал считать меня антихристом.

Он улыбается криво и как-то слишком невесело.

— Так, пора заняться осинами.

Пытается уйти от разговора — как всегда при обсуждении любой неудобной темы. Бетельгейзе, однако, легко игнорирует эту попытку. С Юэном порой необходимо забывать о такте.

— Он плохо к этому отнесся?  
— Не то чтобы плохо… — покусывает губу, хмурится и пытается подобрать нужные слова. — Ладно, кого я обманываю, отец чертовски плохо к этому отнесся. Гробовщики, знаете ли, бывают очень религиозными.  
— Но он ведь ваш отец. Он _обязан_ был это принять.

Разговор рискует свернуть куда-то не туда, поэтому Юэн неопределенно кивает и выходит из оранжереи. Бетельгейзе, коря себя за сказанное, взволнованно идет следом. В отличие от его безобидной шутки про единорогов, она ведь по-настоящему могла его задеть, да?

Чертовы маглы, почему любое обсуждение, связанное с ними, всякий раз скатывается в напряженную атмосферу?

С одной стороны, Бетельгейзе совершенно невдомек, как Юэн может хорошо относиться к маглам, если даже родной отец его… Не принял? Ненавидел? Она не знает, но понимает, что за коротким уклончивым рассказом явно скрывается куда больше, чем маленький конфликт.

С другой стороны, Бёрк-старший определенно «не принял» бы, узнай, что дочь проводит столько времени с маглорожденным. Да и вообще, разве она при таком отце имеет право возмущаться чужими родителями? У всех свои недостатки. Бетельгейзе выскакивает за травником на улицу и торопливо идет за ним, не понимая, куда тот уходит, и желая сказать что-то еще. Практически бежит.

— Сэр!

А профессор тем временем просто собирается срубить осину для создателя волшебных палочек. Он оборачивается и удивленно смаргивает.

— Вы замерзнете, идите обратно в теплицы. Я пока подготовлю древесину.

Вот оно что. Бетельгейзе не заметила, как они успели подойти к ровному ряду тонких осин. Кое-где на практически голых ветвях остались пожухшие желтые листья, покрытые корочкой льда. Она выбежала за ним без верхней одежды, но из-за прилива крови к лицу совсем не обратила внимания на холод. И Юэн ведь тоже не одевался.

— А вы сами-то не замерзнете?

— Нет, — Юэн усмехается и снимает с себя теплую вязаную жилетку, оставаясь в рубашке. Бетельгейзе не понимает, зачем, но не спорит и только упирается взглядом в линию его груди.

— Хорошо, я тогда продолжу поливать растения в третьей теплице.

Послушная девочка. Бетельгейзе было собирается вернуться в тепло, поспешно уходя, но, увидев летящий в воздухе топор, с интересом оборачивается и останавливается на середине пути.

Травник ловит и держит древко уверенно, придирчиво осматривает узкие молодые осинки. Наверное, Юэну жалко пустить любую из них на сырье, поэтому он долго выбирает. Трогает гладкую бледную кору рукой, постукивает, осматривает ветви. Примеряется.

Его движения точны и решительны, ткань рубашки натягивается. Теперь понятно, зачем профессор разделся. Сильный удар выбивает клинообразный кусок древесины с первого раза. Делает подруб с одной стороны, переходит на противоположную, чтобы сделать еще один — немного выше. Мелодичный звонкий стук топора об осину усиливается эхом. Возможно, травник умеет работать с деревом из-за специфики дела своего отца? Бетельгейзе впервые видит, как кто-то вот так орудует топором, _маги ведь предпочитают использовать магию_.

Красиво.

Мороз напоминает о себе, пронизывая тело насквозь через кримпленовую блузу и сарафан. Ежась от холода, Бетельгейзе приходит в движение, убегая в оранжереи. Было бы здорово вернуться сейчас на ту теплую маковую поляну.

Позднее, когда Бетельгейзе вечером уже сидит у себя в башне, в подземное окно снова стучится почтовая сова. От Гвинет долго не было ответа, и Бетельгейзе начала волноваться: вдруг ее письмо показалось гриффиндорке слишком навязчивым? Может, стоило повременить с ответом?

Еще больше она переживала, что из-за пропажи Брауна у них с Томом проблемы, но старательно откидывала от себя мысли о таком развитии событий.

Однако письмо не утешает.

«Извини, что долго не писала. Нам пришлось уехать из Лондона на каникулы, потому что министерские ищейки заколебали. Они докапывались до Тома все Рождество, постоянно приходили к нам домой, и так до Нового года. Мне тоже перепало. Тетя с дядей взбесились и взяли путевку в Париж, так что мы несколько дней провели во Франции. Было классно, и я бы предпочла остаться там подольше, потому что от этих козлов никакого спасения нет. Только вернулись домой, а они тут как тут, но сделать ничего не могут. Сычуют, гады».

Бетельгейзе вздыхает, читая дальше, и с недоумением цепляется взглядом за следующие слова:

«… когда они уже отстанут? Мы же все вместе ехали в одном купе, черт возьми. Не знаю, куда после этого свалил Саймон, но мы с Томом сразу пошли домой».

Если в прошлом письме ей показалось логичным то, что Гвинет ничего не пишет о походе Тома с его соседом по комнате в Запретный лес, то написанное в новом полностью противоречит тому, что Гвинет говорила перед уездом.

«Том знает не больше меня, но на него продолжают давить. Надеюсь, Саймон скоро объявится и все это кончится».

Может быть, ребята передумали в последний момент? Или Гвинет подозревает, что министерские люди, расследующие пропажу когтевранца, читают ее почту, поэтому таким образом хочет отвести подозрения?

Надо будет ей подыграть.

«А ты как? _Вы_ хорошо провели время или так и топчетесь на одном месте?»

Бетельгейзе улыбается, переключившись на куда более приятную тему. Советы ей уже не то чтобы требуются, проблема вроде разрешилась, и на месте топтаться они с Юэном перестали. Но одна строка из письма цепляет по-особенному:

«Тебе стоит быть посмелее, потому что _этот человек_ слишком совестливый».

Совестливый? Вот уж точно.

«Мне всегда казалось, что у него вообще прям такая, знаешь, тонкая душевная организация».

Наконец становится окончательно понятно, что Гвинет прекрасно понимает о ком речь, хотя Бетельгейзе нигде ни разу не писала напрямую, что это Юэн.

«О, кстати. Мои дяди с ним работали какое-то время. Если будет интересно, потом расскажу, что вспомню».

Бетельгейзе ложится на диван, закидывая ноги на черную потертую спинку. Сегодня она не будет торопиться с ответом, но серьезно задумывается о словах гриффиндорки про смелость. В конце концов, у них с Юэном все еще остается одна серьезная актуальная проблема: он нещадно злоупотребляет темным зельем, которое ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Бетельгейзе не упрекает, не лезет с нравоучениями как Снейп, но это не значит, что она ничего не собирается предпринимать.

Вспоминает первый снег. Тогда Юэн сказал, что на войне потерял себя. Похоже, он имел в виду как раз таки свою зависимость от зелья. Вечно флегматичный, сонный и пьяно ходящий. Покачивающийся. Бетельгейзе вообще редко видела, что бы он так быстро и резко двигался, как сегодня, когда рубил осину.

Интересно, каким он был до Somnium tenebris? Наверное, обычным здоровым парнем, не чурающимся тяжелого физического труда. Может быть, играл в квиддич в своей факультетской команде.

Хотя ладно, на метле его представить не получается при всем желании.

Чем она может помочь?

Бетельгейзе хочется верить, что она хоть немного отвлекает его от дурных мыслей, хотя бы на одну десятую, как он отвлекает ее.

И отвлекает ведь. Но вместо того, чтобы уменьшить дозу, Юэн наоборот увеличивает ее до такой степени, что зелье подходит к концу гораздо раньше, чем планировалось.

Они снова в теплицах, ставших обоим вторым домом. Разбирают отсеченные бледные ветви, обрабатывая от лишних сучков, которые тоже пойдут как сырье для старого волшебника.

Профессор то и дело отвлекается, наблюдая за своей ученицей. Сегодня чуть более нетрезв, чем обычно, но пребывает в особенно хорошем настроении.

Бетельгейзе нравится, когда он такой. Сейчас она не чувствует изучающего взгляда, потому что занята пристальным рассматриванием собственных пальцев: колется. Куда-то попала заноза с осиновых веток. Бетельгейзе безуспешно пытается что-нибудь разглядеть, но щепка слишком маленькая, а руки грязные и зрение не идеальное.

Вытирает палец о ткань фартука, чтобы убрать хотя бы поверхностную грязь. У нее практически никогда не бывало настолько глубоких заноз. Дома Бетельгейзе не так часто делала что-то руками, а в Хогвартсе, несмотря на постоянную работу с разными растениями, чудом удавалось избегать подобных неприятностей.

С надеждой на то, что «Тергео» справится, она тянется за волшебной палочкой.

И ничего не происходит.

— Акцио «заноза».  
— Что вы делаете?  
— Пытаюсь вытащить занозу.  
— Оригинальное решение. И как, получается?  
— Нет.

Бетельгейзе печально поджимает губы, смотря на палец, который по-прежнему остро болит при прикосновении к конкретному участку.

— Идите сюда, — профессор весело улыбается и протягивает руку. Бетельгейзе послушно подходит, вкладывая ладонь в его — приветственно раскрытую.

Юэн тоже вглядывается, примерно находит нужную область. У него в свое время этих заноз было — не счесть. Особенно когда в детстве отец заставлял шлифовать тисовые доски или вытачивать узоры. Да и при работе травником нередко.

Лезть за иголкой обычно было долго и муторно, а ногтями не всегда получалось. Поэтому Юэн научился избавляться даже от самых глубоких и мелких заноз простым и действенным способом.

Ее палец оказывается у него во рту.

— Что вы?!.. У меня руки в земле…

Бетельгейзе забывает дышать, чувствуя, как кончик его языка проходится по больному месту. Это… приятно. Тело на новое ощущение отзывается совсем странно. У нее грязные руки, а его это совершенно не волнует. Юэн прихватывает участок с занозой зубами и легко всасывает кожу, вытягивая иголочку осинового волокна.

Боль проходит.

А смущение остается. И что-то еще: новое, непонятное, волнительное. Его лицо безмятежно-спокойное, ее — снова пылает.

— Спасибо…  
— Да не за что.  
— А где она?  
— Не знаю, наверное, проглотил.

Бетельгейзе почему-то ужасает эта мысль, а его веселит еще сильнее.

Мерлин, она так мило смущается. И видел ведь — понравилось. Ради того взгляда из-под полуприкрытых ресниц и сбитого дыхания хочется снова взять ее палец в рот.

— Это плохо!  
— Да нет, ничего такого. Кстати, вы знаете, что из коры осины делают ванилин?

Юэн наклоняется, упираясь одной рукой в стол.

Казалось бы, что общего у осины и ванили?

— Нет, впервые слышу. Как?

Что-то изменилось. Ей практически нестерпимо хочется ощутить это снова.

Он опускается к ее лицу еще ближе, собираясь поцеловать, и понижает голос, чтобы сказать:

— _Ждут, пока кора начнет гнить._

Культурные девочки никогда не облизывают грязные пальцы и каждый раз моют руки перед едой. Культурных девочек ужасают разговоры о гниении и сама мысль — целоваться после такого.

Бетельгейзе — культурная девочка, но не противится.

Она без малейшего отвращения тихо отвечает: «фу». И со странным удовольствием принимает его язык у себя во рту. Первый раз, в общем-то.

А потом понимает, что пальцы держат ее за подбородок. Привычный страх и напряжение временно уступают место чему-то очень приятному.

Юэн-который-не-любит-целоваться дуреет от поцелуев с ничего не умеющей школьницей. Ее рот до сих пор такой детско-невинный, что всякий раз он чувствует себя последним мудаком. Но…

В этот раз она другая. Более раскованная, словно находится под действием такого же наваждения, как и он сам. Гораздо больше похожа на своего колдовского двойника. Льнет к нему, обнимая за шею, встает на носочки.

И это практически полностью размывает границу между реальностью и сном.

Чувствовать ее так близко — животом и грудью. Маленькая, стоит в этом своем рабочем фартуке. Спешно развязывает поясок за ее спиной и шейную ленту.

Может быть, перед Юэном очередная иллюзия? Он уже не понимает.

Робко, но она все-таки гладит его язык своим. Помнит, наверное, как он только что вылизывал ее палец. Нёбо гладкое и влажное, а рот горячий. Хочется глубже, до самого сердца, блин. 

И все-таки получается сдержаться.

Трогает его шею и плечи, цепляясь за кожу ногтями. Она — еще совсем ребенок, но брюки становятся тесными.

Юэн и сам давным-давно гниет изнутри.

Забыв, как дышать, чувствует, что голова кружится. Бетельгейзе чуть отстраняется сама, отталкивая ногой свалившийся на пол фартук. И ничего не успевает сказать или сделать больше: Юэн разворачивает ее спиной к столу и усаживает на столешницу, небрежно смахивая необработанные осиновые ветви.

Пугает, заставляет подавиться страхом и задохнуться раньше, чем его рот снова накрывает ее.

Но ему необходимо это сейчас, чтобы окончательно не потерять рассудок.

Дрожит. Бледная такая, холодная. Сама как осина — тонкая и трепещущая вся от малейшего прикосновения. Нет, не иллюзия, это настоящая Бетельгейзе, чьи пальчики гладят его по загривку.

А он опускается к шее, две верхние пуговицы блузки легко поддаются. Отодвигает ткань, прихватывает тонкую белую кожу губами и млеет. Вкус такой желанный, _что хочется зубы в нее запустить_.

— Скажи…

Она шепчет сдавленно, вынуждая остановиться и поднять голову. Зелень взгляда и слова немного отрезвляют, вытягивают, будто из-под толщи воды, и приводят в чувства.

— … что ты видишь, когда принимаешь зелье?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе — совершенно горячем, плавящемся от дыхания. Такой неуместный и уместный одновременно, что Юэн замирает, не в силах солгать.

— Тебя.

Как приговор.

Вот так просто и безнадежно: Тебя.

Чтобы сразу стало понятно — у них проблемы.

У нее — совершенно не готовой к такому напору, и у него — отключившего мозги на какой-то момент.

Ответ будто на ладонь лег, и все стало кристально ясно. Бетельгейзе чувствует себя напуганной до чертиков.

— Давно?  
— Давно.

_Еще после того раза, когда стирал кровь с твоих губ._

Между ними — лишь ее коленки, не позволяющие сократить расстояние. Сегодня Юэн выпил больше, чем положено, поэтому крыша съехала в самый неподходящий момент. Только со звуками ее голоса он, наконец, очнулся. Иллюзия никогда ничего не говорила вслух. Не задавала вопросов, не отводила, смущенная пониманием, взгляд.

Вздыхает, утыкается лицом в девичью шею и упирается руками в стол за хрупкой спиной. Нужно перевести дыхание и успокоиться.

— Просто посиди так немного.  
— Хорошо.

Плохо.

Это сейчас нормально или ненормально?

Юэн выглядит не слишком-то здоровым, но может быть для парней в таких ситуациях это обычное дело? С ним явно что-то происходит, а ты пойди пойми, что. Бетельгейзе не ребенок, знает немного о мужской физиологии, и все-таки сомневается.

Мышцы напряжены, а дыхание глубокое и тяжелое.

Нормально или не нормально? Блин!

Шея все еще горит. Это было так… ох. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. Грудь вздымается не менее тяжело, чем его.

Такие ласки ей определенно будут доставлять особенное удовольствие.

Как и его «магловские методы».

Что теперь делать? Ответ Юэна смутил окончательно, но его затуманенный взгляд был таким честным, а голос — безнадежным, что не поверить не получается.

Закусывает костяшку собственного указательного пальца, все еще сидя на столе и чувствуя его руки где-то недалеко от своих бедер. Все очень-очень просто. Даже инструкция не нужна.

_Ты же хотела ему помочь?_

Бетельгейзе сглатывает нервный ком. Да, хотела, но подобное в ее ближайшие планы точно не входило.

У нее вообще был сплошь негативный опыт в таких делах.

Лихорадочно соображает, пока профессор стоит, успокаиваясь, и вспоминает то, что вспоминать сейчас — самая плохая идея.

Прямо-таки ужасная.

— Профессор…

Он молча отнимает голову от ее плеча, вздыхает — последний раз втягивает в себя аромат кожи. Все, хватит, наотдыхался.

— Извини.

Работа с осиной после этого идет как обычно, словно ничего и не произошло, но Бетельгейзе до самого ухода из теплиц испытывает сплошную неловкость. Самое дурацкое, что она даже не пыталась сопротивляться. И не хотела.

И вообще… Ей ведь понравилось. Юэн остановился сам, без какого-либо протеста. А если бы она ничего не спросила?

Если бы это наваждение так и не спало, что бы он сделал?

Мерлин.

Короткие каблуки зимних башмаков нервно стучат по каменным коридорам подземелья.

***

Вечером решено было напиться, чтобы снять напряжение. Пустая хрустальная тара из-под огневиски стояла на полу возле кровати, а сам Юэн сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и по обыкновению рассматривал потолок. Облупившаяся штукатурка, трещины, коричневые пятна старой течи. Паук, бдящий в углу.

Он испугался.

Из-за этого гребаного зелья чуть не сделал что-то совсем неправильное по отношению к ней. По-настоящему. Мерлин, спасибо, что Бетельгейзе заговорила.

Если тогда, после вечера в слизеринской спальне, Юэн был практически уверен, что ничего не было, только провал в памяти настораживал, то тут… Он все помнил. Не было никакого перехода, его просто переклинило, и все. И до свидания.

Все зашло слишком далеко.

Чувство вины достигло своего апогея.

Бетельгейзе не заслуживает такого. Ей требуется трепетное и внимательное отношение, аккуратность, а не взрослый дядя, желающий трахнуть на рабочем столе.

И чем дальше, тем вероятность, что его крыша таки слетит, становится выше.

Абзац.

Это подло, учитывая _все обстоятельства_. Юэн чувствует себя сучьим Иудой за то, что делает с ней. Потому что это действительно предательство. Предательство доверия, предательство чувств, предательство собственного «я»…

С другой стороны, заставить себя отказаться от Бетельгейзе, оставаясь при этом в школе — уже выше сил. Профессор смотрит на флакон с остатками сонного зелья долгие пять минут и заталкивает его дрожащей рукой поглубже в самый дальний ящик рабочего стола.

В субботу состоится суд в Визенгамоте. Нужно прекратить прием хотя бы на время до заседания, а потом… Потом будет все равно.

Решение пришло уже давно, хотя Юэн продолжал сомневаться. Теперь последние сомнения отпали.

Потому что скоро все кончится.

Он признается ей, обязательно. Прямо в суде перед полусотней сконфуженных присяжных. Потому что только так можно отрезать все пути к отступлению.

_Вот тебе, Иуда, осина. Хоть раз поступи с ней по совести._

И да, на этом все кончится.

Его уволят к хренам, теперь уже наверняка. Эта мука прекратится. Никаких уроков, никаких учениц, никаких школьных коридоров. Нужно просто уехать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. Например, вернуться в Шотландию. Отцовская компания все еще ждет, а тисовая роща наверняка заросла без ухода.

Делать гробы — это же так весело.

Просто прекрасно.

Именно для этого он и родился.

Именно поэтому его так назвали.

Сраные тисы.

Юэн зло пинает босой ногой тяжелую прямоугольную бутылку и сразу же хватается за ушибленные пальцы. Сука, что ж так больно-то.

_Что же так больно-то?.._

***

Бетельгейзе замечает, что Юэн становится дерганым и нервным. Из его движений пропадает привычная плавучесть и флегматичность, сменяясь резкостью и угловатостью. А еще у него иногда беспричинно трясутся руки, из-за чего падают, разбиваясь, горшки, рассыпается земля, семена и травы.

Все, как говорится, валится из рук.

Но он хотя бы не отстраняется, наоборот становится более раскованным, неформальным в общении. По-прежнему улыбается ей, гладит по щеке, аккуратно целует.

Такой мрачный и хмурый, когда не замечает, что за ним наблюдают. И такой ласковый, когда она рядом.

Бетельгейзе не понимает, что происходит, и это уже кажется ей обычным делом. Ее саму постоянно бьет дрожь из-за предстоящего суда, так что разбираться с новой проблемой сил не остается.

В пятницу ей исполняется семнадцать. Глостерия приносит новый подарок от матери — огромную энциклопедию лекарственных растений за авторством самой Филлиды Споры. Фолиант выглядит очень внушительно и дорого: темно-зеленая обложка с золотым тиснением, а внутри — множество иллюстраций и подробных заметок. Бетельгейзе с трепетом бегло перелистывает страницы, замечая множество совершенно незнакомых названий. Не книга, а клад! Данная энциклопедия считалась в волшебном мире настоящей редкостью, поэтому Бетельгейзе не представляет, как и где, особенно в своем-то состоянии, мама смогла ее достать. Дома таких книг точно не было. Еще бы, зачем гордому семейству Бёрков книжка о каких-то там лекарственных травах?

По-детски хочется показать свое сокровище Юэну. Он, наверное, оценит. Но… Бетельгейзе вздыхает и бережно гладит книгу по корешку. Глупо как-то — тащить ее в теплицы. Вдруг он еще подумает, что она хвастается?

(вроде профессор подобными мыслями не страдает, но кто его знает?)

В то же время, оставлять энциклопедию здесь чревато последствиями. В понедельник вернутся остальные студенты, и тогда ее вещи снова могут пострадать, а эта книга слишком дорога во всех смыслах.

Поэтому Бетельгейзе решительно тащит мамин подарок в комнату травника. Ну, у нее ведь есть железный повод.

Юэн заспанно высовывает голову из-за двери, разбуженный взволнованным стуком. На башке у него гнездо, под глазами мешки, а на щеке красный след отпечатавшихся складок наволочки.

— С добрым утром.  
— Ага.  
— Эм… Я могу войти?

Юэн зависает, задумываясь. Он так долго соображает, что Бетельгейзе уже начинает беситься, хоть профессор и не придуряется.

— С добрым утром. Да, заходи.  
— Я вас разбудила?

Юэн трет лицо ладонями и покачивается. Вопрос в каком-либо другом ответе не нуждается.

— Сколько времени?  
— Семь утра, сэр.

Вполне нормальное время для подъема. Тем не менее, Юэн делает страдальческое лицо и, кажется, больше всего на свете хочет обратно лечь спать. Пока что он просто садится на диван, натягивая на плечи все так и норовящий свалиться плед.

Снова раздет по пояс, но, спасибо, в этот раз успел замотаться в покрывало.

Его сонный недоумевающий вид опять напоминает Бетельгейзе то, о чем нельзя вспоминать. Особенно сейчас. Она не знает, что он перестал принимать зелье, поэтому все еще раздумывает над тем, чтобы…

— Бессердечная.

… помочь?

— Я хотела попросить, — Бетельгейзе красноречиво смотрит на книгу, пока Юэн смотрит на нее саму из-под полуприкрытых век. — Можно оставить это здесь?

— Что это?  
— Это «Полная энциклопедия лекарственных растений» Филлиды Споры! — горячо и восхищенно.

Юэн немного оживляется и с интересом переводит взгляд на фолиант, ожидая объяснений.

— Мне мама прислала в подарок. Но я боюсь оставлять ее в слизеринской спальне, сами понимаете.  
— Оставляй, — он чешет подбородок, пожимая плечами. — Но до возвращения твоих однокурсников еще три дня. Можно же было хотя бы днем зайти?

В голосе звучит укор, а глаза то и дело обратно закрываются.

Бетельгейзе подходит ближе, кладет книгу рядом на диван и склоняет голову набок.

— Я была очень обрадована подарком. Хотелось поскорее показать его вам.

Смотрит сверху вниз — какое редкое для них положение.

Юэн все еще хочет спать, но уже намного меньше. Положить бы ладони на эту тонкую мельтешащую перед глазами талию…

Бетельгейзе наклоняется к нему, касаясь голой ключицы подушечками пальцев. Взгляд невольно опускается ниже, ищет спрятанный за вязаной тканью пледа шрам.

А еще ей хочется увидеть его спину. В прошлый раз в теплицах она снова нащупала на его шее узкий продолговатый след, который показался слишком… знакомым.

Она уже чувствовала его раньше.

_«Бетельгейзе пришла к нему ночью. Погладила по лицу, убрав смоляно-черную челку со лба. Коснулась ладонью лопатки, ощутив кожей старый длинный рубец._

_— Что такое? Кошмар приснился?  
— Вроде того.  
— Забирайся._

_Она залезла на кровать к брату, но не легла. Сонно он видел какое-то движение, но глаза слипались и не получалось ничего понять._

_— Ложись, завтра рано вставать.  
— Алькор… Мне страшно.  
— Ну ты чего?_

_Юношеская рука поднимается, чтобы ласково погладить по бархатной коже предплечья._

_— Не бойся, я никому не дам тебя в обиду.  
— Рано или поздно кто-то из друзей отца сделает со мной то же, что и с мамой. Я хочу, чтобы ты был первым._

_Только теперь у Алькора получается сфокусировать взгляд и в полумраке комнаты разглядеть силуэт обнаженной груди — еще не сформировавшейся и совсем маленькой. Он резко садится, протирая глаза двумя пальцами, чтобы вернуть зрению ясность._

_— Пожалуйста…  
— Прекрати._

_Брат судорожно натягивает ее сорочку обратно на узкие девичьи плечи._

_— Никто не сделает этого с тобой. Я не позволю. Иди сюда._

_Крепко обнимает ее, трясущуюся от плача, и прижимает к себе. В какой-то мере Алькор всегда старался заменить Бетельгейзе отца, подарить ту отцовскую любовь, которой девочка была лишена. То, что она предлагала сейчас, было так дико и ужасно, что совсем не укладывалось в голове. Ни в его, ни в ее, в общем-то._

_Через несколько дней Алькор с удовольствием наблюдал, как мракоборцы расправляются с их отцом. А Бетельгейзе впервые за четырнадцать лет почувствовала себя в безопасности»._

Мерлин, ну почему она теперь каждый божий день вспоминает это? По несколько раз на дню с того момента, когда Юэн усадил ее на стол в теплицах.

Чувство стыда просто душит.

Дура.

Пальцы сжимаются в кулак, все еще оставаясь на мужском плече. Поправляет сбившийся плед, избегая взгляда серых вдумчивых глаз.

— Можете почитать, если захотите. Или поспите еще. А я пойду.

В этот раз была очередь Юэна абсолютно ничего не понять.

Днем они, укладывая осиновую древесину для дальнейшей транспортировки, разговаривали так, будто этой странной сцены утром никогда не происходило. Бетельгейзе помогала собирать всякие мелкие веточки и запечатывала коробки магией, пока Юэн складывал очищенные от коры бревна. Она была тише, чем обычно, и постоянно погружалась в собственные мысли, но он знал — это не из-за него.

— Завтра будет слушание.

Бетельгейзе говорит тихо, держа волшебную палочку в руке. Подавленно. Юэн отрывается от коробок, распрямляясь. В общем-то, он ждал, пока она заговорит о Визенгамоте.

— Было бы здорово, — она горько усмехается, не поднимая взгляда, и говорит куда-то в сторону, — если бы вы и там были со мной.  
— Я буду с тобой.

Взгляды пересекаются. Бетельгейзе выглядит удивленной, а ее бледные щеки снова трогает легкий румянец. И… напрасно.

— Я тоже один из свидетелей.  
— Не знала.

Облизывает пересохшие губы. Выглядит слегка разочарованной, но только пару мгновений, а потом, будто бы вспомнив что-то приятное, улыбается сама себе.

— Расскажите: каков Визенгамот?  
— Что ты хочешь знать о нем?  
— Ну… как он выглядит? Где находится?  
— Это ведь не одно помещение. На втором уровне в отделе магического правопорядка есть несколько залов для слушаний, всякие кабинеты. — Юэн тихо посмеивается.

Бетельгейзе совсем плохо знает структуру министерства магии, и была там всего раз — вместе с ним же, — поэтому теперь, смущенная своим незнанием, сильно хмурится.

— Еще там находится большая магическая клумба с настурцией, к которой я приложил руку.

Ему легко удается развеселить ее, поэтому Бетельгейзе, забыв хмуриться, тоже смеется.

— Вы посадили цветы даже в министерстве магии?  
— О, это не просто цветы. Ты когда-нибудь слышала про селам? — Юэн опирается локтями о коробку, а тон его становится заговорщицким, вызывая любопытство.  
— Нет, никогда, — Бетельгейзе качает головой, в зеленых глазах снова появляется детский интерес. — Что это?  
— Особый язык цветов, в котором каждый цветок имеет свое значение.  
— А, да, я слышала о чем-то похожем… И что значит настурция?  
— Победа, — он улыбается. — Мы посадили ее, когда закончилась война.  
— Очень символично. Покажете?  
— В нашем случае суд будет проходить на самом низком уровне, так что мы их вряд ли увидим.  
— Это на каком?  
— На десятом. В зале номер десять. Там всегда проходят все самые громкие заседания.

Бетельгейзе укомплектовывает последнюю коробку, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись.

— Не переживай, мы будем с Дамблдором и еще множеством людей. Заблудиться не выйдет.

Юэн, подойдя ближе и опершись о стол, прямо-таки мысли читает. Бетельгейзе хоть и понимает, что будет в сопровождении директора и министерских служащих, все равно переживает, что если что-то пойдет не так…

А что может пойти не так?

Много чего.

Она вообще плохо представляет, как сможет выдержать это испытание, и в последнее время все чаще и чаще задумывается, что если станет совсем невыносимо, просто сбежит.

Пальцы убирают с лица выбившуюся из хвоста черную прядь за ухо. Юэн остается с ней таким терпеливым и заботливым, что даже сердце щемит от этой нежности.

А в носу щиплет.

Плакать нельзя, но когда его теплые руки обнимают, позволяя спрятаться лицом в груди, глаза предательски печет. Гладит по голове и спине — опять как ребенка.

Мерлин, у нее нет сейчас никого ближе.

Как и у него.

Юэну стыдно. Что будет с ней, когда он признается? Что останется от них тогда? Все закончится завтра. Губы целуют черную макушку, а на душе почему-то становится легко и пусто. Так не будет лучше — ни ей, ни ему, — но будет правильно.

Он должен был найти в себе силы и признаться уже давно.

И ничего бы не было.

Ни объятий.

Ни слез.

Ничего.

— Что тебе подарить?  
— А? — Бетельгейзе отнимает заплаканное лицо от его груди. Вязаная коричневая жилетка пропитана слезами до самой рубашки.  
— В честь дня рождения.

Становится как-то неловко. Она не хотела ничего говорить о своем совершеннолетии, и утром уже раз сто пожалела о том, что принесла энциклопедию. И уж тем более не хотела, чтобы Юэн думал, будто тоже что-то ей должен.

— Хочу какую-нибудь магловскую книгу.

Но почему-то без лишних раздумий просит о подарке.

Юэн выглядит несколько удивленным и растерянным, все еще держа ее в своих руках.

— Что-нибудь из художественной литературы или поэзии.  
— Мерлин, зачем?  
— Мне интересно.

Магловскую книгу в Хогвартсе не достанешь, к тому же Юэн не любит дарить абы что. Но раз сам спросил на свою голову, отступать теперь некуда.

— Хорошо, но придется подождать.

_Скорее всего это будет прощальный подарок._

***

Новое слушание отличается от предыдущих. Если во время допроса Каркарова или Бэгмена в зал номер десять допустили журналистов и зрителей, то сегодня в суде должны были находиться только коллегия старейшин и свидетели. Темные стены едва освещаются немногочисленными факелами, а большинство скамей пусты. Свидетелей совсем немного, а кресло, оббитое колючими цепями, ждет свою первую жертву. Как объяснил ранее директор, такие меры приняты по требованию чистокровных семей, чья вина еще не доказана. С каждого присутствующего в зале взято соглашение о неразглашении всего, что будет сказано в суде.

Бетельгейзе натурально потряхивает. Это уже не дрожь, а видная невооруженным глазом трясучка, от которой вздрагивает все тело. Чисто на грани истерики.

Она измотана ожиданием и страхами настолько, что напрочь забывает о вежливости и манерах, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Ни чудесный кабинет Дамблдора, ни сам директор не смогли отвлечь. Среди старейшин немало знакомых лиц, а Бетельгейзе никому даже не кивает. Единственный, за кого она держится — по-прежнему Юэн. Единственный, кто по-настоящему близок. Но и он сегодня словно добить ее хочет своим поведением.

Все пошло по одному месту как обычно прямо с утра.

Дамблдор сидит на переднем ряду, а они с Юэном, как свидетели, через ряд за его спиной. Травник немного пьян и ведет себя вообще очень странно.

Сначала он пришел в директорский кабинет с отчетливым запахом перегара. Сказать, что Дамблдор был не в восторге — ничего не сказать.

Потом, абсолютно забив на осторожность, попытался обнять ее прямо в атриуме.

Бетельгейзе совершенно ничего не соображала и теряла связь с реальностью, а от этого странного состояния Юэна становилось еще хуже и страшнее. Ей и так хватало проблем, чтобы переживать за великовозрастного детину, который явно нарывался. За все время, что она его знала, Юэн никогда себя так не вел, поэтому все происходящее казалось каким-то абсурдом.

Или страшным сном.

Очень страшным.

Костяшки его пальцев касаются ее скулы.

— Эй, кто-нибудь может увидеть! — Бетельгейзе резко отстраняется и шепчет громко, испуганно.

А Юэну все равно, в общем-то, если увидят.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — одними губами.

И тогда он улыбается так болезненно-вымученно, что самой хочется плакать. От непонимания и затапливающего страха.

_Хватитхватитхватит!_

Юэн вздыхает, и этот вздох получается рваным и прерывистым. Убирает руку. Косится в сторону Дамблдора. Сегодня у старика все-таки должно лопнуть терпение. У Юэна бы на его месте точно лопнуло. Вспоминает, с каким осуждением директор встретил его утром.

— _Профессор Форни_.  
— Я же не на работе.

Дамблдор промолчал, но посмотрел так, что сразу захотелось встать в угол.

Директор видел своего бывшего ученика насквозь, но ничего не предпринимал, сохраняя слоновье спокойствие. Только незадолго до входа в зал суда тихо предостерег:

— Мистер Форни, не делайте того, о чем будете жалеть.  
— Не буду.

Жалеть.

Пожалуй, хогвартский глава и так сделал уже слишком много. Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, в первую очередь. И если человек не хочет спасения, насильно его не всегда можно вытащить.

А этот утопающий заслуживает того наказания, которое себе приготовил. Целиком и полностью.

В зал входит довольно молодая женщина в судейской одежде. Русые волосы собраны в аккуратную прическу, которую венчает трапециевидный головной убор. Очень энергичная и веселая, разом ломает все стереотипы о судьях. Проходит рядом со скамьями, где сидит Дамблдор, любезничает с директором, а потом замечает сидящего выше Форни.

На симпатичном лице отпечатывается такое глубокое возмущение, что Бетельгейзе временно отвлекается от своих ощущений. Она краем глаза следит за Юэном, который смотрит на судью холодно и без лишних эмоций.

Зло прыснув, женщина быстро поднимается по лестнице к ним, пока еще не успела собраться вся коллегия. Вежливо улыбается Бетельгейзе, приветствует бывшего мракоборца и наклоняется к нему. Бетельгейзе чувствует _запах_ раньше, чем успевает услышать совсем уж фамильярное: — Какого хрена, Форни?

Оу.

Бетельгейзе хочется слиться со скамьей. Ее даже перестает так колотить, хотя тошнота усиливается — эти духи невозможно ни с чем спутать.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, министр.  
— Вы явились в суд в ненадлежащем виде.  
— Хм, прошу прощения. Наверное, я должен удалиться?

Сплошные провокации на провокациях.

— Как тебе не стыдно? Какой ты пример подаешь своей студентке, — женщина говорит, понизив голос, и кивает в сторону притихшей Бетельгейзе.  
— Так я могу идти?  
— Нет!

Видно, что она кипит от злости и негодования. Такая женщина и треснуть по голове может.

Бетельгейзе нервно грызет ноготь, не замечая, что сгрызла его до крови. Прекрасно. Это министр магии. На Рождество она ходила в пальто министра магии. Восхитительно. Министр магии отчитывает Юэна так, словно они десять лет были вместе.

Это определенно то, чего ей не хватало сегодня.

_Думала, Бетельгейзе, этот день уже не может стать хуже и страннее?_

Ха-ха-ха.

Ха-ха.

… Бесподобно.

Когда женщина отходит, устраиваясь на месте судьи, тело снова неприятно пробивает дрожью.

— Мог бы и сказать, что твоя **знакомая** — министр магии.  
— Это бы что-то изменило? — Юэн хмыкает в ответ.

Постепенно центральные ряды заполняются членами судебной коллегии. Когда в зал вводят первого подсудимого, министр — Миллисента Багнолд — говорит вступительную речь. Тут она преображается, превращаясь в строгую и серьезную женщину, даже выглядит сразу лет на пять старше.

Розье-старшего усаживают в кресло, и цепи с золотым блеском защелкиваются на его теле, обвивая. Два жутких существа, парящих над полом, отлетают чуть поодаль, но остаются в зале. Черные балахоны, зияющие темнотой капюшоны… Бетельгейзе впервые видит дементоров вживую. С такого расстояния они не причиняют вреда судьям и свидетелям, но душу все равно леденит липкий ужас.

Хотя, наверное, дементоры тут ни при чем.

Ей и без дементоров последние двадцать минут отчаянно хочется вывернуть содержимое желудка.

Когда наступает очередь отвечать, Бетельгейзе неуклюже перелезает через Юэна и чувствует скользящее прикосновение его ладони к ее голени. От этого по телу бегут мурашки. Святой Салазар, за то, чтобы оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в теплицах вместе с ним, она бы все отдала.

Себя в том числе.

Что же, по крайней мере, старик, обмотанный цепями, не внушает такого сильно страха, как те, кто последуют за ним, поэтому у Бетельгейзе получается выступить против него без обмороков. Правда, перестать заикаться и тормозить никак не выходит.

Сейчас Розье выглядит истощенным и изнеможенным, хотя пару лет назад неоднократно посещал поместье Бёрков, приводя все новых жертв для пыток. Бетельгейзе видела всего однажды, как Розье пустил непростительное в одного из волшебников, потерявшего рассудок от боли, но и этого было достаточно для показаний. Его сына — такого же пожирателя смерти — убили мракоборцы, а сам дед успешно три года водил министерство за нос.

То, что Розье теперь ждет пожизненное заключение в Азкабане, ни для кого не секрет. Бетельгейзе старается не думать о том, что ее, в свою очередь, ждет в школе, но испытывает зыбкое призрачное удовлетворение.

Впрочем, помимо Розье и Сивого, она знала еще парочку тайн. Одна из них касалась неуловимого Яксли. В общем-то, как подозревала Бетельгейзе, то, что сделали с ее матерью, было именно делом рук Яксли или его приближенных. Эта мразь вызывала не меньше ненависти и отвращения, чем Сивый, но при виде его Бетельгейзе хотя бы не теряла рассудок.

Сивый на нее действовал иначе.

Он вызывал такой дикий первородный животный страх, что когда двери открылись снова, чтобы сменить Розье на оборотня, глаза наполнились влагой.

Это чудовище никого не боялось. Казалось, даже дементоры не наносили ему никакого урона. Сивый лишь скалился и плотоядно облизывался. Особенно, заметив свою давнюю аппетитную «знакомую».

Когда его дикая пасть в очередной раз раскрывается, чтобы продемонстрировать острые заточенные как у акулы зубы и красный язык, Бетельгейзе накрывает рот ладонями, чувствуя вкус желчи и желудочного сока во рту.

Нужно как-то взять себя в руки. Выдержать это. Перевести дыхание и выдержать. Она должна, хотя бы ради Алькора.

Заходится в кашле, скрывающем рвотные позывы, сгибается пополам, прячась за высокий седой силуэт Альбуса Дамблдора. В голове гудит, и все голоса уходят на задний план.

Сейчас бы ей было совершенно плевать на окружающих, если бы Юэн притянул к себе и обнял, как делал всякий раз в теплицах, потому что это было самым желанным и необходимым, единственным спасением. Но он почему-то не обнимает. Бетельгейзе открывает глаза, отдышавшись, озирается и не находит профессора возле себя. Она даже не заметила, как он ушел, и теперь не понимала, куда, лихорадочно окидывая взглядом зал.

Голос Юэна прозвучал спокойно и совсем недалеко. Он уже стоял за небольшой кафедрой истца, готовый к ответу, и все смотрел на Бетельгейзе: с жалостью и…

Это было безграничное чувство вины, такое сильное, что прибивало, заставляло покачать головой, не веря.

Она поняла, что он собирается сказать, раньше, чем Юэн снова открыл рот.

_Не надо, пожалуйста…_

_Не надо…_

_Господиумоляюненадомолчи_

— Я — Юэн Огастес Форни. При попытке задержания в августе тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого был укушен оборотнем — Фенриром Сивым.


End file.
